


Not Ready to Die

by KelliDiane



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Niall is a daddy and a cheater, small appearance by 5SOS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelliDiane/pseuds/KelliDiane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is the lead guitarist for a world famous punk band. Louis is just a simple librarian. Ryli... Well Ryli doesn't understand half of what's going on anymore</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Ready to Die

"Ow, shit!" Niall winces pulling a small hand away from his lip where a blank ring was threaded around his bottom one. Lip rings were a bad idea with kids around.

"Ryli, you little fuck." He murmurs glaring pointedly at the four year old balanced on his hip. He knows that cursing in front of a child could teach him foul language, but he doesn't care. He started cussing when he was four himself anyways.

He also had two tattoo sleeves that spilled onto his neck and a few on his calves, one on his ass, and the infamous lip ring with his signature gauges. The best part is that it's pretty much a part of his job, being a guitarist for one of the most successful metal bands in the past generation. He'd get recognized constantly and while he loved it, his son didn't really.

Ryli was born three years after the band formed, a few months before Not Ready to Die really hit it big in Britain stretching their success all the way to the states and now Australia. With them having a week off he's totally devoted to spending as much time as he could with his son. Right now that included dressing alike with their matching black snapbacks and black vans.

"We're only getting books for bedtime okay? We'll get more tomorrow if I have time." He hoists the small brunet higher up.

"Lots of book!" Ryli pouted pulled at the gauge in Niall's ear. The kid wasn't stupid, he knew just how to get his daddy to do what he wanted. He furrowed his brow and looked up at his daddy. "New books, new books, new books!"

"Ow, okay." Niall takes his hand away tucking his arms to his side pouting. "You're not very nice to me." He sighs dramatically entering the library they arrived to wandering towards the children's section.

Ryli smiles brightly up at his dad and kisses his cheek. "Love you." He wiggles his arms free and claps when he sees all the books. He squirms, wanting to be out down. "Daddy! Clifford! Daddy, Daddy! Spot! Daddy! Seuss!"

Niall sets him onto his feet holding his fingers instead. "Let's get them all!" He grins down at his son fixing his small hat to tilt it farther back on his head.

The small boy is ready to toddle off to find a book with pretty pictures when he sees a bunch of other kids sitting and watching a woman point things out in a picture book. He tugs his daddy in the direction of the group and plops down on the edges of the circle.

"In an old house in Paris that was covered with vines lived twelve little girls in two straight lines." The woman, whose name was Louis, looks around at the small gathering with a smile. "In two straight lines they broke their bread and brushed their teeth and went to bed. They left the house at half past nine in two straight lines in rain or shine- the smallest one was..."

She looks around the group. "Who was it? Do you know?"

The gaggle of children giggle and nod before answering, "Madeline!"

Niall leans back pulling the small boy on top of his crossed legs skinny jeans a little too tight. He notices of all the parents he's the only guy present. "Hey, buddy, after this is over we need to grab your books," he whispers into his ear brushing back a strand of mahogany brown hair.

Ryli nods and barely pays any attention to his dad as he listens to the story. He's so enraptured, that when it's over fifteen minutes later he pouts.

Louis is handing out lollipops to all the kids who listened to the book and could answer a question about the story they just heard. When all the kids were gone- except for a small boy- she smiles sweetly and heads over to the two people left. "Hi, sweetie. Did you enjoy the book?"

"Yeah, he's pouting right now. If I don't get him to laugh I'll never hear the end of it." Niall stands up brushing nonexistent dirt off his white Metallica t-shirt. "Luckily I know how to turn that frown upside down." He grins scooping the boy up and attacking his sides with his fingers.

Ryli erupts into a mass of giggles and squeals as he tries to get out of his daddy's grasp. "Stop, daddy! Stop!"

Louis watches in fondness as the small boy catches his breath and kisses his dad softly once he's no longer being tickled. "Well, I’m glad you liked it! You can have a lollipop if you can answer a question about the story. Sound fair?"

"You can do it, babe. If you do, I'll get you a tattoo so you can be like daddy." He looks up seeing the look on this woman's face. "A temporary tattoo, of course." He grins, tongue flicking out so the piercing sparkles in the fluorescent light.

Louis smiles brightly at the older boy. "Of course." She turns back to the smaller of the two and pretends to think of a hard question. "Here's one you'll never get! Who's the main girl in the story?"

Ryli's eyes widen a bit in terror. He doesn't remember! He looks at his daddy with tears in his eyes. "Madeline?"

"That's right!" Niall exclaims kissing Ryli on the forehead. "Congrats, sweetheart! You're so smart! Daddy never would have gotten that!" He smiles proudly at his son.

Louis chuckles. "You're the brightest kid here, love." She holds out a bag with lollipops so he can pick his flavours. "How about you take two? That was a super hard question." She watches as the boy beans and picks out red and blue sucker. "So is there anything I can help you with? I'm an expert on children's books."

"We're just looking for Clifford, Seuss, and Spot books. Anything that satisfies the literary palate of a four year old." He keeps Ryli on his hip following after the woman. His eyes happen to wander down to stare at her arse in the hip hugging jeans, absently he sucks his lip ring into his mouth. Fuck it's been ages, but he's here for his son!

Louis nods and heads down to the little, little kids section. "We just got a bunch of new Spot books in. And I think we just got The Butter Battle Book from Seuss. I personally recommend that one. It's a giant metaphor for the Cold War." She bends down to get to the bottom row to grab some books for them. She looks up from the ground and smiles. "Hey, sweetie. Come down here and we'll find books together."

Niall puts Ryli down letting him on the ground. Slyly he gets his phone out snapping a photo of her bum while bent over. He quickly tweets 'I have to come to libraries more often. I found my kind of section.' He can't help but look at the position the good looking woman is in.

After picking out a few Spot books and grabbing the Suess she had been talking about, Ryli was ready to go. "Daddy! Books!" He holds up the pile of ten or so books for the man to take.

Louis gets up and brushes the nonexistent dirt from her clothes. "I know we're supposed to promote reading and everything, but we have Madeline on DVD. You want to watch the book I read to you?"

The boy looks up at his daddy and pouts. "Movie?"

Niall sighs looking down at him. "You're killing me kid, but fine movie." He tucks his phone away taking the stack from him. "You'll never go to bed with all of these stories."

Louis chuckles. "That's okay because movies are due three days after you rent them so you'll have to come back here." She looks over at Ryli. "That means more books!"

The boy cheers and holds his arms up to be carried.

"This is really difficult. I'm built for guitar not weight lifting." He manages to pick him up though while balancing the books and now movie in the other arm. "I think we're ready to go." Niall walks over to the front of the counter sitting the books on top.

Louis laughs and looks up from under her eyelashes as she scans the codes into the system. "I'm so glad you encourage your son to read. Not many do anymore, it's refreshing."

She finishes scanning them out and she puts all the books and the movie in a bag to make it easier for the dad. "You checked out a total of ten books and one movie. My name is Louis if you should need to call the library for any reason. Just ask for Lou and I'll be happy to help." She smiles and waves. "Bye, buddy. Come back and read with me anytime!"

"This is Ryli and I'm Niall." He smiles taking the bag from her hand. "Thanks again." He nods with his head leaving the building.

Niall's phone is vibrating like crazy- probably retweets and favourites. Ryli is giggling because he can feel the vibrations and they tickle like crazy. "Read Seuss on the way home, daddy?" He asks with a bright smile on his face.

"I have to drive, silly." He reaches his mustang buckling the toddler into the backseat. He gets out his phone grinning as he scrolls through it. His bandmates had all replied and been retweeted as well.

@ZaynMalik: @NiallOfficial That is one fine piece of ass.

@Harry_Styles: @NiallOfficial Don't objectify women. Bad, Ni!

@Real_Liam_Payne: @NiallOfficial Do she got a booty? She dooo!

Niall laughs rolling his eyes. He replies to them at once. @NiallOfficial: @ZaynMalik @Harry_Styles @Real_Liam_Payne I know what I'm checking out next time (;

He chuckles getting into the driver's seat glancing back at Ryli. "Ready to go home?"

Ryli is already passed out in the backseat.

"I guess you are." Niall laughs putting the car into drive leaving the parking lot.

\------------

Niall carries the sleeping boy into his apartment, heaving as he sets the books down on the coffee table. He heads to his bedroom cautiously tucking him into bed to avoid waking him up.

"Fuck," Niall grumbles stretching his arms above his head while reentering the living room.

Laura, Niall's girlfriend and mother of the four year old, comes out of their bedroom and rolls her eyes at him. "Don't you move your own equipment or are you that fucking weak? She pushes past him and drops into the arm chair that had her blanket in it a pulls a cigarette out of the pack lying on the table. "So how was the library? Was he a complete brat like usual?"

"No, actually he listened and we sat at reading time. He's always good." Niall shrugs taking a seat on the couch. "Do you mind if I order take away? Cooking sounds too hard right now." The idea is so unappealing to him and he doesn't want to move.

She stares at him. "He's good for you. He's a fucking terror for me. I swear that child is possessed." She takes a drag of her cigarette and blows the smoke into the air. "Yeah. Whatever. I sure as hell ain't cooking. It's a fend for yourself kind of night." She pulls her blanket over herself and starts flipping through a catalogue.

He sighs. "Hey, I'm going on tour next week and you know what we haven't done on awhile?" He flicks his tongue out, piercing catching between his teeth so she could see.

She doesn't even look up from her magazine, already knowing want he's suggesting. "Not happening. I'm not carrying anymore of your kids until I get a fucking diamond." She thrusts her left hand towards him with only the ring finger standing straight and tall. "That and I'm not getting pregnant just before you leave- again."

"I'm not saying we have to have sex!" Niall groans pulling at his hair. "Come on a little oral wouldn't hurt." He really needs some release. He hasn't had it in months and he's going to explode eventually.

She closes her magazine and sighs. Tossing her blanket to the side, she hands her unfinished cigarette to him and spreads his knees a bit to sink down between them. She looks up at him from her position on the floor and presses soft kisses to the fabric covering his crotch. "This what you want, baby?"

"Yes," he breathes out his stomach jumping into his throat. "I need you." Niall whispers carding his fingers through her blonde tresses.

She hums and mouth at where she can feel his length in his pants. "Mmmm, how desperate are you for me?" She brings a hand up to rub as him through the fabric wanting to get him hard. "Tell me how great my mouth is."

"Fuck, I'm so desperate. Your mouth is magical." He tosses his head back moaning a little more freely. "So fucking sexy." Niall can feel his pants get tight and he's rock hard.

She smiles brightly and grabs at the waistband of his jeans. "You know what would make this even better?" She pauses in her movements and looks up at him. "If librarian with the hot ass did this." Her smile vanishes and she slaps at his pants. "Fucking animal." She gets up, leaving him to relieve himself if he's that damn desperate.

His eyes widen. "Are you kidding me! We haven't had sex in eight months can you blame me?" Niall stands up stalking off to the bathroom. He's pretty sure he's officially lost it.

\------------

"Here you go! Hope you find a book, love." Louis smiles as she hands out stickers to the kids that passed and asked for one.

She sat in a sat over in the reading corner and had her ankles crossed since she had an unusually short skirt on. It wasn't till she saw Ryli and his father back again that had a true smile on her face. "Ryli! Do you want a sticker, sweetie?"

Niall grins, setting the boy down on his feet. "Go get a sticker, love." It has been a few days, but they were back with the books they've read and movie they watched for something new.

Louis peels the sticker from the paper and sticks it on the boy's chest. She smiles and gives him a small one armed hug. "That sticker looks great on you!"

Ryli smiles brightly and puffs his chest out in pride. "New books, Lou! New books!"

"Come on, Ry, she's busy and we know where the books are." Niall assures him settling a large palm on his shoulder. "And we have to return the old ones." He starts to steer him the opposite way.

“No! It’s fine! I’ll help.” Louis calls one of the interns over and has her hand out the stickers. She picks Ryli up and balances him on her hip. “I can even check those books back in for you guys.”

Niall smiles softly sucking his lip ring into mouth. He had a bad habit of doing it but he realized that the fabric of her shirt bad been pulled down. "Fuck." He immediately blushes looking elsewhere while they drifted down the aisle.

Louis frowns and looks back at him for a second or two. "You okay?"

Ryli giggles and looks over at his daddy. He smiles brightly before opening his mouth. "Fuck!"

Niall laughs giving his son a thumbs up. "Tell that to your mum whenever you see her." He looks up at Louis sighing. "Uh, you're having a wardrobe malfunction, let me help."

He doesn't think anything of it reaching forward and grabbing the collar of her shirt. He ignores the fact that his fingertips brush right above her breasts lifting it up then walking like that didn't happen.

Louis' breath hitches as he fixes her shirt. She should be angry or upset at him since she hardly knows him, but instead her stomach does a tiny flip and her face flushes. "I, uh... Thanks..." She mumbles quietly as she reaches him again. She clears her throat as they come to the book shelf they were before. "Ryli, you'll have to get down there yourself. I can't get down there with this skirt on, lovebug."

Niall takes him away standing him on the ground. "This is the last day daddy can take you to the library so get some good ones." He hates having to leave his son, but he has to do it.

Louis furrows her brow. "Last day?" She doesn't want to pry, but she'd miss them. Ryli was just as cute as a button and Niall... Well, he made her smile lot.

Ryli sighs. "Daddy goes away a lot. He plays music."

"Yeah, daddy's going back on tour. I don't take you for a metal fan, but we're really popular. We're called Not Ready to Die." He shrugs his shoulders watching his son pick a few books. "We're headlining with ACDC." That thought has him grinning.

Louis shakes her head and shrugs. "I know who ACDC is..." She makes a mental note to look up the band when she gets home. "Well, if that's the case, let's get you tons of books, love! Don't want my favourite little reader to run out of things while Daddy is away." Cautiously, she holds her skirt down as she gets on her knees to try and help the boy find more books.

He checks her out taking another picture. Doing it out of spite after what Laura did to him. He posts it on Twitter. 'Another edition of the same book. Can I renew it?'

He chuckles at his own library puns. "Yeah we don't expect everyone to know us."

Louis looks up at him and smiles. "I'm not much of a metal fan. I'm mainly top forty, billboard charts. I do however enjoy classic rock. I have a friend who has tickets to an ACDC show. Make sure you rock his world." She pulls out a few Clifford books and as many Seuss as she can find. After a couple more minutes, the pile has grown to a good twenty five to thirty books. "Alright, one more."

She gets up and tugs at her skirt to ensure it doesn't ride up much. "Now, Ryli, you have to promise me that only daddy will read this book to you, okay?" She grabs a copy of Go the Fuck to Sleep.

Niall laughs hard at the title. "Sounds like my kind of book. Perfect for you, you little shit." He takes the large stack to the front once again so they could check them out.

Louis follows and smiles brightly. "I figured as much." She starts to scan the books and place them in a bag for him. Before handing it over however, she grabs a slip of paper and a pen and quickly jots down her number. "Um, this is for... Uh, emergency purposes. You know, like when he can't get to the library to return books or if you... Uh, just need a talk or something."

She blushes madly as she slips the number into his bag and hands it to him. "I hope you have a great tour."

Niall licks over his lips staring down at the paper. He leans forward on the counter flicking his tongue out to show his piercing. "I have a lot of emergencies. Some that would be best handled privately." He grins picking his son up. "Ready to go?"

Louis doesn't- can't- say anything back because the next person is already pushing their way up to the counter. She watches as the two walk out of the library together and she wonders what she just got herself into.

\------------

Laura is in the kitchen trying to cook something edible. She knows people don't think she's a great girlfriend, but she has her reasons. She loves Niall, she really does, but she's 24 and she's not getting any younger. She wants a family.

Yes, she has a son. Yes, she has a famous boyfriend. Yes, she has a great flat. But she doesn't have a ring.

After Ryli was born, she promised herself not to have more kids until she was married. Four years later and she's still exactly where she was before her son was born. She just wants reassurance that Niall won't look at another girl on tour and suddenly want her too.

The front door opens and she does her best to smile and be the loving girlfriend today. "Hey, babe."

"Uh, hi..." he's not used to her being all cheery like he's some amazing boyfriend. "Are you cooking?" Niall's trying not to gag at the smell sitting the books on the kitchen island.

"Attempting to at least. We might end up doing take away again." She sighs as she turns and sees Ryli asleep in Niall's arms. She walks over to him and kisses him softly before placing a kiss to her son's hair. "Why don't you go lay him down and then come back out here? I think you deserve a reward for being such a good daddy lately."

Niall knows it can't be anything he actually wants knowing her. Either way he lies Ryli down in his bed pulling the blanket over him. "Night, buddy." He kisses his forehead leaving the room.

Laura smiles and watches them go. She starts pulling out her son's books and smiling at the pictures and titles. She doesn't notice the piece of paper that flutters to the floor.

Niall comes back in leaning against the counter. "Uh, ignore that last book." He knows she doesn't like cursing but he doesn't see the problem with it.

She shrugs as she pulls it out. "Come here. I want to apologise to you." She reaches over and turns off the stove before pulling him flush against her with her back against the island. "I feel like I've been a horrible girlfriend lately. I just want to show you that I still love you."

Niall's eyebrows shot up. "Are you sure? You're not going to get me hard then leave me again are you?" He'd rather not repeat that incident a second time. It had been bad enough.

"Promise." She smiles and pulls him down by the back of his neck and smashes their lips together. Her hands wander up her shirt and explore the hard contours of his chest. Her fingers find his nipple piercing and she smiles into the kiss as she tweaks the bar lightly.

Niall moans pushing his tongue into her mouth, the piercing catching behind her teeth every now and then. "Forget dinner." He grabs her hips trying to get closer than they already were.

Laura giggles and nods. "It was shit anyway." Her breath hitches as his hips press firmly into hers. "Take me, Ni. Right here in the kitchen. Bend me over the island and fuck me. Push me to the ground and fuck me against the tiles." She moans lightly. "Shit, just do something."

Niall moans getting on the ground and pulling her on top of him. Slowly he grinds his hips up hissing at the friction. "God, it's been months." Niall gasps eyes closing.

Laura smiles and grinds down to meet him halfway. "I know. I'm so sorry, baby. I've just been so upset, but I wanna make you feel good before you leave me again." She leans down and presses their lips together roughly. Her arms are stretched up and above her, nails dragging against the tile. She pulls back from her when her fingers trip up on something. "What's this?"

Niall catches his breath lifting his head to see what she's holding. "That's just a piece of paper." He waves her off leaning up to attach their lips again.

Laura is half tempted to toss it to the ground and forget about it, but she unfolds it anyway and makes a disgusted noise before pulling back. "Who the fuck is Louis and why is she giving you her number?"

Niall pretends like it's no big deal. Louis is a guy's name after all. "He is in a local punk band." He rolls his eyes sitting up. "You're always so jealous it's a guy nothing to worry about."

"It's a guy? Did you meet him at the library? Because they really hope Ryli enjoys the books they picked out." She reads from the paper and looks at her boyfriend.

"I know I'm not that skinny perfect girlfriend since I had Ryli, but you're definitely not boyfriend material either!" She shouts and gets up from his lap and stomps her way back to their room and slams the door shut.

Niall groans tugging at his hair. He gets his phone out deciding to text her. 'Hey you want to meet at the library tomorrow? I'll leave Ryli with his mum.'

It takes a few minutes, Niall's phone vibrates with a text. 'Thought I told you this number was for emergencies only? (; But sure! I'm actually still here if you need me now. I lock up in about ten minutes, but I'll leave the back door unlocked for you. Yeah?'

'Yeah and trust me it is an emergency.' Niall stands up sighing. "I'm going out to get dinner since you're not cooking." He calls down the hallway, grabbing his car keys and trudging outside to his range rover.

\------------

Niall gets out of his car turning the alarm on in case of robbers. He has to walk around the building until he finds the backdoor slipping inside. "Hello?" He calls looking around.

Louis pokes her head around the corner and smiles brightly. "In here!" She heads back into the break room and sits in one of the chairs and that line a long table where the librarians eat lunch together. "So what's your emergency?"

She turns the chair and crosses one leg over the other and self-consciously tugs the short skirt down a bit. "Must be bad if you had to see me so soon after leaving."

Niall worries his bottom lip between his teeth. "I want to fuck." He realises how harsh that sounds apologising immediately after. "If you want to I mean."

Louis blinks a couple of times and stares up at him from her chair. "Oh, uh..." She gets up and closes the blinds to the outside before unbuttoning her blouse. "Sure. I mean, why not? You're fit."

Niall's eyes widen. "Are you sure? I mean I know how bad that sounded and all." He rubs at the back of his neck feeling his cock twitch in interest at her buttons coming undone.

She finishes untucking her shirt from her skirt and tosses the shirt across one of the chairs in the room. She looks up at him. "I'm standing here without a shirt on and you’re questioning if I'm serious about getting fucked by you?" She smiles and shakes her head. "True, you could have something like 'I would very much enjoy sexual intercourse with you.' I'm not a fancy girl though. Just fuck me raw."

Niall groans pressing her hard against the table. "Mind if I ask how old you are?" He grabs at the hem of his shirt pulling the fabric over his head revealing more and more tattoos.

Louis moans and traces her fingers over the designs in his skin. "Twenty seven. That a problem or no?" Her hands drift down to his belt and she fiddles with the clasp before finally getting then undone. "How old are you?"

"Twenty five. Mm, an older woman, I like that." He finally just kisses her his lip ring rubbing against hers. "You realize you're about to get fucked by a celebrity?" He's not cocky at all, but he just wanted to remind her.

"Just make it even better. Don't worry, I'm not secretly recording this or anything." She hikes her skirt up, not even bothering to take the thing off. "If you weren't so desperate, we could have some real fun." Louis says as she pushes their mouths together. "If you're as good as you think you are though, maybe we can have fun some other time."

Niall grins widely shaking his head. "No, we'll have fun all right." He takes her wrist pulling her out to the main room pushing her up against a bookcase. He attaches his lips to her neck, working them against the sun kissed skin, growling quietly to bite at her earlobe.

Louis gasps as a shelf is forced into her lower back. "Jesus! Niall!" Her legs are wrapped around his waist her arms are grabbing at the shelf above her head to try and hoist herself up a bit more. The books around them are starting the shake a bit at the force of their actions.

His hands grab and grope her helping her stay up and against the books. Niall moves sleek dipping his tongue into the hollow point of her neck licking a stripe up the column of her throat.

Louis' gasps arching into the point where his tongue is touching her. "Come on, Niall. Screw this teasing shit. Fuck me already." She's panting heavily and flicking her hair from her face.

He nods pressing her farther back so he unbutton and unzip his pants pushing his clothing down until his hard cock hits his stomach.

Louis whimpers as she sees him fully uncovered. She thrusts herself downwards trying to get closer to him. "Niall, please!" She whines and tightens her grip around his waist.

He groans lining himself up rubbing his head against her folds to spread his pre come. "I promise, baby, if you're a good girl, tomorrow I'll eat you out with my piercing still in." He whispers into her ear licking the shell as he slid inside the tight warm heat.

Louis' breath is stolen away as he slides into her. In no way is she a virgin, but it's been so long she swears she's as tight as one. Her nails dig into the wood of the shelf as she holds in the slight scream of pain. Her eyes are squeezed shut and her head tossed back. "Fuck, Niall. Move!"

Niall doesn't have to be told twice. He grips her pelvis harshly pulling out only to plunge back in. He groans tossing his head back hat falling off to the floor. "Fuck," he breathes out thrusting in and out. "Babe, have you had sex before?"

Louis groans out a yes. "Been so fucking long though." Her teeth are barred and she's trying to ride through the pain. She lets go of the bookshelf and wraps her arms around his neck. Her nails dig into the skin there and rake along his spine.

He groans louder at her nails digging into him. Scratching, hair pulling, and lip biting turned him on so much. "Babe, you're fucking gorgeous." Niall isn't sure if she's flexible, but he takes one of her legs and throws it over his shoulder grinding into her much deeper.

Louis is breathing heavy. The new angle is stimulating her in all the right places and he's hitting a place inside her that has her throwing her head back and letting her mouth hang open in silent moan. Her legs are quivering and she's really not sure how long she can actually hold out. "Fair warning, I tend to, um..." She so embarrassed about this. "I tend to squirt."

Niall tucks a stand of her hair behind her ear. "That's so fucking hot." He growls in the back of his throat his thrusts growing erratic, the great pulling in the pit of his stomach.

She's can feel the flush across her face. She focuses in on the immense pleasure coursing through her and she can feel her walls spasming. "So close, Niall. Fuck, so close!" Her entire body tenses and a choked noise is all she can manage as she can practically feel the rubber band in her stomach snap and she's coming hard and fast around him.

Niall grinds up a few more times feeling himself tighten. He pulls out and starts wanking, coming all over her chest and stomach. "Holy shit!" He rests his sweaty forehead against Louis' sighing. "That was amazing."

Louis is still coming down from her high, but she manages a small smile. "Glad I could be of service. I'm definitely thinking you can contact me when you have an emergency."

Eventually, her legs grow tired and she unhooks them from around his body. She's sore, no doubt, but she feels amazing. The floor below them is wet with her release and she laughs. "So I need to go to the bathroom and clean this off my body unless you plan on licking your own pleasure off me."

"That is really gross, but I'll help you clean." He loosely grabs her wrist pulling her towards the bathroom not minding walking around naked.

Once inside he grabs some paper towels wetting them before gingerly cleaning her off. He's probably being too caring if this was just sex, but he hasn't been able to love anyone and he needs to show someone.

Once she's clean, Louis sighs and leans back against the bathroom counter. "I can't tell if I'm more hungry or if I'm more sleepy." Her stomach quickly growls, solving the dilemma for her. "Okay, food it is." She looks up at the metal god, "want to get a bite to eat with me?"

"Yeah, sounds fantastic." He laces their fingers together leading her out to where their clothes were. "I was wondering... Our first show on tour is Mayhem Fest and we're headlining. Do you want to come?" Niall sucks his lip ring into his mouth.

Louis smiles softly down at the floor. "You wouldn't want me there. I don't know anything about metal or punk or whatever genre you play. I'd be like that annoying clingy girl because I'd be so out of my element." She does let out a small laugh. "Trust me. I'd stick out. I'd probably wear my short shorts with my sheer top and I'd get so many looks."

"Please?" He whispers looking down at her. He laughs nervously stepping back realizing how fucking annoying he sounds. "I'm sorry. I haven't... Never mind, uh, I should go home." Niall pulls his underwear up working on his jeans. He didn't mean to rush out, but this is sex not talk about your feelings.

Louis frowns and grabs at his forearm lightly. "If you really want me there, I'll go. I just don't want to annoy you when I get to this fest and suddenly feel like staying with you the whole time." She smiles softly and cocks her head to the break room since that's where her blouse is. "And you can't go home yet. You have to buy me dinner, Mister Rockstar. I ain't free you know."

Niall smiles softly finally getting his shirt on. "You're afraid of being clingy? I feel like I'm being clingy." He leads them back to get her shirt. "I'll take you shopping. We'll get you rocked out for the concert and you can meet my band members."

"Asking a girl to a rock festival isn't clingy- it's amazing." Louis grabs her shirt and makes herself look presentable again. She grabs everything and heads towards the back door once he's ready as well. "Thank god I have the day off tomorrow. Spend it sleeping, shopping, and maybe with you. Who knows?"

"You'll spend it with me, but I have to warn you that I bring Ryli. He loves my music and his 'Uncles.'" He smiles as he thinks about him. "I have to cover his arms in fake tattoos for this though." Niall goes outside waiting for her to lock up.

She locks the door behind her before spotting her car across the parking lot. "I'm completely fine with Ryli. I gotta say I'm completely in love with him. He's just too adorable." She shuffles her bag higher up her arm and bites her lip at a certain thought. "What do I even wear to meet a metal band or whatever. All I have is TopShop and they aren't very metal."

"I'll take you to the mall. Trust me, I'll pick it out." Niall wraps his arm her shoulders. "I hope you don't mind people with cameras that is." He knows he's with Laura, but no one knows her name and he could just say that Louis was a friend.

"Cameras? Uh, I guess not. I'll just make sure I always have makeup on when I go anywhere with you." She smiles over at him. "I should get going though. My roommate is expecting me in two hours time so we can go clubbing. If I want to get a bite and go home and change into something a bit sluttier, I should head out."

"Oh, you hooking up with someone?" He bumps his shoulders against hers. Niall doesn't have a right to be jealous when he's cheating on his girlfriend.

Louis shrugs. "Probably not. You're the first shag I've had in about a year and a half. It was horrible! A whole eighteen months with no one to fuck!" She laughs and looks over at him. "Besides, I'll probably be the one who's too busy holding my friend's hair back to enjoy myself."

"Yeah, usually I'm the friend my band watches out for when we drink. They all don't like drinking so there's never a debate on who will be the sober friend." He grins chuckling. "Leaving already? Didn't you want dinner?"

"I, unfortunately, am not able to get drunk because the roommate always starts before we leave so I'm always the sober one by default." Louis bites at her lip. She really wants to go out with him, but she promised Eleanor... "How about you come clubbing with us? I know it's probably not your scene, but it could be fun. I'd have a guy for once."

"Oh, uh... It's late." He looks down at his phone he pulled out of his pocket. "You know I guess I can." Niall smiles tucking it back away. Ryli was asleep anyways.

Louis smiles brightly. "Great! Do you want to change or just wear that? You can either meet us at the club in two hours or you can just come to my place and hang out. Maybe help me pick an outfit." She frowns suddenly. "Oh, god. Now I sound clingy. Uh, you don't have to come if you don't want."

"No, I'll come." He can't go and change otherwise Laura would expect him to stay and that's not an option. "I'll drive my car." Niall gets into his own waiting for Louis to go.

\------------

Niall licks over his lips tasting vodka and the mint Louis had him take. Apparently his breath smelled terrible after throwing up once which hadn't been his fault he was jumping too much. He stumbles upstairs to his apartment door. It takes a minute for him to figure out which way he had to turn the doorknob stepping inside.

The flat is dark minus the glow from the living room that indicates that the television is still on. Ryli comes running from and room at the sound of an opening door. The boy's face is so happy and excited, but when he sees his daddy standing there empty handed it quickly changes to a pout. "Where's the food? Daddy, I'm hungry!"

"Food? What are you talking about?" Niall slurs, his vision blurry and out of focus. It finally dawns on him that he was supposed to pick up dinner. "Fuck! Shit, fuck. Hold on I'll take care of you." He stumbles into the kitchen, flipping the switch. He goes to the freezer getting a package of dinosaur shaped frozen nuggets out.

Laura leans against the entryway staring at her completely inebriated boyfriend. "Ryli, why don't you go to your room and lay down. I'll bring you dinner when it's done."

The boy nods and heads to his room, shutting the door behind him.

Laura waits until she hears the click from the door before glaring at the male. "Where the fuck have you been?"

Niall looks up. "Been out where else?" He burps out loud rubbing his stomach to settle it. Once he's sure he'll be fine he moves on to tearing the plastic open fumbling to get a plate. He ends up knocking over a set of Tupperware bowls, but grins when he has a plate.

"You've been gone for nearly seven hours! You said you were going to pick up dinner and now you come home wasted!" Laura whisper yells at him. She hates fighting loud enough for Ryli to hear them. "Sometimes, I don't even know why I'm still with you."

"I don't know why I'm still with you, you fucking celibate prude." He murmurs under his breath placing six chicken nuggets onto the face of the plate putting it in the microwave. "What do you expect me to do? I'm raising our kid and I haven't gotten laid."

"Raising our kid? So leaving him for months to go gallivanting around with that stupid band is raising him?" She's so upset right now and she just feels the word vomit trickling in the back of her throat. "Want to know why you haven't gotten laid? Because I’m fucking fat from carrying your kid. I'm trying so hard to get back to the perfect image for you and all you can of is sex! Do you think of anyone but yourself?"

"I go on tour because of the money! Who bought this expensive fucking flat? Not you! Your sorry ass stays inside all damn day! And I don't care how you look! I understand that you're not rail thin and that's okay!" He shouts, his voice raising with each word. "Why don't you just fucking leave? You're always telling me how horrible Ryli is!" He gets the plate out opening the fridge to retrieve the ketchup.

Laura stays silent as she stares over at him. "I'm here because I love you. It's stupid and fucking ridiculous, but I do. And Ryli only ever misbehaves when you're not here." She sighs frustratedly. "Maybe you should take Ryli on tour with you."

"Do you want me too? Because I have no problem doing it." Niall maybe drunk but he's aware of what he's saying. "Ryli!" He calls out transferring the plate to the table along with a glass of lemonade.

The boy quickly runs out to the table and sits down and begins eating. "Thank you, daddy," he says through a mouthful of chicken.

Laura doesn't say anything for a while. She thinks it over. She doesn't think she's ever going to get a diamond at this point. "I don't know. I just want us to be a family and we can't do that with you being gone all the time."

"I don't want a family, Laura." Niall finally says what he's been thinking for the past two years. "We have a child, but I don't want to get married. I'm on tour all the time and it's not something I want to consider." He ruffles Ryli's tousled brunet hair. "Hey, you want to go on tour with daddy?"

Laura stares ahead, blank and unsure of what to do. That's why she'd stuck around so long. "Well it's good to know I wasted about five and half years of my life with you." She slowly turns and heads to their bedroom, shutting the door behind her softly.

Ryli, unaware to the heavy atmosphere, smiles brightly and nods. "Yes! See Harry all the time!"

Niall laughs and nods. "Yes, you can see him all the time!" He sighs kissing his head. "I'm going to bed okay?"

Niall doesn't wait for an answer stumbling to the couch and lying down. He yawns and it takes only seconds for him to fall asleep.

\------------

Ryli bounces in his car seat in excitement. Niall was taking him to the band meeting and that meant time with Uncle Harry. He watches out the window as they speed over to Uncle Zayn's home. Ryli kept talking to himself and trying to read the books he got yesterday from the library.

When they finally arrived and Niall set him on the ground, he took off to the front door. "Uncle Harry! Uncle Harry!"

Liam is the one who answers the door smiling. "Hey, buddy, come on in. Uncle Zayn and Uncle Harry are on the couch." He smiles at the red snapback Ryli wore matching his dad's. Speaking of which he greets Niall letting him in.

The younger of the two enters the room waving. "Hope you don't mind me bringing Ry over."

Zayn who was waving at the boy as he attacked Harry with a hug, looks up at Niall. "Not a problem at all. We do have some PR to take care of. Winston wants a statement within the hour that he can run."

Ryli settles into his Uncle Harry's lap and begins to examine the man's hands. He's always been fascinated with how much bigger than his own they are.

Harry curls Ryli closer to him smiling and kissing his neck once. He didn't know why Ryli favored him but he loved it in all honesty.

Niall nods sitting in an arm chair sinking into the shift cushions. "A statement on the tour? Speaking of which I need to talk to you guys about that."

"Not quite the tour." Zayn grabs one of the gossip tabloids and tosses it into the coffee table. A huge picture of Niall and Louis from the night before covered the front and multiple questions littered the sides. 'Niall's mystery girl?' 'Who is she?' 'The librarian from twitter?'

"We need a statement on this." Zayn shrugs and waves a hand in the papers direction.

Niall knew this would get out eventually. "Uh... Well I mean I have a thing with her, but we've only had a handful of conversations. I'd have to talk to her after all I'm still barely with Laura." He doesn't want to talk about her with Ryli around, but he seems distracted anyways. "Let me talk to her and see what she wants to say. She doesn't even know who we are anyways."

Zayn shrugs. "Good enough for me. I mean, where you stick your dick ain't my business."

"Zayn! Small ears!" Liam hisses.

The darker male laughs and rolls his eyes. "Anyway, what you want to talk about for tour? You're not backing out are you?"

Niall isn't sure how any of them will react, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. "Laura left to her mum's and I was wondering if Ryli can come on tour with us."

Harry rubs his fingertips into Ryli's small arm his entire face lighting up. "Fuck yeah! Uncle Harry likes that idea! Hear that, Ryli? You'll be with us the entire time! I can read you stories and you can sleep in my bunk with me!"

Zayn is smiling brightly at the notion. "Of course! He's family! He belongs on the bus with us!"

Liam is the only one who looks worried. "What about when we're on stage? Can you find someone to look after him while we're on tour? I mean, I don't mind him coming, but is there someone you can bring along to watch him?"

"I..." Niall swallows. "I know someone, but I don't know how open you guys would be and if she'd even say yes."

Harry waves Liam off. "Stop ruining everything with technicalities. Ryli wants to come don't you?"

Liam holds his hands up to show his innocence. "These are the questions the tour director will throw at us."

Zayn huffs and rolls his eyes. "You don't have to know until next week, but at least think of someone."

Ryli smiles brightly. "I'm going away with daddy? What about mommy?"

Niall ignores them for a minute to look over at his son. "Mommy is with Grammy right now so it's just going to be us two." He sits back on the chair arms crossed one over the other.

Ryli nods and looks back up at Harry beaming. "I get to go away with you! And daddy will be there too!" He looks over at Zayn and Liam and his face can barely contain the smile. "We can cuddle all night and watched Disney movies! And you can read the books Louis got me!"

Niall chuckles shaking his head. "Or we can watch something we all like, like zombie movies."

Harry stands up stretching his arms balancing Ryli on his hip. "Let's go make lunch."

Zayn watches as the curly haired boy carries the small child through the house towards the food. He looks back to Niall once Ryli is out of earshot. "So who's the woman? And what is going on with you and Laura? You guys are harder to keep track of than who Taylor Swift is currently dating." He rolls his eyes and looks over at his blond friend.

"I don't want to marry her right now. We're on tour so much I want to wait until the band's popularity settles but she doesn't like that." He rubs at his face sighing. "I slept with Louis. She's a librarian and I met her when she was reading to children. I don't know I like her."

Zayn looks over at the man. "So you cheated?" He sighs heavily. "Niall, that's huge. I don't want to sound like Laura, but that's a complete asshole thing to do."

He presses the heels of his hands into his eyes and groans. "I get why Laura is upset- even if it's just a switch from girlfriend to fiancé. She's put five years into this relationship."

"We haven't had sex for eight months! I felt like I was going to explode." He knows it's not a good excuse.

"Look, I'm thinking of ending it. Neither of us are happy and it's just making us miserable. She deserves to be happy with a guy that can stay at home and marry her."

Zayn shakes his head. "Yeah, but you have her kid. Does Louis even know about Laura and Ryli?"

"... She knows about Ryli." He hates being cross examined like this.

"Look keeping a family together for a child is terrible. If we're not happy do you think Ryli will ever be? No, he won't."

Zayn backs down a bit. "I think that once we put up the guitars and stop partying and drinking so heavily and came home for good, you three would be a lot happier." He gets up to head to his kitchen but stops with one more word of advice. "Just be careful. Someone is going to get hurt, and I have a feeling you're going to be left alone when everything settles."

Niall stands up feeling frustrated even if Zayn is completely right. "Ryli, I think we should leave." He goes into the kitchen where he's helping making sandwiches. Niall practically snatches him away storming towards the door.

\------------

"This will look hot on you." Niall holds up a torn up black shirt with pictures of an anatomical heart on it. He puts it back when he spots something. He had taken Louis to the mall much like he said he would having gone straight for Hot Topic.

Niall leaves Louis and walks over to one of the floor workers. "Excuse me there's a Not Ready to Die shirt hanging way up there. Do you think you could get it down?"

The clerk looks up ready to tell the person to go fuck off when he realises who exactly is talking to him. "Holy fuck! Yeah. Anything you want, man." He manages to get the shirt down no problem. "Um, it's a girl's cut. It that a problem?"

Louis comes over and looks as the front design. "So this is your band's shirt? Do think there's a way I could slut it up with ruining it entirely?"

"These things are made to tear the shit out of them." He looks up at the young guy and if the Not Ready to Die braclet on his arm doesn't tell him he's a fan then the necklace identical to the one Harry has does. "You think I could get some scissors?" Niall bites his tongue piercing. "I could give you an autograph if you want."

"I think we have some back in the stock room. Give me like five minutes." The kid hands Louis the shirt to hold onto before disappearing again.

The brunette looks over and Niall and chuckles. "So I always ran past this place because I thought it was where Satan worshipers gathered." She looks at the ground and feel the flush across her cheeks. "Then someone said they sold sex toys and I figured it couldn't be that bad of a store."

Niall laughs. "You're thinking of Spencer's, babe. At least us Satan worshippers know how to have fun." He shrugs digging around in his pocket. He always carried around small things in case he ran into a fan. Niall gets a guitar pick he's been using out of his pocket signing his initials onto it waiting for the kid to come back.

The kid sprints back to the front of the store with the scissors that Niall requested. "Here, man. Um, let me know if you need anything else."

Louis watches as Niall hands over the guitar pick. She smiles lightly and watches the kid go back to restocking shelves. "So why do we need scissors? And can we hit up Spencer's next?"

"You want to make this shirt slutty. And yes to Spencer's." Niall lays the shirt flat on the counter using the scissors to cut two inches off the bottom. He puts three slits through the bottom. After he cuts out a deep collar for cleavage. "There, looks good to me. Hey, can we pay now?" He says this as he adds a pair of short black shorts and red vans.

The boy nods eagerly and rings up the total. "So that'll be a total of one hundred and six pounds and seventy nine pents."

Louis nearly chokes on her spit. "Jesus. Thank god I'm salary." She opens up her wallet looking for her credit card.

"You're standing next to a guy that's literally rich. Do you think I'm just going to let you pay?" Niall shakes his head handing his card over. "Besides this was my idea." He points out.

Louis flushes red. "I didn't think you'd be buying me anything." She watches as the boy bags everything and shyly asks Niall to sign his receipt.

"I'm at least buying my own sex toys. I don't think I'd live it down if I let you do that." She takes the bag and smiles softly at the boy before heading to the exit along with Niall.

Niall follows after. "Nah, I want to buy that too. That way you'll have to use them in front of me because I own them." He grins cheekily, but once they're out into the large halls of the mall there's a crowd that rushes over. Apparently word had gotten around that he was here.

Louis has a quip ready to go, but a crowd has gathered and she's a bit overwhelmed. She's jostled around as fans try to get to Niall. And she can barely feel the pressure of his hand in hers.

"Niall? Niall!" Her calls are lost in the constant vying for his attention and the heat from his palm is suddenly gone.

Niall tries waving but it's pretty hard. He looks down when his hand is empty. Where the hell did Louis go? He inevitably has to sign autographs and pose for pictures but the crowd still stays. Niall will never get used to this attention.

Louis finds herself on the edges of the crowd so she pulls far enough away so she can hear before taking out her phone and shooting Niall a text. 'Meet at Spencer's in ten.'

'I'll try.' He grins and keeps up the happy atmosphere lightly pushing through and shouting to be heard. "Hey! Hey can you guys let me through?"

The crowd thins out a bit to let him through, but they follow him wherever he goes.

Louis has managed to find Spencer's and is already comparing toys. She hears the mob before she sees it. Finally Niall breaks through walking in to the small store. "Hey." He nips at her ear watching her pick something out comparing two toys.

She hums a bit and leans back into his touch. "Which one? This one gives me like the hardest orgasm ever, but you have to plug it into the wall." She holds up another one. "This one will me get off, but not as fast and it's a lot easier to hide."

She turns a bit and smirks up at him. "Or do we skip the vibrator and get the bondage stuff."

Niall smirks and reaches behind her holding up a vibrating tongue piercing. "This one would give you a pretty hard orgasm, no plug ins needed, and it's super easy to hide." He looks around before picking the cordless vibrator. "Get that for when I'm not around." He smirks again. "How do you like seeing all of those fans and knowing you're the only one that gets to fuck me?"

Louis smiles brightly. "Makes me want to drop to my knees and suck you off right here." She grabs the cordless vibrator and the vibrating tongue piercing before heading to check out. "Come on. When we're done we can hang out at my house. I can try out all these things I bought today."

"I was planning to anyways. Alright so we fucked in a library we have to find another kinky place." Niall grins heading to the counter to the bubblegum blonde. "Can we get these to go? Unless the back room is open." He laughs but surprisingly he hears a familiar voice.

It's Harry.

"Hey, dude," Harry laughs having entered the store. He walks up next to his band mate bumping their shoulders.

Louis, unsure of who the new addition is, steps a bit behind Niall and tries to finish off their purchase. She's looking around, trying to seem like she wasn't with Niall in case it was someone important.

The girl behind the counter rolls her eyes and starts to ring them up. She grabs a lip tube of Chapstick and winks before tossing it in Louis' bag as well.

Niall smiles turning to the girl. "Harry, this is Louis; Louis, this is my best friend and lead vocalist Harry. So why are you here?"

Harry points over to the section of hats. "Fans keep stealing my beanies so I thought I'd get some new ones. Nice to meet you, Louis."

Louis smiles and waves shyly. "Nice to meet you too. Sorry I'm not jumping around in your face or something. I, uh, I don't really know your music."

The clerk clears her throat behind them. "Excuse me? Yeah, it's thirty five forty three."

"That's cheap." Niall gets his wallet out giving the clerk his money.

Harry shakes his head chuckling. "I'm not conceited enough to think everyone knows who we are. My grandparents have no clue. I swear every time I visit them my grandma always says 'Hazzy, there are strange girls following you around!'"

Louis lets out a sigh of relief. "Oh, good. To be honest, I'm a top forty's kind of girl. I had never even set foot in Hot Topic or Spencer's before today." She pouts as she looks over to see Niall paying. "Hey! I thought I said I was paying for this!"

Niall laughs. "Oops, I guess my wallet slipped."

Harry grins leaving them for a few seconds only coming back once he had at least ten beanies in his arms. He looks up at the girl behind the counter. "Sweetheart, can you keep a secret? We don't want the paps knowing Niall bought sex toys."

The girl shrugs. "I'm not allowed to discuss purchases with anyone. Besides, it ain't my business that he's going down on some girl."

Louis blushes as she takes the bag and stuffs it quickly into the Hot Topic bag. "So when is this festival? I need to put it on the schedule at work."

"Saturday." Niall answers, blushing himself. He knew he was going to do it but it still embarrassed him.

Harry leans forward humming. "You're really hot you know that?"

The girl behind the counter's face gets hot as a blush spreads down her neck. "Oh, um, thanks. I'd offer to take my clothes off for you, but I already do that for someone else."

Louis pulls out her phone and makes a note to take a day this weekend. "So who watches Ryli when you're on the road?"

Harry pouts at the blonde. "Aw, come on. I've been told my dimples are too charming to refuse."

Niall rolls his eyes before looking at Louis. "His mum does, but Ryli's coming on the road with us. Actually we needed a babysitter..."

The girl sighs, but has a small smile on her lips. She takes the beanies from his hands and starts to ring him up. "Lucky for you, my boyfriend is a huge fan. I don't think he'd mind. I go on break in five minutes."

Louis looks a bit shocked at the girl, but tries to stay focused on the conversation at hand. "Really? I don't know anyone who's good with kids."

Harry winks grabbing his bag. "Good girl." He leans against the counter sighing sinking one of his snakebites into his mouth.

Niall stares at her. "You... I was wondering if you wanted to come."

"Oh..." Louis' eyes are opened wide and she wants to say yes right now, but there's so much stuff to consider. She bites at her lip, thinking about the offer. "How long is tour? I mean, the library is surprisingly strict about vacation time and stuff."

"It's ten months." Niall knows it's a stretch since they know nothing about each other. "If you can't I could just get my mum to take Ryli. He'll be disappointed, but he'll learn that you can't get everything."

"No, no, no. I want him to go, I just don't know if I can get off for that long. Let me rephrase that, I know I won't be able to get out for that long." She sighs as she thinks about what to do. "I really want him to go and I really want to go, but the only option would be to quit my job. As shitty as the pay is, that's my only source of income."

"I could help you out- I don't mind. I don't know I like you, you're different." Niall smiles softly the seam of his lips curving up. "Ryli really likes you too." He grabs his things leaving the store with them.

Louis smiles softly and ducks her head. "I really like you guys too." She licks at her lips before grabbing his hand tightly. "Come on. I want to have a bit of fun with you. You know, the kind of fun you can't have in public."

"Well we could, but I'm sure there's a law against it." He smirks pulling the smaller girl out and into the chaotic crowd. This time he has a death grip on her hand to make sure they don't get separated.

"I'm down for breaking a few laws if you want to give your fans a show." She whispers in his ear as he pulls her through the gaggle of fans. She doesn't know if she'll make it in the world of metal and tattoos, but as long as Niall keeps a hold of her hand she's sure she can at least try.

\------------

Louis giggles as she slaps Niall's hands away from her bum. "Jesus. At least wait until we get inside!" She's pressed against her door trying- fumbling- with her keys. She wants that door open so badly. She had a plan to drive him absolutely crazy, but she needed to get inside and find a way to take control.

She gets the door open and she stumbles inside, laughing. She tosses the Hot Topic bag to the ground and reaches in to grab the Spencer's bag. "Come on. I want to show you something."

Niall nods eagerly slamming the door shut. He bites harshly into her neck grinning at the bruise already forming. "Taste so good." He grabs at her shirt trying to pull it over her head.

Louis laughs and lets her shirt be taken from her body, but then tangles their fingers together and drags him into her bedroom where she promptly shuts the door and locks it in case Eleanor comes home early. She pushes him into a chair off to the right of her bed and makes sure he can see her just perfectly while she's lying on her bed. "You were in charge last night, but now it's my turn. You can watch, but you can't touch until I tell you." She unbuttons her jeans and drops them to the floor and stands there in her thong and bra before climbing onto the bed where their purchases were.

Niall groans. "Should tie my hands with some scarves to make sure I'm not naughty." He's already getting hard at the idea straining against his jeans.

"Is that what it's going take to make sure you listen to me?" She says softly as she crawls off the bed and over to her closet. She finds the two cheapest scarves she owns and makes her way back to him, tying his hands to the chair.

Once she's back on the bed, she sits facing him and spreads her legs obscenely and runs her hands over her centre and down her thighs. "Hope you enjoy the view."

Niall worries his bottom lip between his teeth sucking on his lip ring. "Mm, babe." He crosses his legs trying to hide his erection.

Louis smiles softly and brings a hand up to run lazy little circles over the front covering of her thong. Her breath hitches every now and then as she hits it just right and her clit throbs. Her other hand is behind her, working on the clasps of her bra. She manages to get that undone as well and soon enough her thong is her only clothing left.

"Mm, baby, touch yourself some more." Niall begs squirming in his seat. "Keep going make yourself come." He thrusts his hips up.

Louis giggles and slides her thong off her legs and onto the floor with the rest of her clothes. Her fingers find her clit and she's moaning loud and obscene. She stares straight ahead at Niall as her other hand comes up to lips and she's licking and sucking at two of her fingers trying to make sure they're dripping with saliva. Deeming them ready, she brings them down to her entrance and circles it twice before pushing them both inside of her fully.

"Oh fuck, babe." He grinds up into the air and he needs to get in her. "I need to fuck." Niall moans breathing heavily, chest going up and down.

"Nope. Not yet." Louis pants out as she thrusts her fingers in and out of herself. After a few minutes of that, she pulls her fingers free and she moans at the empty feeling and she shivers when the cool air hits her still open cunt.

She reaches over for the bag and digs around a bit until she pulls out the vibrator Niall had just bought for her. She gets the packaging off and locates two batteries in her nightstand drawer before bringing the thing to life. With a resounding thrum echoing around the room, she pushes the toy inside of her and moans- abashed- at the feeling of pleasure.

"Shit, fuck." He tosses his head back, but keeps his eyes trained on her. "So fucking gorgeous." Niall squirms, his dick starting to hurt.

Louis can feel her own muscles clenching again. "So close, Niall. Watch me come. So fucking wet you."

She adjusts the angle of the vibrator just so and she gasps as she feels herself release. She pulls the toy from inside her and rests it against her clit as she continues to feel the sheets below her become soaked in her own cum.

"Fuck, baby, please it hurts." Niall doesn't care that he's whining it really hurts. It's throbbing and he's not getting any air to it. "Need to come." He pulls at his wrists; she's fucking good at knots.

She waits a few seconds to try and come down from her orgasm before getting onto her own shaky legs and coming around to untie the knots. Her hands fumble with the material until it's finally undone. "Fuck, Niall. Touch me, fuck me, do whatever you want to me."

He growls like a predator stalking their prey throwing her onto the mattress hard. He crawls over her grinding down onto her stomach. Niall makes himself stay still, taking his piercing out to tear open the vibrating one.

She clutches tightly at her comforter beneath her. She's arching up as best she can trying to meet his grinding pelvis and pleasure him.

Once the he has the new tongue ring in, she idle wonders what it's for. He can't honestly be thinking of eating her out right now. She's still way too sensitive to even think about that pressed against her.

"Teasing me hurt, babe. I think I'm going to teach you a lesson about hurting me." Niall presses a small button to vibrate the metal against his pink muscle. "You like pain?" He doesn't give her a chance to answer pressing it on her clit.

Louis eyes clench shut and her jaw drop open and a small whimper escapes her. "Niall! Oh god! Please!" Her mind is screaming at her move, move, move- but she can't and the feeling of the vibrations against her sensitive nerves are too much. She can feel the tears welling up in her eyes as she climbs to yet climax.

Niall knows it hurts, but she'll come harder than she ever has before. He swirls his tongue running it between her folds finally touching it to her entrance.

"Beautiful, so fucking beautiful." Niall whispers pushing his tongue inside to vibrate against her inner walls.

Tears are running down her face and she has a hand tangled in his hair trying to simultaneously push him away and pull him closer. "Niall! Niall! Fuck! It hurts!"

"Almost done," he manages to mumbles with his tongue out licking around her sensitive walls lapping at any traces of pre come.

She can't help it- she doesn't even know it's happening- but she comes, hard and fast and wet. She's panting and sobbing as the vibrations continue to rock through her as she basically rides out her orgasm. When it all turns painful once more, her grip on his hair tightens and she's yanking him away. She's shaking and everything below her stomach is sore.

He reaches into his mouth turning it off. "How was that?" Niall rests on top of her smiling into the crook of her neck kissing at the sweaty skin.

Louis' breath hitches as she can feel the muscles inside her spasming. "Fucking torture. So painful, but so good at the same time." She cards her fingers through his hair as she reaches for the bag to throw it away. Realising there was something else inside, she takes it out and reads the label. "Goodhead Chapstick- apply before going down on your man." She furrows her brows. "Did you pick this up?"

Niall raises his eyebrow flushing. "No, I did not. Who got that?" He sits up chuckling. "You don't have to use that if you don't want to."

She looks at it again and smiles. "It's cherry. That's my favourite." She pops the cap off and smears it across her lips. "So I'm pretty sure you're still hard as a rock over there. I'll give you two choices. Fuck me or fuck my mouth." She smiles up at him. "Or, you can fuck my mouth, take a break, and then fuck me. Whatever you want."

"I'll just fuck your mouth. You must be sore." He rubs his thumb into her hip smiling. "Better hurry. I have to pick Ryli up later tonight." Niall rolls over so he's lying on his back pulling Louis on top of him.

Louis gasps lightly as their hips are flush together and- yup- she's still sensitive. She tries to disguise it though by pressing their lips together. "So if I were to go on tour with you, would we have to behave or could we get up to not so innocent things whenever?" She asks as she kisses down his torso and bites lightly and each pectoral muscle she can find.

"Well considering Ryli's going we'll have to behave somewhat. Ryli is like in love with Harry though so they'll be sharing a bunk and they'll probably go out for fun." Niall stops when he realizes what she said.

"Wait so you are coming?" He grins happily kissing her.

She smiles into the kiss. "Yes. I'll go with you on tour. I'll even pick Ryli up tomorrow and take him to get new books before we leave." She rests her forehead against his and smiles. "The festival is Saturday so when would we leave for the tour?"

"Saturday after the show. Pack bags and we'll load it on the bus before bringing it over." Niall cards his fingers through her brown hair. "I've never been this excited to go on tour." He shakes his head.

"I've never been this excited to listen to metal music." She laughs lightly and kisses him once again. Once she pulls away, she looks down at the boy and smiles. "Aren't you supposed to be fucking my mouth?"

"Well get to it." Niall growls slapping her bum feeling it move under his palm. "Fucking do it," he says aggressively biting into the side of her neck almost painfully.

She whimpers a bit at the bite before pulling away. "Jesus. At this point you'll be buying me cover up constantly." She moves down his body and smiles up at him from between his legs. She grabs his hands and guides one to hair so he can pull as much as he wants and places the other on the back of her neck. "You're in complete control. Just use me."

She leans down and lets her tongue flit out to lick at the head of his clock. Moaning, she goes in and takes the head into her mouth, looking up at him and giving him permission to control her movements.

Niall watches her, eyes glazed over in a cloud of lust. "Such a little cockslut. A slut for my cock." He thrusts up into her mouth hitting the back of her throat. Niall uses one hand to rug harshly at her hair while using the other one to force her down onto his hard, thick shaft.

Louis can't really do much in her position, but she moans as Niall's cock presses against her throat. She relaxes the muscles there as best she can wanting to take him all the way if that's what he wants. Her breathing is erratic and coming out in hot quick puffs from her nose. Her hands are extended upwards and the nails are digging into his chest, probably leaving marks with how hard she's grabbing.

Niall's ass leaves the mattress feeling her nose bury into the blond tufts of his pubic hair. "Fuck such a warm, wet mouth." He starts to grind up more erratically, stomach tightening. It doesn't take long for him to come, feeling embarrassed at how quick it had been.

Louis just opens her throat and takes as much as she can. She swallows most of it before pulling off and licking at his softening member where the cum that she hadn't been able to swallow was quickly dripping down the sides. Once she's sure he's clean, she crawls back up and collapses half on top of him and half on the bed below. "You taste fucking fantastic."

Niall chuckles cheeks still pink. "You don't think I came too quick do you? It's been so long." He rubs a hand down his face hoping to get rid of the flush.

Louis huffs out a laugh. "Don't forget you were forced to watch me masturbate and ruin my comforter with my cum, then you ate me out, and then you finally got your dick sucked. I think you were just fantastic." She nuzzles her face into his neck. She's thinking of what she should pack when a thought hits her- she has nothing appropriate for a tour or for watching a kid. All of her clothes are way too tight and way too revealing.

She sighs. "What's your favourite part of my body? And my vagina is not an acceptable answer."

Niall pouts. "Damn... I really like your ass. It's beautiful." He reaches around her grabbing a handful of her. "Any particular reason?" He asks an eyebrow raised.

She smiles into his neck. "Well, I'm going to go shopping tomorrow for clothes for the tour. I don't think you want me watching Ryli in a halter top and mini skirt." She rolls over a bit more so she's straddling him and leans in to press their lips together. "Just wanted to know which asset I should emphasise."

"Definitely your bum. I'm kind of an ass man." He admits looking up at how beautiful she looks. He sighs after a minute. "I need to go pick up Ryli now." Niall sits up gently moving her body off of him.

"Okay." She says a bit sadly as he gets up. She finds one of her step-dad's old sweaters that she knick when she left for University on the floor and slips it on. Grabbing a hair tie off the nightstand, she throws her hair up in a messy bun and slips her glasses onto her nose. "What are you doing tomorrow? I want to take Ryli out and get to know him a bit better. Would that be a problem?"

"We don't have anything planned." He leans over kissing her softly. "Both of us would love if you spent time with us." Niall tucks a stand of loose hair behind her ear loving her nerdy, librarian look.

"Perfect. Just text me tomorrow with your address. I'll probably get there around eleven thirty since I have to stop by the library and tell them I'm quitting." She smiles softly.

She still can't believe she's quitting her stable job to be a nanny on tour with some famous metal band. She thinks about it a bit more. "Niall... Your fans... They won't get the wrong impression of me, will they?"

"Why would they?" He raises an eyebrow kissing down her arm leaving multiple pecks on the back of her hand. "Your gorgeous, love. They have no reason to." He takes a step back getting dressed once again.

Louis sighs and kneels over the side of the bed to grab at her laptop and pull it up and into her lap. "I just mean... I randomly appear out of nowhere and now I'm going on tour with you?" She doesn't want the fans to think she was only it for the money. "It's just... I don't know. I don't want them thinking I'm a gold digger."

"Why does it matter what strangers think?" He cups her cheeks leaning in to kiss her lingering on her mouth. "It should only matter what I think. You've never listened to a song of mine so I know you're not a gold digger." He straightens himself out smiling, caressing her cheek.

Louis smiles softly. "As long as you know I'm not with you for the money." She opens the laptop and looks up from above her glasses. "Go get your son. I have some silly metal band to look up on YouTube."

"Silly metal band? I don't know they sound pretty cool if you ask me." Niall chuckles kissing her nose. "I'll see you later." He waves exiting the bedroom. Niall snatches his car keys off the counter leaving the small flat.

\------------

Ryli looks around in wonder as he watches Harry and Zayn throw bags in the bottom of the bus. He turns in his daddy's arms to see Louis there with her own bags. He watches as her and Niall lean in and press their lips together in multiple kisses before Zayn comes over to take her bags.

"Thanks, Zayn." Louis smiles softly and sticks close to Niall's side.

"Ready to go?" Niall asks Ryli fixing his green snapback on his head kissing his forehead. "This is going to be fun." He laces his fingers with Louis' pulling her onto the bus.

"Oh, yeah! So what did you think of our music?" He asks. Laura never liked his music but hopefully Louis would.

"It's, uh, different. Not exactly what I'm used to, but I'm sure I'll get used to it." She shrugs.

Zayn chuckles as he follows them onto the bus. "That's code for 'I hate it and never want to hear ever again, but I'll be nice because I really like your cock.' I'm telling you, man, you fall for top forty."

Ryli frowns at looks over at his father. "Daddy, what's cock?"

Niall laughs looking at his son. "It's right here." He points down at his pants. "But that's a word I don't want you saying."

Harry rolls his eyes adjusting his own tan fedora. "Cock is a bad word, but last month you taught him cunt."

Zayn laughs loudly. "Just remember, Ryli. You have a cock and a girl has a cunt. The goal is to stick your cock in her cunt. Your dad can teach you how. He's really good at it."

Louis' eyes widen and she feels a bit out of place in a bus full of boys. "I'm just... Uh, I'll just keep heading back. There should be a place for me to curl up in a ball and die right?"

Liam sighs as he gets on. "Are we already making her feel uncomfortable? I told you we have to watch it with the comments and language this tour. We have a kid and a woman present."

Niall grins kissing her cheek sloppily. "I'm sorry, but I'll make sure only you know what that's like."

Harry groans plucking Ryli from Niall's hands. "Listen, Ry, here's some advice from Uncle Harry, that's not what you do. You only do that if you really love a girl. Repeat after me my dad is a whore but I'm respectable."

Ryli smiles at Harry like hung the sun in the sky. "My daddy is a whore, but I'm re-spec-ta-kle."

Louis, again, is flushing furiously. "You know, I feel like I'm being called a whore as well in this aspect." She turns to Harry. "And you have no right! Aren't you the same guy who stayed back at Spencer's to fuck the girl at the register?"

Zayn is no more good. He's dying in laughter and teasing Harry relentlessly. "Fuck! The blonde one? Is she any good? I've wanted get my dick in her for the longest time."

Harry's face flushes. "Actually, we only made out. She reached for the d, but I told her I couldn't take it that far since she has a boyfriend."

Niall coos pinching his cheek. "How cute. So when do you plan on losing your virginity?"

The bus erupts with laughter and joking comments after that.

About thirty minutes later, Ryli starts to grow bored. He's squirming around looking for something to do and realises he's in a giant car with nothing to do. "Daddy! I wanna play football! Can we play football, daddy?

"We can't, babes, the bus is moving." Niall sighs, but gets up looking for a football in Ryli's stuff. "We'll play in the hall. We'll just kick back and forth." Unfortunately that's the extent their fun can really go.

Louis smiles softly. "Ryli, maybe when daddy has to work we can play football. I was my school's team captain back in secondary and went to University and played. I can't be that bad at it."

The bit nods and toddles after his father. "Daddy? Is Louis my mommy now?"

Niall's eyes widen. "No, baby, you already have a mommy. Louis is... Louis." He shoots a look to the girl unsure of how to explain this.

Louis isn't even paying attention. She's laughing and carrying on with Zayn and Liam and doesn't even know the awkward going on behind her.

Ryli frowns. "But you and mommy used to kiss and now you kiss Louis. And last night Louis slept in mommy's spot. So... Louis is my new mommy!"

"No, that's not true. Louis is your really good friend okay? You don't call anyone mommy but your mommy." Niall sighs taking his snapback off. This was so awkward. "Stop asking questions and go play." He can't think of anything else to say at this point.

Ryli huffs and is completely unsatisfied with his daddy's answer. Deciding that Harry would tell him the truth, he climbs up into curly haired boy's lap. "Hazza?" He makes sure he has the man's attention before asking. "Is Louis my new mommy?"

Harry starts choking on air. He looked to Niall for help, but he seemed to be zoning out. "Fuck." He smiles softly dimples barely visible. "No, you already have a mommy."

Ryli frowns and repeats his sound logic about the kissing and Louis in mommy's spot. "So she is my mommy. What happened to my old mommy?"

Harry sighs shaking his head. "Daddy likes Louis, but you still have your old mommy. She's at Grammy's because she wants to be. Your mommy will come back when we get home."

Ryli frowns. He knows Louis is his mommy. He decides to change his question to something much more important. "Does Louis want to be my mommy?"

"I... Uh, I don't know, buddy. She likes you, but I don't think she wants to replace your old- I mean the mommy." Harry's fidgeting in his seat uncomfortable with this whole situation.

Ryli stares at Harry for a moment trying to decide if he's telling the truth. He believes him though and lets a huge smile over take his face before kissing Harry's cheek and bouncing off to play football.

Louis is just now noticing Harry's discomfort. "You okay, Harry? You seem a bit shaken."

"I'm fine what are you talking about?" He chuckles although he can tell how fake it is. "It's not important." Harry finally says getting up to go raid the fridge.

\------------

Niall laughs as Ryli walks in between them in the punk look completed. He had his hair up in a quiff with a red streak sprayed on and up the underside of it, dozens of temporary tattoos on his arms, a toddler Not Ready to Die white and blue baseball T, and matching blue converse. "You look very metal handsome."

He's been stopped by fans every fifteen seconds but it was good, a beer in his hand and Louis looking fucking gorgeous in the outfit he bought her. "That's Five Seconds of Summer. They're more punk pop, but they're super cool." He gestures to the band performing on stage.

Louis is so lost, but follows aimlessly. She feels a bit out of it when fans stop and talk to them, she entertains Ryli at that point. A few girls have complimented her clothing and attempted small talk, but when they find out her favourite artists are Justin Beiber and One Direction they leave her.

Ryli is eating his first rock candy lollipop and Louis finds it mildly appropriate considering the venue. Louis smiles as another fan stops them. She merely turns towards the stage and tries to enjoy the band. "I could see myself jamming to this."

Niall signs across the girl's chest like she wanted. He always had fans, girls actually, asking him to sign some intimate part of skin or an article of clothing usually not appropriate to have in public. "Thanks for being a fan." He smiles down at his son. "Hey, are you having fun?" He goes back to Louis. "Yeah, they're not as heavy."

Before Louis can even respond there's another fan. She looks up at Niall and smiles. She turns around to watch the stage once more.

"Actually, I was wonder if I could take a picture of all three of you. I'm a portrait photographer and I'm taking pictures of families at the festivals."

Ryli smiles brightly. "Picture?"

"Sure why not." Niall grabs Ryli balancing his small body on his hip. "Ry, do it with me." He puts his index and pinky finger up for the rock and roll sign, glancing towards Louis. "Get your cute ass over here."

Louis looks back him unsure. "Uh, you sure? I mean I'm not really family." She makes her way over nonetheless and sidles up to Niall, resting her head on his shoulder. She holds up a hand and copies the sign the Niall and Ryli are doing.

Ryli is smiling brightly with hand just like his daddy's. He glances over and sees Louis doing the same. He knows the woman is his mommy- she's in their family picture.

The photographer shrugs. "The picture was good. Thank you so much. I hope you all enjoy your day. Sorry to interrupt."

Ryli frowns once he's on the ground. Going over to Louis, he puts his arms up and makes grabby hands.

The brunet smiles and gladly picks him up and balances him. She looks over at Niall and smiles lightly. "What do you want to do next, Rockstar?"

"We could go meet a few bands or we could go get some of the free Rockstars they have." Rockstar energy drink always supported the rock festivals.

Louis shrugs. "I guess we can go meet some of the bands. I'm not a huge energy drinks kind of girl and if I have to watch Ryli, he's definitely not getting one." She turns her attention to the boy on her hip. "Just think, while Daddy's on stage, we're going to have so much fun together!"

Ryli just kisses at her cheek before nuzzling into her neck. He pulls away though with a frown. "Lou-Lou, why do you have a booboo on her neck?" He points at a bruise that she missed with her cover-up.

Niall laughs shaking his head. "Daddy was mean and bit her, but don't worry I went into timeout." He sends a wink to Louis leading them over to the Five Seconds of Summer booth where the guys just started to line up behind the table.

Ashton grins, dimples showing. "Hey, dude, long time no see."

Mikey spots him next and tries to pull his best fan girl impression. "Er ma gawd! It's Niall! I'm so wet for you!"

Luke laughs and high fives Mikey. "Hey, man."

Ryli pulls on Louis hair that escapes her messy bun. "Lou-Lou, I don't know these people."

Louis smiles lightly. "Ask daddy, baby. I don't know them either."

Niall grins, but turns back to the two next to him. "Oh right! Ryli, you were only a baby then you met them so you might not remember your other uncles. This is Ashton, Michael, Luke, and Calum. Guys, this is Louis and you obviously know Ryli."

Calum coos waving at the toddler. "Hey, love! You're so adorable look at all that hair."

Mikey smiles and makes funny faces at the toddler. "How's it hanging, cutie?"

All the boys laugh, an inside joke perhaps, and then Luke asks, "So how's mommy?"

Ryli beams. "Mommy is right here!" He hugs Louis closer to him.

Ashton blushes red clearing his throat to ignore it instead looking towards Niall. "Thought his mom's name was Laura? We met before..."

Niall shoots Ryli a look. "That's Louis, his mommy is at Grandma's house."

Louis clears his throat awkwardly. "Yeah. I'm just here to watch Ryli while the boys are playing. Nothing spectacular, but at least I get to spend time with this little guy."

Luke smirks. "Totally. And judging by the hickey on your neck, the adult company isn't that bad either."

Niall laughs rolling his own eyes. "You guys are idiots I swear. And if you must know the company is amazing."

Ashton shakes his head lightly. "I can only imagine."

Mikey winks over at the girl. "Well if Niall can't satisfy you, I can give you my number."

Ashton glares at Michael. "Yeah it's 1-800-asshole." He rolls his eyes stalking off and away from the booth.

Mikey sighs and gets up going after the boy. "Ashton! Babe! Wait!"

Louis laughs a bit nervously. "Anyway, you guys were really good. I usually don't listen to any of this kind of music so it's all a bit new to me."

Calum looks like a deer in headlights. "We'll hang out with you after the festival right now we're uh… Busy."

Ryli's eyes widen in excitement as he spots a stand selling smoothies and milkshakes. "Lou-Lou! Milkshakes! Milkshakes! Daddy! Milkshakes!"

Niall doesn't comment glancing at the stand. "You're right, there are milkshakes."

Ryli furrows his brow and pouts at his daddy. "I want a milkshake, daddy. Please? Strawberry!" He turns his gaze to Louis. "Lou-Lou, milkshake?"

Niall nods walking over to the strand gesturing Louis to come with. "Can I get one strawberry, a raspberry, and what do you want, babe?"

Louis frowns. "Uh, I'll just share with you. I'm not a huge milkshake fan." She shrugs and tries to entertain Ryli while they wait. When the shakes are ready, she grabs the strawberry one and hands it to Ryli. "Two hands, baby, okay?"

Ryli grins like the Cheshire Cat and starts drinking his shake way too fast. "T’ank you, daddy."

"You’re welcome, but slow down! It's not going anywhere!" Niall laughs kissing his small nose. He takes his own grabbing the back of Louis' neck, slipping the straw past her lips. It's all suggestive with how her head is down and he's having her suck.

Louis' blushing, she can feel it, but she's keeping eye contact with him the entire time. The second the cold liquid hits her throat, she’s moaning and pulling off the straw with a quiet pop. She stands up on her tiptoes to reach his ear. "Maybe after the show and Ryli is in bed, you can let me suck something else."

She backs away and goes straight back to playing with Ryli and trying to get him to slow down on the drink. It's like nothing even happened.

"Yeah, that sounds bloody fantastic." Niall smirks taking a drink from his smoothie. He kisses her cold lips licking across the seam of her blue lips.

\------------

"You don't think that we can see your face, resurrected back before the final falling, I'll never rest until I can make my own way." Harry sings hard into the microphone clutched into his right hand. He has a beanie to keep his curls from getting in the way, a tank top on to show off his sleeves.

Niall comes up to one of the microphone stands on the side his left hand moving down the fret board while his right one held onto the guitar pick strumming the strings. He opens his mouth to sing the backup. "I'm not afraid of fading."

Liam is rocking out on his bass head banging. He has one leg up on a speaker at the front of the stage.

"I stand alone!" Two minutes later Zayn ends the song with a few bangs to his drums and symbols.

The crowd is thrumming with energy and screaming like hell. A small mosh pit is still going on at the base of the stage. They're chanting their name and screaming for more.

Liam is laughing at the crowd and flicking his picks into the audience. He looks over at Harry and points at the giant screen, mouthing something.

Harry looks back and nods taking a bottle of water taking a swig. He licks over his lips setting it back down. "How the fuck you doing Yorkshire?" He grins at the loud cheers. "Send in your tweets and we'll answer as many questions as possible!"

Niall cracks his knuckles letting his guitar sit against his chest with the strap keeping it secure.

The first tweet appears on the screen and Zayn laughs as he grabs his mic. "So the question is: do you have crazy rituals that you do in the studio and when are you recording again?"

Liam chuckles as he grabs a water bottle and pours a bit on his hair. He shakes it out on the fans before going to his mic. "Rituals? Well, I like to shag my girlfriend before going in for the day. Every time that happens I get it done in one take."

Harry rolls his eyes laughing quietly. "He meant in the studio, not before. Uh, usually we just sit around and watch Sex and the City before we record."

Niall flushes at that secret having been admitted. "Uh, we're recording next April after our ten month tour."

Liam blushes and waves his hand for the next question. He likes the next one a lot better. "Who's the girl on your tour bus and where can I get a chick with an ass like that?"

Niall grins, spotting Louis at the front of the crowd. "She's a friend. A really good friend I met her at the library actually."

Zayn chuckles into the mic. "Yeah, if by 'really good friend', you mean freak in the bedroom and fantastic tits."

Liam laughs hysterically as he watches Louis cover her face in mortification. "And she's a wonderful person. She's a sweet, caring individual."

Niall gapes at Zayn. "Don't talk about my girlfriend's tits!" He says without thinking.

Harry looks confused. He's still with Laura and that thought makes him sick. Both of them will end up hurt, but he only chuckles. "Girlfriend? I thought it was more groupie, but I guess you guys heard it first."

Louis is blinking in the front row. She swallows the lump in her throat. She turns and heads back towards the bus where Ryli was napping.

Liam picks up a new pick and laughs into the mic. "Well, while I like all this talk about tits, maybe we should move on with the show, yeah?"

Niall's mood visibly deflates at how Louis just walked away. That really hurt, his heart leaps in his throat and his chest tightens harshly. "I think we're good on questions."

He tries focusing on his music, but if the few missed chords and the way he's off key when he sings is noticed by anyone the crowd only cheers and the guys don't look at him.

\------------

Harry slams the tour bus door open throwing a small bag he packed into the couch. "That was a great show!" He collapses onto the loveseat sighing happily even if he needed a shower.

Niall's the last to get on, his guitar case clutched in his hand looking intently at the ground. He hadn't said a word since the incident.

Liam and Zayn scramble on and yawn tiredly. "I'm just ready to crash. I'm getting too old for this shit." Zayn mutters.

"You're twenty five! How the hell is that too old?" Liam chuckles as he looks around the tour bus and sniffs at the air. "It smells like disinfectant in here."

Zayn shrugs. "It's a new bus. What do you expect?"

Ryli comes toddling into the room yawning and rubbing at his eyes. "Daddy, cuddle?"

Niall shakes his head. "Not now, Ryli." He heads off straight to the bunks setting his guitar down. After he lies on his stomach in his bunk, he hides his face in his pillow.

Ryli pouts and goes after his father and finds him lying in his bunk. He frowns and climbs into the bunk with Niall, dead set on getting his cuddles. "Daddy, cuddles!" He pushes against his daddy's back trying to get something out of the man on the bunk.

"No, Ryli, go somewhere else. Go to Harry." Niall's so upset he doesn't realize how much of a prick he's being to his own son, but Louis' on his mind.

Ryli whines in the back of his throat before the tears start falling. He's suddenly sobbing and climbing from his father's bunk and running back into the front room. "Harry! Harry!" He screams through his tears as he runs over to the man and buries his face in the couch beside his destination.

"What's wrong, love?" Harry asks confused picking Ryli up and cuddling him into his chest. He's never been so confused, but he doesn't have time when Five Seconds of Summer comes in after being invited. They sit on one of the couches talking with the others.

The boy sniffles into the lanky man's chest. "Daddy told me to go away." He reaches up and tangles his fingers in the ringlets that stick out from his beanie and yanks them hard trying to hold him closer. He's still crying, trying to figure out what he did wrong. "Daddy doesn't love me anymore."

"No! He still loves you. He's just upset is all." Harry wraps his arms around the small boy carefully standing up with him." Why don't you and I get you in the bath and wash out the red and then we'll go cuddle in my bed?" He asks heading to the bathroom.

As they head out, the tour bus door opens and Louis walks in. She sees the band from earlier sitting and talking with Zayn and Liam and just decides to head to bed.

She’s ready to get her clothes and change when she remembers that all of her stuff is in Niall's bunk area. She sighs and grabs a throw pillow from one of the chairs and sits down in the kitchen and eating area and lays her head out on the table. She doesn't know why she's so uptight about this. It's what she wanted: a boyfriend, a kid, and a good time. There's a few problems with it though.

She's living with four men, the kid isn't hers, and she feels like she's just wasting Niall's money.

Harry spots Louis before he enters the bathroom with Ryli. "Hey, do you know why Niall's upset?"

Louis looks up and shakes her head. "Not at all. I haven't spoken to him since the beginning of the show." She hears their tour manager pushing the other band out, apologising but having to leave if they were to make it to their next gig on time.

Harry nods sighing. "Well, goodnight." He closes the door behind his back.

Louis watches as Liam and Zayn head to their bunks soon after, bidding her goodnight as they go. She tosses her pillow onto the couch and gets up to move there for the night. She's freezing with the lack of blanket and lack of body heat beside her that she's grown to love. She closes her eyes and despite the chill, falls asleep quite quickly.

\------------

Niall says thanks to the bus driver having been talking to him. "Thanks again, Paul." He leaves the area entering the kitchen. He's so hungry he didn't get to eat last night having gone straight to bed. Niall opens the refrigerator getting a carton of eggs out and a frying pan.

Louis' brow crinkles in her sleep as noise from some other part of the bus floats into the living space. She wakes fully when she realises how cold she is.

Huffing, she fixes her clothes that had shifted in her sleep and heads towards the kitchen to investigate. She's so busy rubbing at her eyes and doesn't recognise the blurry figure without her contacts or glasses. "Hey, keep it down. Some of us are trying to sleep."

"Oh, uh... Sorry..." He trails off turning his back to her. He heats the stove up grabbing the vegetable oil. He gets a bowl, an onion, bell peppers, and cheese to make everyone omelets. Niall's ignoring the girl still hurt about what happened. He starts cracking the eggs against the edge of the bowl.

Louis stands there leaning against the wall tiredly. She feels awkward just standing as he cooks. "Hey... Are you okay? Harry said you were upset last night." She rubs at her arm, unsure of what to do. "And Ryli was crying pretty hard. Thought maybe his mum was hurt or something."

"I'm fine, he's fine, we're all fine, Louis." Niall snaps grabbing the whisk to begin beating the eggs. All he wants is to be left alone because that's what he's destined to be. Laura doesn't love him like she used to and Louis doesn't want to be anything.

Her brows draw together in a tight line. "Really? Cause you sound kind of pissed off. What's wrong with you?" She moves to a chair at the makeshift table and lays her head on her arms still tilted to watch him work.

"Nothing is wrong." When he's upset he gets pissed off to hide that fact. He doesn't want to be vulnerable. Niall shakes his head pouring the oil into the pan then adding the batter. "I talked to our bus driver. He said we'll be on time for our next venue. I think maybe you should go... Home."

Louis stops breathing for a good ten seconds. They haven't even been on the road for a day and she's already being told to leave. "What? Why? I can't! I quit my fucking job to be here with you and Ryli. Eleanor already signed a new tenant to the flat because I was leaving." She sits up and stares at his back. "Turn around and fucking talk to me. What the hell is wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

"You did nothing wrong. Nothing at all. Why don't you see what the fuck everyone's saying on Twitter?" He shoots back grabbing a knife to begin chopping the vegetables.

Louis pulls open her twitter and doesn't even know where to start. She finds his account and starts to go through the mentions. They're all about her leaving after the twitter question about her and after Niall called her his girlfriend. "Is this why you're so upset? Niall, I'm sorry if that upset you, but you really threw me under the bus on this one."

"It's fine clearly we're just fucking, right? I mean you ran when I thought we had something, but I get it. I've had it happen before. I'm more of someone to fuck than someone with feelings." He shrugs tossing onions and peppers into about half of the egg. "I mean it's cool really we can just have sex, I can do that. Whatever so you can stay on and it'll just be great, we'll have fun." Niall shakes his head using the spatula to fold the food over.

Louis closes the app down and leaves her phone on the table before getting up and trying to get him to look at her. "I never said we were just fucking. You never said we were dating. You never asked me to be anything more than a quick shag." She grabs his wrist to make him stop and look her in the eyes. "If you wanted more, all you had to do was ask. Don't just assume I'm your girlfriend. A fucking question would be nice."

"What the fuck did you think would happen? You came onto a ten month tour with me! I'm letting you watch my son of all things. Because that's what people who shag do." Niall slaps one omelet onto a plate going back to make more. "I seriously didn't think it would be hard to put it together. You don't quit your job, or buy them things, or invite them to be around you every day for ten months of just fucking."

"Maybe I hoped it would be something, but again, you never flat out asked me. If that’s how you felt, you should have spoken up in that moment." Louis swallows the large lump in her throat and glares hard at him. "If you ever do get around to asking if I'd like to be your girlfriend, the answer is yes. But why don't you ask me personally instead of telling thousands of people that we're together."

"I didn't even mean to say it, but yes I want you to be my girlfriend!" Niall sighs finishing breakfast up. He sets the plates onto the counter going into the bunk areas.

"Ryli? Ryli, wake up." He gently shakes his shoulder considering he's curled up against Harry.

The little boy mumbles in his sleep before slowly opening his eyes and looking around. "Daddy?" His stomach growls and a blush overtakes his face. "Hungry."

"I made you breakfast come on." He slowly picks him up walking out to the kitchen. "See, looks good?" He sits Ryli down handing him his plate and fork. He didn't put onions or peppers in it only cheese knowing that's how his son liked it. "You want milk?"

Ryli yawns and nods.

Louis is quick to grab a cup and the gallon of milk in the fridge and pours him a cup. "Two hands, baby." She whispers and kisses his forehead gently. She slips the milk back into the fridge and turns to look at Niall. "You still didn't ask."

Niall looks at Louis leaning against the counter. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?" He walks off to get a napkin for Ryli before getting his own plate.

Louis snags his wrist before he can get too far away from her. She leans up and presses their lips together softly. "Yes. I would love to be your girlfriend."

Ryli watches the two of them and smiles brightly. "Is Lou-Lou my mommy now?"

"No, baby, she's not." Niall says taking a seat next to his son digging into his breakfast. "Do you like your food?" He smiles softly, glancing at his now-girlfriend. "You have a plate made for you too."

Louis smiles back and stretches. "Thanks, babe. I'll eat it later though. I didn't sleep to well on the couch so I'm hijacking your bed for a bit. You can come join me if you want."

Ryli nods up at his father. "T’ank you, daddy."

The brunette walks by and runs her fingers up his arm as she passes. "You can come cuddle with me too, Ryli. You have to finish breakfast first."

Niall grins at the small boy. "Did you hear that? You want to cuddle with the both of us?" He brushes his lips against the crown of his head, hair sticking up all over the place.

Ryli's eyes widen in excitement as he shovels the rest of his food in his mouth and swallows before downing his milk. "Cuddles please!"

Louis chuckles and collects his dishes, dumping them in the sink and rinsing them. "Come on. Daddy can join us when he's done."

Niall eats just as fast standing up repeating his son's words. "Cuddles please!" He follows after them, lying in his bunk opening his arms up.

Louis lifts Ryli up into Niall's arms and crawls in, trying her best to get all three of them to fit. Once that's accomplished, she grabs the blanket and tosses it over them. She kisses Ryli's head before leaning over him and kissing Niall softly. "I'm taking a nap. I don't know about you boys, but I'm tired."

"Yeah, I didn't have the best sleep last night. My face was in the pillow and I almost suffocated." He laughs kissing her forehead. He wraps one arm around the both of them sighing happily.

\------------

Harry grins having snapped a photo of the sleeping trio. @Harry_Styles: 'Awe look at the happy family'

Liam snorts as he sits up as best he can in the top bunk. "You realise he's going to kill you when he wakes up, right?"

Zayn chuckles as well. "That's if he survives Laura. She'll be calling in five, four, three, two, one."

Niall's phone begins blaring their latest single as it registers an incoming call.

"That's really creepy how you do that." Harry laughs but also lets his friend know he's creeped out.

Niall groans hand reaching over the two bodies in his bed grabbing his phone. He flips it open, "hello?"

"Who the fuck is in that bed with you? Who the fuck is she? You better fucking tell me who she is, Niall. Why is she cuddled up close to my son?"

"It's nothing why are you calling? Why do you care? You may be the mother, but that's it."

"It's nothing? Why is there a tweet from Harry with you and Ryli curled up with some slut and it says 'look at the happy family!' Who is she and why is she touching my baby boy?

"She's a girl and she's lying next to Ryli. Calm the fuck down. Honestly if we had sex we might actually be a couple and you would be here."

"She doesn't touch him, Niall. I don't want her touching him ever again, you understand? No more. I'll kill her if she ever touches him again. No more."

"You can't do anything to her! She isn't doing anything wrong so get over it."

"I'm serious! No more!" With that, she hangs up the phone.

Niall rolls his eyes setting the phone onto the table more than annoyed.

Ryli stirs in Niall's arms and blinks awake. "Daddy?" He looks around in a panic. "Where's Harry?"

"He's in the living room, why?" Niall didn't understand why Ryli was freaking out about Harry. "What's wrong? Why are you looking for him?"

Ryli shrugs and mumbles. "Bad dream. Hazza was fighting a dragon and he got burned."

Louis stirs a bit. "I'm sure he's fine, baby. Do you want to get out and go find him?"

Ryli nods and climbs over the woman to get out of the bed. "T’anks, Lou-Lou." He runs from the room out to find his uncle.

Louis shifts closer to Niall until she pressed against him. "Good morning, boyfriend."

"Mm, morning." He hums pressing his lips against her. "Fuck, gross I can taste the morning breath." He scrunches his nose in disgust.

She laughs lightly. "Well I was going to suggest a quick make out and maybe a bit more, but if that's what you're going to say when I kiss you..." She smiles and reaches down to her bag that she had stowed under his bunk and pulls out her purse. She digs through it until she comes up with a pack of gum. "I honestly don't want to get up yet, but I do want to just lay here and kiss you."

She pulls two pieces out and pops one in her mouth and the other in his and starts to chew the minty freshness.

Niall feels slightly better now that his breath doesn't smell or taste bad. "So much better." He leans back licking across the seam of her lips and into her mouth.

Louis giggles lightly before parting her lips and letting his tongue in. She uses her tongue to run along the sides of his own. She shifts her body to find a comfortable position. She ends up on her back and pulls him to try and get him to move so he's on top of her.

Niall throws one leg over in between her legs climbing to sit there. "I like this a lot better." He hums leaning down and kissing once again.

"Thought you might." She mumbles against his lips as they continue to kiss in his bunk.

After a few minutes of that, Louis makes a noise and pushes him back a bit. "As much as I love this, is there somewhere a bit more private we could continue this? I don't want Ryli walking in and having another reason to call me mommy."

"Bathroom?" He asks climbing out over her and standing up. "That's the only place I can think of." Niall sighs rubbing his neck.

Louis shrugs and gets up. "Fine by me." She leans in and wraps her arms around his neck and presses their lips together once more. She pulls back and heads towards the bathroom on the bus, winking to him as she exits the bunk room.

He follows closely behind pushing her inside when he can open the bathroom slamming it shut behind him. "I need this beautiful." Niall hums this time though he leans down to suck on one of her hip bones.

Louis gasps as he's at her hips and making her feel good. She runs her fingers through his hair. "Step back and let me get undressed then." She pushes him backwards gently and reaches down to undo the shorts she had fallen asleep in and get them to the floor. She practically rips her band shirt off and tosses it, along with her bra, to the floor.

"You look beautiful." He breathes out leaning up to lick at the patch above her clit. "You taste amazing and I haven't really got to taste you yet."

Louis squirms away at feel of his tongue against her. It tickles and sends a rush of arousal shooting through her body. "Fuck." She breathes out softly. She tosses her head back a bit. "Niall, don't tease me. I hate being teased."

A knock on the door interrupts them and Liam's voice floats through the door. "Aye! Hurry the hell up! Some of us gotta piss!"

"Go outside." Niall hisses getting right underneath her to stare at her fully. He leans up licking in between her folds. "So delicious." He purrs licking up to suck on her clit.

Louis moans as his tongue makes contact with her centre and she leans forward against the sink to try and get herself closer to his tongue. "Jesus, just fuck me already. I want it fucking rough." As much as she loves a tongue against her, she'd much rather prefer a nice, hard cock slamming into her. "Come on, Niall. I want you inside me."

Niall stands up kissing her. "So fucking impatient." He pushes her against a wall having her jump up so her legs went around him while his large hands cupped her ass.

Her legs are wrapped around his waist and her arms are around his shoulders with nails digging lightly into his back. "Damn straight I'm impatient. I'm twenty seven years old! I'm not getting any younger." She pouts and moves her fingers to tangle at the hair that was just starting to curl at the nape of his neck. "Now hurry up before I get the vibrator and take care of myself."

"Fuck no." He uses one hand to shove his underwear down letting them pool mid-thigh. He rubs his head in between her folds grinning.

"You're so wet. Wet and hungry for my cock aren't you? Twenty seven and begging to be fucked." He whispers, blowing hot air and slowly entering her.

Louis' mouth opens in a silent moan as he slowly stretches her open. "Fuck, Niall." She lets herself adjust slightly before using what little muscle she has to shift upwards and back down on his cock. She laughs lightly. "Why are you always standing when we have sex? Seriously."

"You want a different angle?" He pulls out of her and tugs her to the ground. He lies on top of her slamming back in. "How about this?" Niall grabs her legs and forces them up for her to stretch around him another groan slipping past his lips.

"That's not what I-" she's cut off by her back hitting the floor and him forcing his way inside her once more. "Oh god! Niall!" Her arms find their way around his neck once more and this time her nails are digging into his skin and slipping to create nice red trail marks across his pale complexion.

"Does that feel better?" He whispers slamming harder into her staring right into her lust filled blue eyes. "You're so fucking beautiful. Look how well you're taking my cock." He pants squeezing her breasts brushing his thumbs over the nipples.

She leans up and connects their mouths together as she moans at the new angle. Her fingers tangle in his hair and yanks harshly. "Jesus Christ, Niall! There, there!" She's tightening around him and it's almost to the point of painful, but she doesn't want him to stop anytime soon.

Niall braces one hand on either side of her head pounding away. "Fuck, so good." He breathes biting into her neck while he continued to thrust in and out. Niall trails one hand down to press hard against her clit. "I know you want to come, do it."

Her muscles spasm around him at the touch of his fingers and with a cry of his name tumbling from her lips, she comes- soaking the bathroom floor and her shirt that lay to close to them. She breathes heavily as she stares up at him as he chases his own climax. "Come on, Niall. I want you to come inside me. I want to feel your release dripping out of my pussy. Come on, baby."

Niall moans, coming at her words, his stomach tight. "Fuck, Louis." He breathes heavily, chest heaving to catch his breath.

She smiles as she feels his cum filling her up. She leans up and kisses him softly. "You're the best, babe."

A knock interrupts them once more. "Seriously? I'll like turn my back or something. Just let me in to piss!"

"You still didn't go outside?" Niall slips his boxers on before tugging his shirt over Louis. They'd get out faster than if they decided to get completely dressed. "We're coming out." He bundles the clothes they didn't put on leading Louis outside.

"We're on a bus traveling one hundred and twenty five kilometres per hour down the M80! Brilliant idea, Niall!" Liam pushes pass them and slams the door.

Louis grabs her underwear and slips them on before heading into the front room of the bus. She sits down next to Harry and runs her hand through Ryli's hair as he sits on Harry's lap.

Harry's eyes widen as he looks at her quickly covering his eyes. "I think you're missing the rest of your clothes."

Niall laughs sitting on the opposite couch. "Nah, she has most of them on."

Ryli smiles and moves into Louis' lap. "Can we play a game? I'm bored."

"Why don't we ask daddy? Maybe we can all play a game together." She presses a kiss to his forehead.

"We're on a bus not much we could do in the way of playing." Niall sighs propping his feet up on the coffee table.

Louis frowns. "Not even a board game? When we hit the next town, we'll hit up ASDA, okay? We're going to get you books and games."

Ryli lights up. "Books and games! I love books and games!"

"We've never brought a kid on tour so we never needed games. We should have planned that though." Harry sighs rubbing at the back of his neck.

Niall mumbles his own agreement getting up and bringing Ryli into his lap. "We'll get lots of fun things."

Louis smiles softly. "That's right, baby. Maybe we'll go when daddy's on stage so we can play when he gets home."

Zayn comes into the room and stares. "Are we having a no pants party? If that's the case then why wasn't I invited?" He starts to undo his belt and clasps.

Niall is about to say something but shrugs. "You know never mind. This is a pants free zone. He gets his phone out deciding to scroll through Twitter seeing people still talking about Louis leaving. @NiallOfficial: 'She was only caught off guard but yes we're a package deal now. Interpret that any way you want.'

Louis laughs as Zayn drops his trousers. "Do you always act this crazy on tour?" She pulls out her phone and opens her Facebook app to update from the road.

Zayn laughs as he crashes next to her. "Definitely. You know, if you aren't busy tonight after the show, we should hang out together. You know, just you and me?"

Niall narrows his eyes. "Don't even fucking think about it, you cunt."

Harry laughs at Niall's reaction, but shakes his head. They aren't together so why did it matter?

Louis scrunches her nose. "Uh, sorry. I'm kind of seeing someone. He's blond, cute, and he's plays for some metal band."

"That's my daddy!" Ryli perks up from where he's seated on Niall's lap.

Niall laughs looking down at Ryli. "I'm not sure. There's plenty of blond guys in metal bands."

Harry sits up concerned. "You guys seriously aren't dating are you?"

Louis looks over at Harry. "That's not a problem is it? I didn't think it would be..."

Zayn licks his lips nervously as his eyes flit between all the parties in the room. "Of course not. Why would it be?"

Harry shoots Niall a look like he's trying to ask 'what about Laura' without saying it in front of Louis. "It's not a problem... For me at least."

Niall glares at him eyes narrowed. Harry would not ruin his one chance at happiness.

"Good. I wouldn't want to cause any problems for you guys." Louis says as she stretches her arms above her head.

"I think I'm going take another nap. Wake me up when we get to the next town over." She gets up and takes the two steps over to her boyfriend and presses their lips together softly before ruffling Ryli's hair and heading to the bunks.

Once she's gone, Zayn takes a deep sigh of relief. "So what's going on here?"

"We're dating there's not a problem with that." Niall shrugs his shoulders holding Ryli.

"Except there is," Harry hisses looking disgusted. "What did I tell you about objectifying women?"

Ryli furrows his brows. "Daddy, what does object-di-frying mean?"

Zayn bites his lip and picks Ryli up. "Come on, bud. This is an adult conversation. Let’s go find out what Uncle Liam is up to?"

Harry waits until Zayn leaves before looking towards Niall. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

The blond glares over at his bandmate. "Me? What's wrong with you! I want Louis to feel comfortable around you guys and you go and say shit like that!"

"You're the one stringing her along like a dog on a fucking leash." Harry points out.

"What are you slagging on about? I really like her. She makes me happier than I've been in a long time." Niall says through gritted teeth.

"You're still dating Laura! You know Laura, the mother of your very impressionable child? Do you realize your actions are affecting him? He thinks some girl you barely met is his mother!" Harry's keeping his voice low, but he wants to just scream at him.

Niall sighs. "I've told him that Louis isn't his mother. I've told him plenty of times."

"But he doesn't believe you! He sees you kissing another woman and he thinks it's his mom! Why don't you just end it with Laura?"

Niall sighs again. "I will. When we get home from tour I'll tell her we're done. I just need to do something like that in person. For now, just don't talk about Laura in front of Louis."

"The fact that you fucking asked Louis out while you were with her though! Honestly, you disgust me."

"Well I'm sorry! Louis makes me happier than anything else and I'm so sick of Laura. I just wanted some happiness after everything."

"It's fine to be happy, but you're a cheater! Someone is going to get hurt!"

Niall huffs and gets up. "I don't have to listen to this. Zayn's already yelled at me and we hadn't even started dating yet."

"So you're not dating? Louis isn't your girlfriend?" Harry asks his eyebrows raised.

"No! She is! Zayn yelled at me before we were dating. Louis and I were fucking before I asked her out."

"We're yelling because you're a fucking asshole!" Harry growls.

"Whatever. I don't have to listen to this." He storms from the room in a cloud of anger and steam.

Harry groans sitting back with his head in his hands.

\-------------

Louis pushes the cart through the aisles of toys and games. She wants to be sure that Ryli likes the games and such that they pick out. She picked up a few adult games (Dirty Minds is definitely a must with those boys) for when Ryli is napping. She holds up Chutes and Ladders and Candy Land. "Okay, Ryli. We already have Hi-ho Cheerio, but what about these games?"

Ryli claps his hands excitedly nodding his head. "Can we get porn? My daddy said it's his favorite thing to do and I want to be just like him." He kicks his legs in the shopping cart fixing his black snapback.

Louis pales. "They, uh, they don't sell that here, baby. Besides, you shouldn't be looking at that. That is something only adults should be talking about."

She puts the games in the cart and wheels into the next aisle over- action figures and Barbie dolls. "Which side, Ryli?" She didn't want to force him into getting the 'male' toy if wanted the sparkly blue fairy princess doll.

Ryli looks around until he squeals loudly. "It's my daddy!" He's pointing to the Barbie side and there are dolls for all four members of the band. On the corner of the box is an actual picture so he knows what they look like.

"Yeah!" She pushes the cart over in the direction and hands him a Niall doll once she's close enough. "You want a daddy doll or a different one?" She's staring at the Harry in her hand and it's creepy how they do- yet don't- look anything like their real selves.

"Daddy and Uncle Harry." He smiles grabbing at them. "Daddy was talking about fans sending stories with him and Harry kissing." Ryli scrunches his nose but tries to make the dolls kiss through the cardboard.

She rolls her eyes, but smiles and pets at his hair. "Okay. Put them in the cart. Let's go get books, okay?" She keeps moving along until she gets to the book section. She gets him out of the cart and sets him down. “Go pick out five books. I'm going to find one for daddy and me."

"Okay!" Ryli looks through the section wandering father and farther down. He has two Goosebumps books wanting something scary, two of those If You Give A Mouse books, and finally he balanced a Clifford book on top of it.

Louis finds a book for her and Niall to read together (101 Sex Positions) when she sees Ryli coming back. "Good job, buddy!" She looks at her watch and smiles. "We still have about ten minutes to shop. Want a quick icee?"

"Yeah!" He gets on the tips of his toes dumping his collection of books into the cart. "Blue raspberry!" He exclaims excitedly running off in search of icees.

"Ryli! Don't run! Come back here!" She speeds off after him. Finally catching him, she takes his wrist in her hand. "You can't run off like that, baby."

"But I want an icee." He pouts holding his hands out so she could pick him up. Once in her arms, he cuddles into her side. "Can we get one more please!" He begs kissing her cheek in the hopes of convincing her.

Louis sighs and smiles. "Yes, you can get one. I need you to stay with me though. We need to pay for the games and books first. Come on, baby." She pushes the cart into the checkout and makes him hold her hand now. "When we get back on the bus, we're going to give you a bath so you can be all ready for when daddy gets back."

Ryli's nose scrunches up in distaste. "I don't like baths." He keeps his grip on her hand as they shuffle forward in line.

"Well how do you normally get clean? Shower with daddy? " Louis drops his hand as she starts to put things up on the conveyer belt. "How about I buy you an icee, then we brush your teeth and read a book, and when daddy gets back he can give you a bath."

"No, I like when Haz gives me baths. He puts bubbles in and plays with me." Ryli smiles jumping up and down as the dolls are ringing up. When the cashier is scanning the Niall doll Ryli squeals again pointing. "That's my daddy!"

The cashier smiles politely and finishes scanning everything and totalling it all up. "That'll be fifty one pounds and thirty seven pence."

Louis takes out the card Niall had given her and pays for the purchase. Almost immediately the security detail starts grabbing the bags. "Come on, Ryli. Let's get you that icee I promised you."

Ryli jumps up and down impatiently tugging on her arm. "Where are they? I want one!" He begs his lip sticking out in a pout. Ryli sees a picture of an icee squealing yet again. "There it is!"

She picks him up and carries him over. Once at the counter, she orders his blue raspberry and a cherry for herself. She pays with Niall's card again and soon enough they're back on the bus.

Louis pulls out the Clifford book and climbs on the couch. "Want me to read to you, baby? At least till daddy gets back."

"Yeah!" His mouth is covered in blue syrup smiling happily as he licked at his dyed sugar fingertips. "Thanks, mommy." Ryli grins up at her his teeth and tongue matching shades of blue.

Louis takes a deep breath. "Ryli, babe, I'm not your mommy. You can't call me that or your mommy will be very sad." She runs her fingers through his hair and presses a kiss to the crown of his head. "Do you understand?"

"But you kiss my daddy. My old mommy and daddy used to kiss but now he kisses you and you share a bed. That means you're my mommy." Ryli pointed out every logical thing he knew. "And you're daddy's girlfriend. I know you're my mommy." There's no way he can be wrong.

Louis sighs, unsure of how to explain everything. "Ryli, daddy and I care a lot about each other, but I'm not mommy." She pulls him into her lap and holds him close. "You need to call me Lou-Lou, okay?"

"No, you're my mommy." Ryli isn't going to let this go because his logic is sound. "Story, mommy?" He smiles softly. He knows if he keeps saying it it'll annoy her.

Louis sighs. She'll just discuss everything with Niall later. Maybe he'll be able to get Ryli to listen. "Sure, baby." She holds him close and grabs the book from the seat beside her and starts the story.

\------------

Niall grins poking at Ryli's now exposed stomach. "Such a cute tummy look at it. Oh no, what's that?" He starts wiggling his fingers. "It's the tickle monster!" He brings both hands to move over his sides laughing as he did it.

Ryli giggles like crazy as he's tickled relentlessly. "No, daddy! Stop!" He's thrashing around, spazzing like crazy. "Mommy! Mommy, help!"

"Mommy's not here." Niall shakes his head stopping his fingers. He grabs his jeans pushing them down and off his legs finally getting rid of his underwear. "Do you want bubbles?" He asks filling the bathtub with warm water.

"Bubbles please!" He shakes his head vigorously, still calming down from the giggles. "And mommy is in the other room. She bought me books and games! I like her better than my last mommy."

"Ryli, you need to listen to me right now. You only have one mommy and Louis isn't her. Do you know you're hurting your mommy when you call other people that?" He's getting too tired from constantly having this conversation over and over again. Niall pours a cap full of blue dye at the front of the bath swirling his hand in it to create bubbles. He shakes his hand grabbing Ryli and placing him into the water sitting him down.

"But Louis said you really cared about her and she really cares about you. And she's your girlfriend. You sleep together and make kissy faces... That makes her my mommy." Ryli is stubborn. There's nothing his daddy or Lou-Lou can say to him believe them. "I like Louis. She's nicer than my last mommy."

"Ryli Cian Horan, for the last fucking time, Louis is not your mommy. She will never be your mommy, okay?" His words sound harsh, but he's being soft with his tone not wanting to make him cry. "In fact, we're going to call mommy after your bath." Niall hums throwing some bath toys in the water.

Ryle goes silent. He knows when he's pushed his daddy too far. He stares down at the water, suddenly not all that interested in being with his daddy. "But I like Lou-Lou..." He whispers quietly as he pushes the toy boat through the water.

Niall sighs tilting his small jaw up. "I know you like her. I really like her too, but she's just Lou-Lou, okay? Look, I know your mommy isn't nice sometimes, but if you tell her that maybe she'll be nicer." He leans forward kissing his damp forehead. "I love you, baby."

“I love you too, daddy.” Ryli sniffles a bit. “Can I sleep with you and Lou-Lou tonight?”

"Of course you can! You sure Harry won't be sad though?" He teases smiling softly.

Ryli eyes widen. He hadn't thought about that. "Hazzy can sleep with us too! Zayn already cuddles with Liam."

"I don't think the bed is big enough. I'm sure if you tell Harry that you're sleeping with daddy he'll be okay." Niall grabs the two in one watermelon shampoo squeezing some into his palm.

"Okay. As long as Hazzy isn't mad." He smiles brightly as he sinks the toy boat under the bubbles. He scoops up a handful of the circles and reaches up to place them on top of Niall's hair. "Now you have a hat!"

Niall laughs rubbing the shampoo into Ryli's hair massaging his fingers through and making it stand on end. "Now you have a hat." He scoops up more bubbles putting it on and around Ryli's chin. "Now you're Santa Clause!"

"Ho, ho, ho!" Ryli laughs and reaches up to touch at his hair. He stops laughing as he thinks about what his daddy said. "Daddy, why can't Lou-Lou ever be my mommy? I really want her to be my mommy."

"Well, Louis didn't have you in her tummy that's why." Really that's the only excuse he has. "Let's get you clean." He tips his head back using a cup to pour over his head washing the shampoo out.

Ryli looks up horrified. "Mommy ate me? Why was I in mommy's tummy? Did mommy not like me and that's why she eated me?"

Niall laughs shaking his head. "No, mommy and I used to love each other and when you love someone so much it makes a baby in your tummy."

Ryli furrows his brow and scrunches his nose. "Why in your tummy? How will it get out?" Another thought strikes him and he brightens considerably. "Do you love Lou-Lou? Does she have a baby in her tummy?"

"I don't know why. The quickest way to someone's heart is through their stomach. After the baby is big and healthy the baby just comes out... Of your belly button." Niall knows Ryli will find out about sex later, but definitely not now. "I haven't dated Lou-Lou for a long time so no, I don't love her yet and no there's no baby in her tummy." He grabs a washcloth pouring some body wash on it lathering the material together.

Ryli looks down at his own belly button and pokes it softly. "A baby comes out of there?" He looks up to his father, a look of wonder on his face. "When will Lou-Lou have a baby in her tummy? Soon? I want a brother!"

"I don't know, babe. And only girls have babies." He has Ryli stand so he can run the washcloth over his skin. "Not any time soon but maybe in the very, very, late future."

The boy pouts and yawns softly. "I really want a baby brother."

A knock in the door interrupts the conversation. "Niall? Um, it's kind of late. I'm going to go ahead and go to bed, okay?"

"Alright we'll join you soon." Niall calls. Once he's rinsed the toddler off, he gets him out of the bath wrapping a towel around his body cleaning him off. "Alright let's get you dressed." He picks Ryli up while he's still snug in the towel heading to the bunk room.

Louis is just climbing into bed and pulling the blanket up when the two enter. She smiles. "Are you going to sleep with Harry tonight?"

The small, naked boy smiles. "No! I'm sleeping with daddy and mo... Lou-Lou."

"That's right." He sets Ryli down discarding the towel in a random corner. "Let's get you dressed." He finds a pair of black and blue plaid pajama pants, black underwear, and a white muscle shirt. He gets all three on him smiling.

Louis laughs at how proud Niall looks at having dressed his kid. "Well now that you're dressed, come cuddle with me while daddy gets changed."

Ryli crawls up and cuddles her close, yawning once more. "Love you, Lou-Lou."

Niall stands up stripping down until he's only in his boxers. "Ryli, hold on you need to talk to mommy." He gets his phone out dialling her number.

The phone rings once or twice before the woman is sighing into the line. "What? I'm kind of busy right now."

"Do you want to talk to your son or are you too busy for that?"

"I'm never too busy for him. Put him on already. I certainly don't want to waste my breath on you."

"Fuck off." He hisses holding the phone out to Ryli in distaste.

Louis looks over at Niall with a questioning look on her face. She wants to know who it is and why the man was being so rude when his son was right there.

Ryli takes the phone and smiles brightly. "Hi, mommy!"

"Hi, Ryli, how are you?" Laura asks sighing.

Niall takes a seat on the bunk burying his face in Louis' chest which could be inappropriate.

Louis laughs as Niall tickles her chest with his breath and makes her jolt as the warm air hits her skin. "Maybe you shouldn't do that while Ryli is right there." She brushes her fingers through the blond and looks over at the boy who is now lounging on Harry's bed and animatedly talking to his mother. Louis sighs and whispers so the boy can't hear. "He called me mommy today. I didn't know what to do. I tried explaining to him, but I don't think he got it."

"I know. He was calling you that in the bath. I wish Laura understood that her being rude and distancing herself from Ryli has an impact." He sighs moving farther up so his head is buried in her neck. "He asked me for a brother when he was in the bath. I was telling him that you weren't his mommy because he didn't grow in your stomach."

"He wants a brother? Oh god. Does he think we're going to...?" She motions between them. Her thoughts are interrupted by his face nuzzling into her neck. She laughs lightly at the tickling sensation. "Stop, babe. Not while Ryli is right there."

Niall laughs finally rolling off. "I told him a baby was made when you two people love each other." He rubs at the back of his neck sighing. "As much as I like you, I told him I didn't love you."

Louis laughs. "Don't worry. I'm not quite there yet either. I think I'm really infatuated with you and I'm in love with the idea of you." She sighs. "I'm not going to lie to you though. The first time we had sex, I thought it was a onetime thing. And let's be honest, I'm twenty seven and I want kids, and I figure I'd just be another shag."

"I..." Niall swallows, "I don't want you to be another shag." His cheeks flush pink looking anywhere but at her. "I mean we're dating now, but I really like you and if things work out I can see us being more than that."

Louis looks at him and smiles softly. She leans forward and presses their lips together. "That's honestly the best thing I've heard come out of your mouth."

Ryli giggles across the room. "Daddy and mommy are kissing." His eyes widen as he realises what he said. "I mean, daddy and Lou-Lou!"

Niall's eyes widen. "Fuck." He quickly looks over at Louis. "I didn't want his mum to know I had a girlfriend yet."

Louis sighs. "Go take of it, babe. I'll be here waiting for you."

Ryli tells his mom that he loves her and sheepishly hands the phone over to his dad. "Mommy wants to talk to you."

"Yeah, I bet." He grabs the phone holding it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Who the hell is mommy or Lou-Lou or whatever the hell her fucking name is? Why is Ryli calling her mommy? What are you telling him?"

"I told him she wasn't his mommy. He thinks she is because you never pay fucking attention to him anyway." Niall snarls into the phone leaving the bunk area.

"What do you mean I never pay attention to him? I have him all the fucking time when you're on tour! You fucking leave us and we're all each other have! Don't you fucking tell me I don't pay attention to him!"

"You don't! He asks me why you don't fucking love him! You give him to your mum and you fucking party! I know you've cheated on me multiple times. Face it you can't pay attention to anyone and you definitely can't please a man!"

"You don't know anything! I'm there for him all the damn time! He's a fucking nightmare when you aren't here, so yes, sometimes I do go out and have a good time. But I have never- never- cheated on you. I'm glad to see that you haven't extended me the same curtesy."

"Oh fuck off. You think when we were together that pictures of you at the bar didn't surface?"

"What picture? I honestly have no clue what you're even talking about. You know what, I'm done with this conversation. You can take your cheating ass somewhere else because I'm not listening to you right now. Go have fun with your slut.

"She's not a slut, you lying cunt!" Niall ends the call on that note. He takes a few calming breathes before he heads back into the bunk room.

Louis is lying there, Ryli cuddled against her already asleep, and looks up at him as he enters. A soft smile is on her face and she beckons him to get in bed with them. "Is everything going to be okay? I don't want to cause tension between you and an ex- especially one who you still have to communicate with." She looks down at Ryli and cards her fingers through his hair.

"The cunt can get the fuck over it or she can fuck herself." Niall rolls his eyes climbing over both of them to get comfortably in. "If we didn't have a child I would have cut off all ties."

Louis sighs. "Just relax. She's not here, I am. And I just want you relax and get a nice peaceful night's sleep." She leans over Ryli and presses their lips together softly. "The bus driver said that we'll be in a hotel tomorrow so maybe Harry can take Ryli and we can get a night alone in an actual bed."

"Fuck that sounds nice, but I can't relax fuck I'm so worked up." He finally just got out of bed heading into the kitchen. Niall sighs opening a pantry to get a bottle of whiskey.

Zayn is out there, doodling out things for their next album cover. He looks up when he sees Niall reach for the alcohol. "Are you having another bad night, mate? This tour just isn't yours is it?"

"Fuck off. Everyone can fuck off. I'm getting drunk, having a good wank in the bathroom, then I'll pass out wherever I feel like it." Niall intended to adhere to that plan too.

"A wank in the bathroom? Did Louis suddenly turn celibate?" He’s looking over at his friend in concern. "What's going on? Come on and tell me. You know I give the best advice."

"No, but she's sleeping and I'm not going to ask her." He shrugs sitting onto the couch. "It's Laura. She knows about Louis, but she's trying to deny she ever cheated on me."

Zayn's brows come down to form a straight line. "Niall, one picture isn't enough to incriminate a person- especially the picture you have. It's just her cuddling up to a guy. What if that's her brother? Or a best friend? Did you even ask her about it?"

"Fuck off. I thought you were supposed to help." He rolled his eyes using the corner of the coffee table to pop the lid of his beer off.

"I can take that as a no." Zayn sighs and watches his friend move around and drink. "You know that someone is going to get hurt if Louis isn't told right?"

"Told about what? I told Laura I had a girlfriend I'm sure that's how you end relationships." He shrugs swallowing some of the whiskey.

"What did Laura say when she hung up? Did she say that you two were over? Mate, she's been with you for the last five years. If you think she's just going to walk away quietly from all this, then you’re a fucking dumbass."

"I'll call her back if that's what you want. Honestly I've forgotten we're still technically together because of Louis. I'll end it now so I'm totally free."

Zayn shrugs and stretches as he stands. "Whatever, mate. Now if you'll excuse me, I promised Liam I'd be in bed at a reasonable hour tonight."

"Whatever." Niall rolls his eyes downing half the liquid in one go. He leaves the rest on the table checking to make sure it was empty.

"Finally." He shoves his pants down grasping at his cock pumping lazily.

"Babe, are you sure..." Louis trails off as she comes out to the main room to see Niall with his pants pushed down and his hand grasping his cock. "Oh."

Niall ignores Louis figuring she'd see he was busy and leave. His breath hitches and he continues going up and down flicking his thumb over the head every so often.

Unsure of what to do exactly, Louis shyly moves to sit in the arm chair across from Niall and licks her lips as she continues to watch him. She wonders if it would be weird to start touching herself or if she should go help Niall out.

Niall groans spreading his pre come having figured that Louis went back to the bunk room. "Mm, Louis."

Hearing her name tumble from his lips is such a satisfaction. She gets up from her chair and quickly crosses the room and kneels down between his legs. "Want me to suck you off, babe? I just want to get my lips wrapped around your cock."

"Oh... You're awake." He pants, but he drops his hand away nodding his head to give her the go ahead.

She smiles up at him before licking a stripe up the underside of his cock and pressing her tongue flat against his slit. She moans at his taste before taking the head into her mouth and starting to bob her head in earnest.

"Oh, fuck. I was just thinking about you." He tangles a hand in her hair tugging harshly. "Mm, such a beautiful mouth. Take your shirt and bra off now."

Louis pulls off his cock and takes a few breathes of air before reaching down and stripping herself of her baggy bed shirt and the neon pink sports bra she wore at night. Once they're free, Louis caresses her own breasts before going back to sucking Niall off.

"No, baby you don't get to play with those." He pushes her onto her back groaning and grabbing her chest. “These are so fucking lovely." Niall slips his cock been the valley of her chest moving in and out.

Louis arches into the feel of his cock against her. She pushes her breasts together so the space between them becomes tight and Niall can fuck her like this to his heart's delight. On the upstroke, she realises that she can reach just the head of his cock with her mouth. She now laps at the pre come she can taste every time he thrusts.

"Oh fucking hell." He groans. He digs his fingernails into her hips moving faster. "You like this?" Niall knows he is at least, thrusting harder so she can lick more of him.

She nods as best she can. "I never thought to have anyone fuck my tits before. Really makes me appreciate the size of them." She tilts her head up as best she can and is able to finally get his head in her mouth on each thrust. "Mm, come on, Niall. Fucking come all over my tits."

Niall moves faster eyes clenched shut until he pulled back coming all over her chest like she wanted. "Fuck." He slips his hand underneath her underwear sliding two fingers into her wet heat.

Louis gasps and bucks up into his fingers. She wasn't even going to get herself off- just clean her chest off and go to bed- but this is fantastic and she feels like she needs this. "Fuck, Niall, deeper." She says breathlessly as she rolls her hips up needing friction.

Niall plunges as deep as his long fingers allow him bending them so they scrape against her walls. "Oh fuck." He flicks his tongue across one of her nipples sucking it into his mouth.

Louis is biting on her lip trying to keep quiet so no one on the bus can hear them. She lets out a squeak though as her whole body tenses and she comes all over his hand. Her underwear is soaked now as well and she'll need to put new ones on before she goes to bed, but she can't help but feel sated as she lays there covered in Niall's cum and her own dripping down her thighs.

He pulls his hand out licking his fingers clean. "Fuck, that was great." He manages to stand helping her up.

She kisses his cheek and smiles. "Yeah. Um, I need to get a new pair of underwear and clean this up. Go back to bed and I'll be there in a second, okay?"

"Alright." He heads off to bed climbing over Ryli to snuggle him closer to his chest running his fingers through his hair.

True to her word, Louis is back a few minutes later in a fresh change of underwear and her bed shirt once more. She climbs in behind Ryli and pulls the blanket up over them. "Good night, Ni."

"Night, love." He yawns eyes slipping shut not too long later.

\------------

Niall grins kissing Ryli's cheek as he sets the Spider-Man cake in front of him five candles lit.

"Happy Birthday!" He exclaims as they all sing the traditional song to the small boy. Other than the guys and Louis, Niall invited Five Seconds of Summer as well so Ryli would have more than a few people attending his party.

Louis watches from the other side of the table as Ryli blows out all the candles and immediately goes to rip the action figure off the cake. He's grinning up at everyone and thanking them for everything. It's cute and amazing and Louis almost misses Niall's phone vibrating in her pocket. She pulls it out and without looking, answers softly. She steps away from the festivities to be able to hear. "Hello?"

"Who the fuck is this?" Laura sneers at the sound of a girl's voice. "Oh God, this fucking better not be that prick's girlfriend."

Louis pulls her brows together and frowns into the device. "Um, I'm sorry. I think you have the wrong number. I'd love to help you and all, but we're in the middle of a birthday celebration..."

"Is this Niall's phone? It's my son Ryli's birthday!" She shouts angrily.

Louis' eyes widen. "Oh! You must be Laura! I'm sorry. I didn't check the caller id. Uh, yeah. This is Niall's phone. I was holding it for him since he was carrying the cake."

"Is this the slut? It has to be! How fucking dare you intrude on my family, you ugly snatch!"

Louis doesn't know what to say. She's never dealt with jilted ex-girlfriend's before. "E-excuse me? Look, I'm sorry Ryli called me mommy that night, but that was five months ago. He hasn't called me that since! I promise; I'm not trying to steal your family."

"Oh fuck off and Ryli isn't important! Keep your filthy hands to yourself and away from Niall's dick you cum guzzling whore!"

"I... I..." Louis can't think of anything to say back. She's on the verge of tears and just wants to break down, but she's at a party and she doesn't want to ruin Ryli's day. "I'm not a whore... I'm a librarian..."

Laura laughs at that. "You're fucking stupid. I've seen your picture you know? You're fucking ancient, probably trying to take my family because you're too old to have your own kids."

And that does it. Louis is crying in the kitchen, trying to keep her sobs to a minimum, and holding herself up by counter. "I don't- I'm not trying to steal your family. I'm sorry. I just really love Ryli and I care so much about Niall."

Harry came in to get Ryli milk when he sees Louis with Niall's phone and really he doesn't need to ask who that is. He grabs the phone from Louis. "Hello?"

Laura's voice is cheery and bright. "Harry! How's my second favourite metal boy doing? Do you think you could let me talk to my son? It's sort of his birthday and I'd like to tell him I love him."

"What the hell did you say? Tell me what you said or I'll hang up!" He fumes wrapping an arm around Louis.

Laura rolls her eyes and huffs. "I just told the cum guzzling whore to stay away from my boyfriend's dick. Oh, and I might have said that she trying to steal my family because her snatch is old that she can't have kids. Honestly, it wasn't all that bad."

"Not that bad? That's fucking terrible! Leave her alone! She has nothing to do with the choices Niall's made! And for that fuck off. I've never sworn towards a woman, but you're... You're a bitch!" He huffs. For someone covered in tattoos he's too nice.

"Fine, fine. Just calm down and put my son on the phone. I don't need him thinking that I forgot his birthday. He's my son and I don't want him thinking some skinny mini loves him more than I do."

"She probably does." He mumbles handing the phone to Ryli telling him it was his mum.

Louis wipes at her eyes and she needs to lie down. She heads over to Niall and tries to put on her best party face. "Hey, uh, I'm not feeling so good. I'm going to lay down for a bit, okay? Come get me when he goes to open presents. I want to see his reaction to my present."

Niall's eyebrows shoot up grabbing Louis by the wrist. "Are you okay? You don't seem okay, so don't lie."

She shakes her head as a fresh wave of tears flood her eyes. "We'll talk later. Just make sure he has a good time, okay? Lov... Thanks."

"No, tell me." He pulls her back to the bunk area eyeing her. "Now tell me what's wrong." Niall holds her hips looking down at the brunette.

"You don't think I'm a slut, do you? Or a cum guzzling whore, right?" She looks up at him with tears streaking down her cheeks. "You don't feel like I'm stealing you away from Laura... Right? I don't want to break a family up. Trust me, I want my own kids and I know my window of opportunity is almost over, but I can't find a guy who would want to get me pregnant!"

Niall's ready to ask why she's saying all of this before he realizes that- fuck- Laura's on the phone with Ryli and Louis had his phone. "Oh, baby." He kisses her forehead bringing her into his chest. "You're not a slut or whore and you're not stealing me away." He worries his bottom lip between his teeth unsure if he should say what he wanted. "I would get you pregnant to have a kid."

Louis looks a bit confused. "You... You'd want to get me pregnant? You'd be willing to deal with me for nine months like that?" She looks down in between them, a blush staining her cheeks. "Is it weird if I say I want to have your kid? I mean, Ryli wants a little sibling..."

"It's not weird because we'd make beautiful babies." Niall smiles leaning down to kiss her jaw. "I want you to have my babies one day." His face flushes at that.

She smiles brightly and slots their lips together. "Just remember that someday should probably be before I turn thirty. Preferably sooner rather than later." She rests her head against his chest and sniffles the tears away. "I think I'm just going to lay down in here for a bit. I have a bit of a headache."

"Okay. I have to go out for Ryli." He kisses her cheek helping her get into her bunk. "I love... Love how pretty you are." He covers up quickly walking out to the main room.

Louis smiles softly as she thinks about the past five months. Everything's been perfect until today, and even then Niall made everything okay. She bites at her lip and thinks about their upcoming schedule. She wants to surprise him, but it's all a matter of getting Harry and Paul to look after Ryli.

\------------

Louis happily carries Ryli around on her hip and occasionally stops to look at something that might catch his eye- or hers. The boys are already in their sound checks and wouldn't be home till late. They're in a hotel tonight since they have a show there the next day as well.

Louis wants to surprise Niall with something, but she's not sure what. What do you get the guy who can own it all? And that's when it hits her.

Ryli squirms in her arms and tugs her hair lightly. "Lou-Lou? I have to go potty."

Paul, the boy's bodyguard, points over his shoulder. "There's a restroom back that way."

Louis frowns. "How about you take him to the restroom and I'll meet you back here in fifteen minutes? I have something I need to pick up without the kid around."

"No problem." He takes Ryli from her arms carrying him off to the restroom.

Once they were out if sight, Louis hurries over to Spencer's and towards the toys. She knows what they have on the bus, but she needed something new. She ended up buying seventy pounds worth of stuff and blushing madly as the clerk sniggered. "I certainly hope Niall has a good night."

She pays with Niall's card and heads back out to where she was supposed to meet the boys. Once they're back she smiles brightly. "Okay, one more stop to the book store and then to the hotel. Sound good, Paul?"

"Sounds fine." He nods following after her with Ryli still balanced on his hip.

She leads them through the mall till they come to the bookstore. She takes Ryli from Paul and hands him her Spencer's bag. "Come on, Ryli. You get three books. Choose carefully."

Paul wonders what she had needed to buy without him. He peeks into the bag, quickly shutting it with a blush. Well then.

Three books later and they're ready to go. "Alright, to the hotel. Ryli, you're going to stay with Harry tonight, okay? Daddy and Lou-Lou need their privacy."

\------------

Niall groans setting his guitar case down by the shut door. "Babe? I'm back and I'm fucking sweaty." He sighs carding his fingers through his blond hair entering the bedroom more focused on discarding his shoes and shirt when he finally looks up. "Oh, fuck."

Louis is on her knees on their bed, dressed in nothing but a candy bra and thong. The distinctive hum of a vibrator can be heard and she's panting heavily. She couldn't do anything about it though due to the shiny pair of handcuffs that are securing her hands behind her back. "N-Niall. Wel-welcome ho-ooooooo-me." She stutters and moans.

"How did… How... I... Fuck." Niall breathes out heading over to the bed and Louis. "When did you..." He can't even finish a coherent sentence attaching their lips together.

Louis moans into his mouth. "Just please take me. I need something- anything." She fights against the cuffs to try and touch him and lets out a strangled whimper when the cuffs dig into her wrists. "Please. So much tension."

"Who cuffed you?" He asks turning her around to push her face into the pillow propping her ass up in the air. "Fuck." His fingers probe at her entrance taking the vibrator out.

Louis can feel her muscles clench around nothing but air and she doesn't like it at all. The candy is rubbing against her clit and she can practically feel herself dripping all over the candy and comforter below. "Paul, I had Paul do it. It was either him or Dan the bus driver." She barely gets that out between her whimpers. "Just wanted to surprise you."

"Oh I'm fucking surprised." He leans down seeing how open and ready she is for him. He sucks on some of the candy chewing some off the string. "Delicious." He winks even if she can't see it. Niall moves the underwear aside sliding his tongue into her entrance with ease.

Louis whimpers loudly at the feel of his tongue slipping inside of her without resistance. She bites down on the pillow and lets her fingers curl into fists behind her back. "Go ahead, Niall. Have your way with me. I'm yours. Whatever you want to do to me is fine." She hopes she doesn't come off as desperate, but this is all for Niall. Her satisfaction comes second of his tonight.

"I plan on it, beautiful, trust me." He growls in the back of his throat pulling at the candy underwear until they snap sending pieces of bright colored sugar all over the room. Niall grins having a better view of her ass. He raises a hand up to slap her skin watching it turn pink.

Louis moans loudly into the pillow. She hadn't been expecting Niall to slap her, but the sting just turned her on more. "Fuck, Niall! Shit, again!" There's not much she can do in her current position, but she pushes her arse out best she can wanting his hand against her ass once more.

Niall doesn't have to be told twice hitting her again and again until her bum is no longer pink but cherry red. "Oh fuck." He licks and swirls at the marks trying to kiss it better.

"Niall, stop. I'm so close. Want you inside me. Don't want to come without your cock." Louis can feel the pressure building up in her lower abdomen and she's pretty sure one swipe across her entrance with only Niall's finger will have her coming at this point. She pulling at the cuffs again trying to break free, but she knows it's all for naught. She just needs to release the tension built up in her body right now.

"I want to see just how many times I can make you come." He whispers into her ear, his chest pressed against her back. "This should be fun." Niall grins running his fingers across her slit.

Louis' eyes roll into the back of her head as she comes all over his hand and into the bed below them. Her body is shaking and she's pretty sure her walls are spasming around nothing and that's actually painful as the air hits her now sensitive body. "What are you going to do to me, baby? You going to abuse me over and over until I can't come anymore?"

"Fuck, yeah. Gonna make you come so hard." He smirks against her skin licking down her spine until he gets to her entrance pushing it back in. "You'll be covered and dripping with my come, baby." Niall moves, his tongue piercing around scraping it against her velvety inner walls.

Louis legs begin shaking as his tongue and smooth piercing attack her. She's still in the process of coming down from her first high and she can feel the tension building in her once more. "Oh, god. Oh, God. OH, GOD!" She whimpers again as his piercing finds that spot inside and catches just right. Pleasure is coursing through her and she can feel the juices starting to leak from her once more.

Niall laps up at the wetness swirling and thrusting his pink muscle in. "Mm, fuck." His piercing snags each time he pulls out his eyes shut.

"Niall!" Louis moans as she comes once much. She hands are fisted behind her back as her release drips down her thighs and tickles at her tanned skin. Her thighs are quivering and her walls are clenching. She can only imagine a view Niall has of her opening, shaking and trying to close but unable to do so.

Niall moans cleaning off her thighs with his tongue grinning against her skin. "You taste so good, beautiful." He flips her around nibbling on her candy bra eating a few off.

She takes a deep breath as she starts to come down from her high. His hair tickles at her chest and her breath hitches in her throat. She's so sensitive at this point, she's pretty sure a gust of wind would make her gasp in pain. She's not sure she'd be able to have him touching her below the belt right now.

Niall licks between the valley of her breast sucking a bruise into the side of her chest. "I'm so hard right now." He runs his palms up and down her sides pulling at the strings hard enough to snap.

Louis jolts a bit at the snap and looks up at him. "Let's fix that then. I just want you to be happy." She tries to move her hands but the cuffs keep them pinned to her back as she lays on them. "I'm glad you like this. I wasn't too sure how you'd react to all of this."

"Hmm, a hot girlfriend handcuffed and ready to fuck on my bed? Yeah, that's not something I wouldn't like." He laughs standing up to get fully naked. "Look at how fucking hot and bound together you are." Niall straddles her waist rutting his leaking cock against her stomach slipping his tongue into her mouth.

Louis kisses back as best she can and pulls back to catch her breath. "I meant the handcuffs and the candy. I wasn't too sure how kinky you liked things." She arches her back and tries her best to give him relief. "I almost bought a gag and blindfold."

"Fuck, you're willing to try anything, you slut." He reaches behind him to start thrusting two fingers in her. "I made you come twice. Let's make you come twice more." Niall continues grinding down.

Louis arches her back and moans loudly at his fingers pushing at her. She's sensitive still, but nowhere near the level she had been when he ripped her second orgasm from her. "Jesus, Niall. You're trying to kill me. I know you are." She says as her breath hitches as he brushes against that spot inside her.

"Twice with my fingers then three times with my dick. I think we can do it." Niall groans flicking his wrist and twisting his fingers. "You won't be able to walk tomorrow." Niall whispers his eyes glazed over with lust.

She moans and lets her head fall back at the thought of being fucked three times after being fingered open four times. "I was going to try and make it to your show tomorrow, but at this rate I'll never make it out of bed." She says quietly as her stomach tightens in the oh-so-delightful way.

"That's fine rest up so I can fuck you the next day." He feels his own stomach tightening with his grinding; he comes hot over the underside of her chest. He moves his fingers even faster plunging his digits deep into her.

 

She opens her mouth to respond when the stretched out rubber band breaks and she's coming again. There's not as much this time, but there's still enough to drip down her thighs. "That's what? Number three? Fuck, my cunt is throbbing." She's never had a guy try and make her come more than once in a night.

"Oh, just wait, babe." He chuckles shoving a third one in, curling his fingers even more to the side to snag her sweet spot even harder. "Mm, I can feel how open you are. You're not used to that, huh?" Niall asks, his wrist turning even more.

Louis gasps and stares wide eyed up at him. "Jesus, Niall. At this point you're gonna fucking stretch me wide enough to take two cocks." She bucking her hips up into the touch, still riding out the last orgasm and working her way up for another. "What are you going to do when you stretch me wide enough for two? Gonna ask Harry to come in here and fuck me at the same time? I'd be so full and tight."

"Oh, fuck, you want me to call him? I'm sure he wouldn't mind sharing you." Niall licks his lips reaching over for his cellphone. "Come again and I'll call him up."

Louis is shocked. She had only been trying to give Niall a visual, but now he actually wants it happen. The thought is so arousing and makes her centre ache with the need to be filled. She nods. "Get me off real quick and we can definitely do that. I have an idea on how to keep the handcuffs."

Niall moves his fingers faster bringing his other arm behind him to press his thumb down on her clit, hard phone slipping from his hand somewhere along the way. "Mm, I want to know that idea." He purrs.

Louis gasps and bites at her lip as the pleasure increases as his other hand finds her clit. "Shit!" She tries to focus on the conversation they're having rather than the overwhelming urge to just come right then and there. "We can undo the handcuffs and just chain me to the bed. I bought a second pair."

"Oh, fuck yeah, but we can't do that if your pretty little cunt doesn't come right now." He growls eyes narrowed. "I know you're close." Niall murmurs continuing to rub her clit in circles while his three fingers move in and out of her.

She knows she's close too. She can feel it in the shaking of her thighs and the spasming of her walls. She thinks about how great it would be to have both of them stretching her open and that's the thought that pushes her over the edge. She lets out a soft scream as another puddle of her cum joins the pretty much soaked comforter. She's panting hard and wonders what she must look like. Probably completely fucked out and like she got hit by a truck, but when she remembers that this is all for Niall- and his dried cum on her body is proof that he's enjoying this- she smiles softly and doesn't even care.

Niall sits her up, glad to find the handcuffs weren't real. He presses the button on it so it would release her arms. He lays her back stretching one arm up to handcuff it. He gets off the bed finding the bag with the other one in it. "You're really prepared."

Niall lifts the other wrist chaining it to the bed post. He grabs his phone dialing Harry's number.

Louis blushes and looks down at the comforter. "I really wasn't sure what you liked so I just got what I thought you might like."

Harry picks up the phone and groans. "Niall, you have like the worst timing ever, mate. What's up?"

"What's wrong were you rubbing one out?" Niall laughs putting a finger up to Louis' lips.

Harry huffs. "Not that it's any of your business, but yes I was. I got urges. Not all of us have a gorgeous girlfriend to fuck." His hand is resting on the waistband of his shorts. "Don't worry though. I sent Ryli to Paul's room before even thinking about doing this."

"Awesome... So about having a gorgeous girlfriend to fuck, you want to come over? I'm willing to share her tonight, but only tonight this is your one opportunity."

Harry splutters. "What? Are you serious? I would get to fuck Louis? Jesus. What's your room number? I'm on my way right now?"

Niall chuckles rolling his eyes. "Actually we both would... At the same time."

Harry stops and thinks about that. He groans. "Niall, she'd be so fucking tight. Fuck, okay. I'm on my way. She better be prepped and ready because don't think I can wait for that."

"Trust me you don't have to. Room five fifteen by the way in case you're not close."

"I'm down the hall. I'll be right there." Harry hangs up the phone and grabs some sweats before practically sprinting out the door and down to Niall's room. He knocks continually until someone opens the door.

Niall gets up answering it without a care that he's naked. "Come on in make yourself at home."

Harry is about to comment until he sees Louis spread out on the bed and practically begging to be fucked. "Shit, Ni. She looks fucking desperate."

"She is. I made her come four times. She's soaked the blanket." He laughs locking the door behind him.

Harry makes a noise in the back of his throat as he touches the comforter and does indeed find it wet. "Jesus. Where the fuck did you find this girl and where can I get one just like her?"

"Go to a library, dude." Niall grins wolfishly climbing onto the mattress.

Harry follows Niall's lead and climbs onto the mattress. "How do you want to do this. One from the back and one from the front?"

"We could go in next to each other." Niall shrugs. He's never done this before.

Harry looks at him with a blank stare. "Okay, you've obviously never had a threesome." He looks back over at Niall and has an idea. "Uncuff her real quick. I think I know how to do this."

"Uh, alright." He shrugs leaning over her body to undo both cuffs kissing her as he sits back up.

Harry wrinkles his nose in disgust at their display. "Alright. Niall, lay down on your back like you would if she was going to ride you." He lets his eyes trail over Louis and damn. Niall really fucked her good. Her cunt is still shiny with her slickness and he can only imagine how fucking great she's going to feel. "Louis, ride him."

She furrows her brows, but does as he says, sinking down on her boyfriend's cock. "Fuck, Niall."

Harry smiles as he watches her stretch to accommodate the Irish boy. "Niall, cuff her back up."

Niall raises an eyebrow, but grabs each of her hands chaining her to the bed like he was told. "I feel so inexperienced."

Harry chuckles as he comes up and peeks over Louis shoulder and smiles down at the blond. "Not inexperienced, just unadventurous." He leans down and pecks Niall softly on the lips before pulling back and lining himself up with Louis' stretched entrance. He slowly pushes in until he's flush against her and can feel Niall's cock against his own inside of her.

Louis' eyes widen as she's stretched. She's never been in this much pain and she's looking down at Niall, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"Harry, don't move." Niall tells him reaching a hand up to wipe away her tears. "It's okay, you'll be okay. Just try and relax, it'll get so much better you know that." Niall leans up to kiss down her neck.

"Now, this is something I know and that's her body. Start licking around her spine, trust me." He himself starts sucking below her ear.

Harry nods and starts placing small kisses around each of her tensed vertebrae. He nips at the skin before running his tongue along the bites he was creating.

Louis slowly starts relaxing until it doesn't hurt so much anymore. She takes a deep breath. "M-move."

Harry looks down at Niall and smiles. "Together." He slowly starts to pull out the slick slide of her juices covering him. "Fuck. She so wet. What's the rule about coming? Inside or no?"

"If she gets pregnant, I'd rather that we don't take a DNA test. So on her." Niall pulls out himself nodding his head so they can go back in together. "Oh, fuck, you feel so amazing." He murmurs into her ear sucking on it.

Louis' body is shaking. There's so much to focus on and she just feels so full. She can barely catch her breath as the two men fuck into her. "I'm not going to last long. J-just fuck me through it." She throws her head back as one particular thrust is hard against her. She turns her head and meets Harry's mouth in a greedy, searing kiss.

Niall leans up to suck a nipple into her mouth thrusting his hips up and off the mattress to grind into her. "Such a slut taking two cocks at once." He reaches around to slap her bum again swirling his tongue around one pink nub before moving to the other one.

Louis groans into Harry's mouth and pulls back to look down at Niall. She knows in that moment she probably does look like a slut, but all she can hear is Laura's voice yelling at her and saying such rude things to her. "I'm your slut. Only yours and whoever you want to show me off to." She arches her back and she can feel the telltale signs of an orgasm and she doesn't even get to warn them before releasing all over their cocks and making herself even slicker.

"Oh, fuck, babe that feels fucking fantastic. Show Harry how much you can come." Niall drills back into her nipping from her chest up to her collar bone. "Come again and I promise you can be in charge next time." He growls against her skin.

Harry is panting behind her trying to keep up. "Jesus, Niall. You said she had four orgasms before I got here? I don't know if she can anymore." He looks down at Niall questioningly and motions to the girl's hair before silently asking permission to pull and tug on it. He didn't want to overstep his boundaries and be asked to leave.

"Yeah, go ahead." He shrugs stirring his hips around inside of her knowing she could handle a sixth orgasm. "Come on, baby, I know you can do it." He licks up the column of her throat.

Harry threads his fingers near the roots of her hair and grabs tightly before yanking her head back. It was a bit too harsh and even he winced.

However it seemed to be just what Louis needed and she screams and reaches another climax. There's barely any release this time and her body is on fire and she wonders if someone can actually die from too much sexual pleasure.

Niall nods in approval pulling it out to pump his swollen cock a few times before coming all over her chest and stomach. "Fuck." He's covered in sweat sitting up waiting for Harry to finish.

Harry pulls out once Niall does and runs his hand over his shaft until he comes all over her back. "Shit, that was intense."

Louis is a limp mass on Niall and is just lying there waiting for someone to hold her or use her again. When she feels her arms being lowered, she looks up to see Harry undoing the cuffs for her. "Thanks."

"You did fantastic." Niall wraps his arms around her small body not caring that he's getting his and Harry's cum on his body. "Harry, can you go wet a washcloth? I need to clean her off and get her ready for bed." He kisses her sweaty hair.

Harry nods and heads off to the bathroom to retrieve the rag.

Louis is already half asleep against Niall's chest. "Ni? I don't know if I'll make it to the concert tomorrow. I'm really sore."

"You're fine. You can spend the day resting, okay?" Niall smiles softly lifting her chin up. "You did amazing, baby." He's being extra gentle kissing her.

She makes a noncommittal noise in the back of her throat and lets her eyes slip shut.

Harry comes back with two wash rags and hands one to Niall. He wipes at his own body and everything before tugging his shorts on. "Should I be here in the morning or should I head back to my room?"

"I mean it's up to you, Louis." He sits her up to get her back before lying her down to work on her stomach. "So fucked out. If either of us could go again I would." Niall kisses at her temple lips lingering on the skin.

Louis opens her eyes- barely- and looks over at Harry. "As much as I love you, I just want it to be Niall and me. Just want to be wrapped in my boyfriend's arms."

Harry chuckles. "I got you. I'll see you tomorrow or the day after. Depends on how you're feeling tomorrow I guess." He leans in and presses a small kiss to her temple before smiling and leaving a giant wet, slobbery kiss to Niall's lips. "See you later, lovebirds."

"Oh, fuck off." Niall groans wiping his lips on the back of his hand. He manages to free the duvet from underneath them throwing it over their warm bodies. "So, how are you?" He props his elbow onto the mattress resting the side of his head into his hand. The other one comes up to brush through her hair.

Louis shifts lightly and smiles softly over at him. "I'm tired and sore, but I did manage to orgasm six times tonight. The goal was seven, but I feel accomplished." She leans over and presses their lips together lightly. "I love... How kinky you are. Seriously. Sharing me with Harry? Good choice."

"I thought you'd like that. Tomorrow night when I get back we'll take a nice shower with no sex and then we'll cuddle, watch movies, and order room service." Niall honestly wishes he could have had this with Laura. "Could... Could I tell you why Laura and I didn't work out?"

Louis freezes as soon as her name is said. She doesn't want to hear about Laura. She doesn't want to know anything about that woman. "Sure... Can I ask an important question when you're done?" She knows it's going to sound petty and stupid, but it's one of her biggest fears in this relationship.

"Do you just want to ask me now?" Niall asks looking down at her. "I don't want to scare you by talking about my ex, but if this relationship is going to work I need to."

"I can wait. Maybe the answer will be in the stuff you tell me." She tries to smile as best she can, but Laura worries her.

"Alright." He nods trying to find a comfortable place to begin.

"Well Laura and I started off really well, had the whole honeymoon stage you hear about and we were just dating. I was eighteen and she was seventeen. Harry introduced us one night on his eighteenth birthday when he was legally allowed to go to a pub."

"So she was illegally in a pub? Sounds like a nice girl." Louis says as she stifles a yawn.

"Well Harry and her went way back and he begged her to come. She was... Still is beautiful actually. We hit it off pretty well, talked about what she wanted to do in life and what I was doing. The band formed when I was fourteen so that was my goal in life, be a Rockstar. We ended up exchanging phone numbers after I threw up Guinness and Stout on the front of her dress." Niall laughs remembering it. She had been trying to help him home when it happened.

"She was really fucking smart, had a lot of ambitions in life. She wanted to be a lawyer, wanted to see the world, wanted a family after she achieved all of this. I just wanted to get drunk and play music. After that she started showing up to band practice every Friday. We had to sneak her in because we always practiced at Zayn's and his parents did not want females in the basement."

Louis looks down and bites at her lip. She doesn't like this already. Laura actually seems... Decent. "She sounds like a completely different person."

"She is, was at least. Anyway though she always sat on my amp so we were next to each other while I played. We got better with time let me tell you. I wanna say a year and a half later I asked her out." He pauses trying to think for a moment.

"Well I didn't really ask her I just sat next to her on my amp while the guys talked and said 'I'd really like to fuck you, but I don't know how to go about it without being blunt.' Somehow we ended up on Zayn's couch and things ensued. Thus the couch that Ryli was conceived on."

She scrunches her nose in disgust. "The couch has been burned since then right?"

"We don't practice in Zayn's basement anymore. Last I checked we gave it to my friend Darragh." He kisses her scrunched nose. "When she got pregnant it went downhill. She wanted a condom and I talked to her out of it. Told her if I pulled out it would be fine and nothing would happen. I fucked up her entire future. Her parents disowned her, because of that she lost tuition for school and everything she worked for in that year and some odd months was a waste."

Louis didn't like this. It wasn't the story of Laura. It was a story of how Niall destroyed Laura. She hoped there was a good part coming up soon.

"I tried. I fucking tried." Tears spring to Niall's eyes and he has to cover his face. It had been all on him. "I let her stay with me and I helped raise Ryli. I would do anything for her. She was never happy though, she was never the same because of me. I got a fucking job and moved out of my parent's place so we could have our own. When Ryli was a few months though we got signed to Modest Management and... And I chose to go. I knew we'd make a hell of a lot more money but I would get drunk and party and sometimes I forgot to call home and I didn't once think that this was all taking a toll on her, that she was raising our child alone."

Louis summoned what little bit of strength she had and pulls him close to her and holds him as he cried. "It's okay. You were young. You didn't think, you just did."

"That's no fucking excuse." He cries harder shaking his head. "I... All that fucking time we spent I never asked her to marry me. I'm on tour all the time I wanted to wait until our popularity calmed down but I should have known how that would have affected her. Should have known."

She didn't know what to say to him. This story was worrying her though. If Niall couldn't be there for Laura, why would he even consider being there for her?

"I learned though, I've learned from my mistakes. I want you to know that I can be different, I can change." He whispers burying his face into her neck.

Louis holds him tightly and cards her fingers through his hair. "I believe you. You can change. You just need to find the right woman. Make her happy and love her endlessly."

"I know because I might have found her." He tightens one tattooed arm around her body.

Louis doesn't want to get her hopes up. "Well, I'm sure she'll love you and love Ryli unconditionally." She bites her lip and wonders if he's done. "Niall? Can I ask you some questions?"

"Yeah, go ahead." He kisses her temple pulling her even closer.

She takes a deep breath. "Do... Do you ever compare me to Laura? Physically, emotionally, intellectually... Ever?" She knew it was petty and stupid, but it was something that plagued her whenever she had a moment to think.

He chuckles taking her jaw between his fingers. "Never. She's Laura and you're Louis."

That was a huge relief and she was able to smile a little bit. "Next question. When Ryli first called me mommy, he said he liked me better than his last mommy... Was that Laura and why would he like me better?"

"Laura saw it that if Ryli hadn't been born she would be successful. She's not the nicest and she takes a lot of anger out on him and he can never do anything he wants to. You buy him books and toys and you don't scream."

Louis smiles trying to catch a glimpse into Niall's old life. "Last one, I swear. How long were you and Laura broken up before you asked me to be your girlfriend?"

Niall's eyes widen. If he's honest, he's still with her, but really since they were last intimate. "Eight months before I met you, about nine I think."

She nods and tries to piece together what she knows. A yawn overtakes her though and she's hit suddenly with the overwhelming urge to sleep. "Okay. Sorry if there's more to it, but I need sleep." She leans over and kisses him slowly and passionately. "I love your kisses." She says softly.

"I love... I love you." He kisses her before she can respond. "Night."

\------------

Niall kisses Louis' forehead as she lies out on the blanket. "It's okay just lie here, Ryli and I understand."

Louis hadn't been feeling well and she had been complaining that she'd only ruin their good time.

Niall picks up Ryli kissing his nose. "Lou-Lou feels sick so just us two are going to play."

Ryli pouts at Louis. "But we have to play together. It's what Hazzy said we had to do."

Louis struggles to sit up and smiles up at Ryli. "Don't worry. I'll sit right here and watch you and daddy play okay? Just be careful not to get your new t shirt dirty."

It's the eighth month of tour and nothing Ryli brought with him fits. The kid has gone through a massive growth spurt and Niall has had to keep buying the boy all new clothes.

"You're so damn big." Niall groans sighing heavily as he carded his fingers through his hair. "You and your hair grew five inches I swear. We're getting you a haircut." He smiles at Louis blowing her a kiss.

Ryli kicks the football ahead of him a little bit. "Daddy, why is Lou-Lou sick all the time now? She said she felt icky last week too." They come to relatively flat area and Ryli can still see Louis. "She throws up and sleeps. That's all she does. She's no fun anymore."

Niall bites his lip having thought about that. "Hey, she's still fun! She's just sick is all." He kicks the football back being relatively soft. "Maybe she has the flu. It's a very nasty bug."

Ryli shrugs and smiles up at his daddy. He pulls his foot back, slamming it forward to make contact with the ball and sending it back to his daddy. "Can Lou-Lou and I come see your music tonight? I want to see you play!"

"You can come, but I don't think Lou-Lou wants to. Paul can watch you." Niall kicks it again smiling softly.

Ryli nods and keeps the ball under his foot for a moment. "Daddy, Lou-Lou said that I start primary next year. What's primary?" He kicks the ball back and forth before passing it over to Niall.

"That's when you go to school. You get to learn and make friends." Niall cheers clapping his hands together.

Ryli scrunches his nose in disgust. "I don't need friends. I have you and Lou-Lou. And all my uncles." He pouts. "I don't want to go to primary. I want to stay here with Lou-Lou."

"Babe, you only have to go for a few hours I swear. You have to go I'm sorry." Niall really isn't that sorry.

Ryli sighs and they kick the ball back and forth for a few minutes before another question pops in his mind. "Daddy, when are you and Lou-Lou getting married?"

Niall sighs stopping the ball himself this time. "I don't know, love, soon maybe."

Ryli looks over at his father. "I really like Lou-Lou and I want her to be my mommy."

"She won't be your mommy. Ryli, even if I marry and have a million kids with her you already have a mommy."

He frowns. "Lou-Lou said she got a new daddy. She said her first daddy was mean to her so her mommy married a new daddy."

"That's because her first daddy didn't want her." Niall knows that Ryli just wants a mom who cares, but that doesn't mean he can get a new one.

"So why does Lou-Lou get a new daddy, but I don't get a mommy? That's not fair!" Ryli stamps his foot and looks over to where Louis is lying down again.

"She doesn't have her daddy, but you have a mommy that's why." He's never going to get him to understand.

Ryli looks back at his dad. "I don't want my mommy. I want Lou-Lou and you and a brother. Can I at least have a brother?"

"I don't know if you'll have a brother. What if you have a sister?" Niall raises an eyebrow.

Ryli thinks about it for a minute. "As long as she plays football, I guess a sister would be okay."

"Okay then one day you can have a brother or sister." Niall smiles because that's something he can definitely promise.

"Niall?" Louis voice comes from blanket. "I don't feel good at all. I feel like I'm gonna puke." She slowly gets to feet before tossing a hand over her mouth and heads to the nearest bushes.

Niall grabs Ryli's hand running over to Louis. He couldn't very well leave his son, but he couldn't do nothing. "Babe, maybe we should head to the bus." He rubs her back soothingly as she vomits.

Louis is finally dry heaving and she crying. "I'm sorry. I ruined the family outing. I just don't know why I'm so sick all the sudden.

"You didn't ruin anything. You're okay, baby." Niall sighs wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Ryli frowns and reaches up to grab Louis hand. "Everyone gets sick, Lou-Lou."

Louis wipes at her eyes and leans into Niall's embrace. "I just need to lie down. I'm so sorry for making us head back early."

"You're fine. Take Ryli; I'm going to gather our things." He lets her go heading over to the blanket to fold it up.

Louis manages to pick Ryli up and head back towards the bus. "I'm sorry. Wanna cuddle with me in the bunk? I'm sure daddy will join us."

"Yeah, of course!" Niall calls holding the ball and blanket under one arm while he used the other one to grab the picnic basket.

They make it back to the bus and Zayn and Liam are cuddling on the couch in the front room. "You all are back early. How was the park?"

"Good." Ryli says climbing up in his uncles' laps. "But Lou-Lou got sick so we came home early."

The girl blushes. "Yeah... I'm just going to go lay down." She heads out for the bunks.

Niall sets the basket on the table while tossing the blanket and ball on the floor. "She's been sick for two weeks." He doesn't want to overreact, but she's starting to worry him.

Zayn frowns. "We have a day off tomorrow. Why don't you take to the doctors? Just to be sure."

"That's a perfect idea. I'm sure Harry would watch Ryli for you." Liam adds helpfully.

"Yeah it's probably a good idea. I'm not going to lie after the last time we had sex she hasn't been the same." He sits next to Liam rubbing a hand down his face. "I really hope it's just a bug or something, nothing big."

Zayn shrugs. "She's constantly on the move, taking care of a five year old, and spreading her legs for you. Her immune system is probably just knackered."

Liam waves Niall off. "Should you be consoling your girlfriend or something?"

Niall glares at Zayn. "I don't force her to spread her legs. I make sure she wants it too you twat." He rolls his eyes getting to his feet. "Whatever you all suck."

"Love you too, cunt!" Zayn says cheerfully.

Louis is in the bunk room and trying to get her sports bra on, but it doesn't fit anymore. She's ready to cry because she just doesn't know what is happening with her anymore.

Niall enters going up and helping her pull the snug material on. "Are you okay? If you feel bad we can take you to a doctor tomorrow."

"I don't know. It comes and goes. Like in the park I felt horrible, but I feel fine right now." She leans back in his embrace. "We'll see how I feel tomorrow. Right now, I just want to lie down and be close to you."

"Alright. We'll have Ryli sleep with Harry tonight then. " He laces their fingers helping her lie down.

She nods and snuggles up close to him in the bunk. "Just let me have the outside in case I need to go puke." She makes sure to keep her face away from his since- even though she brushed her teeth- there's an undercurrent of throw up that won't go away. "I love you."

"I love you more." He smiles against her cheek letting his lips linger there. "Night, beautiful." He whispers.

\------------

It's five twenty seven in the morning and Louis can't figure out why she's awake. She doesn't have to go to the restroom, Niall isn't sporting a stiffy that would have woken her up... Why is she-

Oh, god! She scrambles from Niall's arms and down the hall to the onboard bathroom and throws the door open and just making it before retching into the toilet.

Niall sits up rubbing his knuckles against his eyes. "Wha- Louis?" He feels around the mattress realizing that it's empty. He swings his legs out stretching his arms above his head. "Lou?"

Louis is dry heaving once more. Tears cascade down her face and she just wants her stomach to settle once and for all. She closes the toilet lid and flushes and just leans against a base wall of shower and cries. She hears Niall calling her name, but she doesn't respond.

Niall walks down the hall hearing crying. He slowly pokes his head into the bathroom frowning. "Babe?" He's still groggy and half-awake but he sinks down to his knees, tearing off toilet paper to wipe her mouth clean pulling her into his chest.

"I just want to sleep or do normal activities without worrying about throwing up." She clings to his chest and cries into his neck. "I'm sorry. I'm going back to sleep, but I'll sleep on the couch so I don't wake you again." She murmurs quietly to him.

"No, babe, I know you don't mean to. Now come to bed with me." He pulls her to her feet kissing the crown of her head lovingly. "I love you and I'm not going to make you sleep on the couch." He laces their fingers together taking her back to the bunk room.

She follows him back into bed and is all ready for sleep again when she thinks about something. "Maybe we should go to the doctors. I'm so done with his uncontrollable vomiting."

"Right now?" He doesn't mind, but he wants to make sure it's what she wants.

She laughs lightly. "Not now, but later today. Right now I want sleep." She cuddles close to him and hopes that she can still sleep for a few more hours.

Niall nods kissing her cheek. By the time he settles in bed he's asleep.

\------------

Louis is sitting in the doctor's office and she's holding Niall's hand tightly in hers. They had taken so many tests and now she was just waiting on the results. "What if it's something bad? What if I have cancer or some rare disease? What if I only have like two weeks to live?" She knows she sounds ridiculous, but she's scared.

"Babe! You're not going to die! They're going to tell you it's just the flu and they'll give you medicine, okay?" Niall cups her cheeks pressing their lips together.

"Now, trust me; nothing is wrong." He looks her in the eyes.

A nurse appears and smiles brightly. "The results just finished processing so the doctor will be in shortly."

Not two minutes later, a talk man in a white lab coat comes in to sit behind the desk. "Hello there. I'm Doctor Grimshaw. You ready to know what's wrong with you then?"

Louis is watching him flip through the paper work and she's tapping her foot restlessly. "Um, yes please?"

Niall almost glares at his choice of words. "There's nothing wrong with her she's just sick, right?" His arm around her waist tightens considerably.

The doctor smiles. "It depends on how you take the news really. Uh, Miss Tomlinson, there's no delicate way to say this, but you're pregnant."

Louis stops breathing. She wants to be overjoyed. She's finally having the child she always wanted and, even better, the father is around and loves her. She looks over to Niall, unsure how he feels about the whole thing.

Niall's eyes widen looking down towards Louis. "Wow, that's..." He can't even speak so he just kisses her lovingly to let her know he's happy. "Guess Ryli will finally have a sibling."

Louis smiles over at him and presses their lips together softly. "I'm just happy you’re okay with this." She whispers.

The doctor clears his throat. "You have been complaining about throwing up and being in constant pain. The morning sickness should hopefully get better by the end of the first trimester. So probably about another two months of sickness before the real work starts."

"At least we know what it is. Just have to keep a trash can near you and maybe a heating pad for any pain." Niall never did this with Laura and that makes him feel bad. "Uh, Doctor, is there any vitamins or tips you can give us?" He absently rests his hand on Louis' stomach.

"Just over the counter prenatal vitamins. Nothing too serious. I would recommend staying away from any kind of medicine. Pain relievers shouldn't be a problem, but they've never really been tested on expecting mothers." Doctor Grimshaw smiles as he looks at his watch. "I have an appointment in a couple of minutes, but is there anything else you need?"

Louis shakes her head and looks over to Niall. "Anything we need, love?"

"No, that's about it. Thank you so much." He gets to his feet shaking his hand before leading Louis out of the doctor's office and outside. "So I hope this doesn't sound inconsiderate, but we're going to go six months without sex. I say we get what we can in the next two months."

Louis laughs and presses a quick kiss to his jaw. "Sounds good enough to me. There's always been one place that I've wanted to have sex that we still haven't tried yet." She's herded into the van where security is waiting to drive them to their hotel. "You're going to think it's weird though."

"And what would that be? I have my own place in mind." Niall smirks cheekily sliding into the seat next to her. "Are we telling Ryli?" He asks having remembered his son.

The question catches her off guard. "Uh, should we tell Ryli? Not that I don't love him and want him to know, but what if something goes wrong? I don't know how to explain that to him." She hopes she never has to explain something like that to the five year old. "And if we tell him, there's a chance he could say something to Laura and I don't know if I could deal with her yelling and calling me names again."

"Well, she doesn't have your number so that'll never happen again." Niall promises her, lips lingering on her cheek. "Trust me, okay? Should we tell him?" He repeats his earlier question. Louis watches out the window as the buildings and trees fly by as they drive. "Yeah... Let's tell him. I don't want everyone else to know and not him."

She sighs happily and turns to face him. "So, what place do you have in mind for sex?"

"Oh, yeah, well I mean after sound check I've always wanted to bend a girl over my amp." He laughs lightly as they drive along the road. "What about you?" Niall raises his eyebrow.

Louis blushes. "I mean, I was going to say backstage in a dressing room with me facing the mirror so I can see everything. I like yours better though." She laces their fingers together. "I'm so relieved that you're happy for this kid. I know we've talked about it before, but I thought it might still be a bit early in our relationship."

"I'll admit it's early, but we both made this baby." He presses his hand to her stomach right as they pulled up next to the tour bus. "Here we go," Niall held Louis' hand helping her out of the van and onto the bus where everyone was hanging around in the lounge.

Zayn looks up from where Liam and him are helping Ryli put together a puzzle. "Hey! Harry is making lunch right now. Might want to tell him your home."

Liam shoots a look to the darker male. "So inconsiderate! What happened at the doctors? Are we okay?"

Louis bites at her lip. "I'll go help Harry with lunch. Niall can fill you in. His best friends deserve to hear it from him."

Niall sits on the couch pulling Ryli onto his lap. "Wow. Okay, um... Babe, you know how you wanted a brother or sister?" He shoots a look to his friends then back to his son. "Well, Louis has a baby in her tummy."

Ryli's eyes widen and a huge smile takes over his face. "Really? You mean I'll be big brother?" He hops off his dad's lap and runs around the room in excitement. "Zaynie! Li-Li! I'm a big brother!"

Niall grins watching Ryli run around happily. "I'm glad that you're excited! Being a big brother is an important job." He says sternly a smile gracing his lips.

Zayn gives Niall a tight lipped smile. "You seem happy about this kid. That's a big change from the last time you got a girl pregnant."

Liam chews his lip softly. "What's the deal between Laura and Louis?"

"Laura hates Louis and Louis seems scared of making any contact with her." He shrugs ignoring Zayn for the time being. "Another kid. I'll have two and the rest of you haven't even had one." He chuckles grinning widely.

Liam chuckles. "Well, if you want kid competition, you'll have to look to Harry. Dani and I are waiting until we get married. We still use condoms and everything."

Zayn shrugs. "Just haven't found the girl of my dreams yet. Some of us aren't lucky enough to string two women along."

Niall narrows his eyes. "I'm not stringing anyone along. What the hell is your problem? You've been such a prick lately."

Zayn chuckles humourlessly. "You're not stringing anyone along? What about Laura? She's probably sitting at home waiting for you to come back."

Liam picks Ryli up and exits the room. The boy doesn't need to know about any of this.

"She's at her mother's house because she left. She decided to leave Zayn." He sighs, jaw set tight.

"But you're still together! I don't think you understand. You're lying to both of them and soon enough one of them is going to tell the other." Zayn just doesn't want Niall to end up alone with absolutely no one.

"Not really. I didn't officially break up with her, but being with another girl should be a dead giveaway."

"Or it's cheating. Which way do you think Laura will take it?" Zayn sighs getting up from the floor. "Just think about them, Niall."

"Kindly fuck off." Niall hisses rolling his eyes. It's not like he was going to go back and be with Laura after all of this.

\------------

Louis stood with Ryli balanced on hip as they watched the boys play their last song for check. She might not like their music very much, but she does agree they have talent. She loves watching Niall scream into a microphone and shred away on his guitar. The screeching comes to a halt and everyone is discussing monitor and house levels and mixes and she just stands there clueless. She smiles up at the blond and blows him a kiss.

Niall waves back at her cracking his knuckles together as the rest of the band talked. He went to the microphone tapping it. "Testing, testing- Louis, I like you naked- testing." He blows another kiss sending a smirk to his girlfriend.

The guys at the board roll their eyes before giving the all clear to the boys. Their check was over and saved into the board settings. Paul, their manager/security detail, smiles. "Boys, you’re free for three hours."

Zayn and Liam quickly scamper away discussing the games of FIFA that they were going to play and kick each other's asses at.

Louis climbs her way to the stage and lets Ryli down and the boy tackles Harry as she leans over at gives Niall a kiss. "You guys sounded good. I'm sure everything will go great."

He wraps his arms around Louis' waist kissing her lips. "You don't even like our music don't lie." Niall chuckles looking over towards his son and band mate.

"I'm just trying to be supportive. And I do have to thank you for putting all of Five Seconds of Summer on my iPod." She rolls her eyes and presses their lips together once more.

Ryli and Harry are gone when she pulls away and it's just them in the giant arena area. "So we have three hours to kill. What should we do, daddy?" The name slips from her lips and her eyes widen. She had meant it meaning that he was going to be a father, but it sounded so dirty.

Niall's eyes widen as well. "If that's how you want to play..." He grabs her chin connecting their mouths together, licking his way past her lips.

Louis squeaks, but lets the noise turn into a moan as his tongue met hers. Her hands came to loop around his neck and pull him closer. "Are we really doing this on a stage? I feel like someone is watching us this way." She leans in again and presses their lips together once more. "I like it."

"Trust me when I say we're alone in an empty concert house." He bites into her lower lip groping her bum. "Fuck you're so gorgeous you know that?"

Louis hums and smiles. "Appreciate it while it lasts. I'm going to get fat soon. At least my bum will get bigger too. My breasts already swelling." She sighs and looks over before smiling. "Want to bend me over your amp and take me? Fantasies come true for you, babe."

"Please like you haven't thought about it since I mentioned it." Niall smirks sitting her down on his amp. "You look so good spread over it and leaking all over the black fabric." He moves her legs standing in between them.

Louis smirks. "I might have thought it would be a good idea." She pulls him down to kiss him and tug at the hem of his shirt. "Come on then. Undress me. If you make me come, I'll keep the underwear off all night so I'll be ready when you get off stage."

"Fuck, you know how to work someone up." He bites into her jaw sucking a hickey into her sun kissed skin. Niall grabs the hem of her sweater dragging it over her head, unhooking the bra.

She smirks and reaches for his shirt. "Maybe you can keep the bra too. It's not like I'll need it. You can hook it on your mic or something like those bands from the eighties." She leans back as best she can on his amp and looks up at him. "Come on, daddy. I need you to fuck me."

"Bands still hook bras onto their microphones." He groans lapping at the pink nub of her nipple sucking and nipping. Niall's other hand worked on her jeans tugging them off of her beautiful long legs.

"Shows you how many concerts I've been to." Louis says as she kicks the jeans onto the floor. "You're completely overdressed. Come on. Get moving."

"Right I shouldn't be wearing anything." He slips his muscle shirt over his head working on his skinny jeans next. Once those are out of the way he pulls Louis up and turns her around pressing her face into his amp so she's bent over it.

She gasps lightly and makes sure wiggle her bum a bit since she knows that he likes it. "Fuck me, Niall. Fuck me hard. I'm such a slut for you, daddy."

Niall gasps at the name, a groan coming right after. "Fuck keep calling me that." He slaps her bum once licking a stripe up her back.

Louis shivers at the contrast of the stinging slap and the wet tongue at her spine. "Please, daddy! Spank me, daddy! I need you to punish me." Her heart is pounding in her chest. She's never done anything like this. She hopes her dirty talk is okay.

"Fuck, I'll do more than that." He spanks the side of her bum grinding in between her ass. "You have gorgeous skin." He laments biting on one of her vertebrate.

She makes a weird noise and arches her back into the bite. "Harder, daddy! Please! Punish me, make me come!"

"Mm, don't come yet." He pushes his underwear down around his ankles getting rid of her own as well. He leans down immediately shoving his tongue inside of her.

Louis chokes on her own breath as his tongue meets her wet opening. "Jesus! Way to warn a girl." She's not all that mad though as she pushes herself back and onto his tongue as best she can. "Oh, daddy! Feels so good! More!"

"Mm." He hums unable to talk. He reaches up to slip his hand underneath her body to pinch one of her nipples.

Niall swirls the muscle around curling his tongue and folding it to give her a new feeling.

"Niall, just fuck me. Please!" As much as she loves the teasing, she just wants him.

He chuckles lining his hard dick up with her entrance sliding in where his tongue had just been. "Had two cocks in you before and you're still tight as fuck." Niall grabs her hips wasting no time in thrusting into her heat.

Louis groans and fists at the fabric covering his equipment. She wants to make a sassy comment, but she can't even think straight as he pushes inside. "Niall!" She moans as she's pressed harder against the amp.

"Scream my name, baby, go ahead and do it." Niall groans grinding his hips into her feeling himself plunge deeper into her body. "So fucking tight." He growls against her skin slamming into her lithe body. "You know how hot it is that you're carrying my baby?"

Louis wants desperately to be sexy in that moment and please Niall, but the mention of their impending child has her smiling and twisting her head around to kiss him. "I love you. I love you so much." She lets herself get taken over in emotion and she finds her eyes flooded with tears and, fucking hell these hormones, she's choking back a sob.

Niall completely stops moving, panting and sweating. "What? Oh God, you're okay right?" He pulls out of her- still hard- more worried about Louis than getting off.

"I'm fine. Don't stop. Fucking pregnancy hormones. I'm crying because I’m happy." She huffs and pushes her lower half back towards him trying to get him inside her again.

"Are you sure?" Niall doesn't want her to be continuing to make him happy or to satisfy him or something.

She whines and pushes back again. "Yes, I'm sure! Jesus, what do I have to do? Sit you down on the amp and ride you?"

"Another time," he breathes out reentering his girlfriend, sighing in relief. Niall starts moving all over again bringing a hand up to wipe at her slick cheeks.

She's so emotionally satisfied and physically turned on that all it takes is a few good thrusts from Niall and she’s coming. "Niall!" She releases around him and is actually a bit embarrassed that she couldn't last longer. She figures it doesn't matter though and lets him continue to fuck into her body.

Niall takes a few minutes but his stomach is twisting and he's coming deep inside of her, pulling out now limp but satisfied. "Fucking hell, that was bloody fantastic." He breathes out his chest moving up and down.

Louis turns around and connects their lips together. "I love you." She holds him close for a minute or two before pulling away. "Come on, Rockstar. I promised your son we'd grab a bite to eat before your concert. You can have my bra after dinner."

Niall chuckles, but nods. After they're both dressed, he leads her back to the bus squeezing her hand.

\------------

Niall's lounging around on the couch flipping through various television channels. Hotels could be so boring sometimes.

Louis is taking a shower, shocking that he didn't join but he wasn't in the mood. Harry is out with Ryli getting ice cream to give him those rare days where he could spend it with his girlfriend. He finally settles on a zombie flick when his phone buzzes with a Twitter notification. He lazily grabs his phone opening it up to the app.

@KDianeOfficial: @NiallOfficial You fucked this girl hard! Congrats on the baby though! #HoranBabyBoom

There's a link attached and it's redirected through a porn website.

Niall's eyes widen. First he sees that it's a trending topic wondering what others were saying. Well there's also #NiallPorn and #HornyforWhoran trending. He groans seeing what else others might be saying.

@seancullen95: @NiallOfficial Bro... Really? #NiallPorn #CallMe

@OnePiece: @NiallOfficial Oh my! Maybe we'll have to make you a special suit with more room for your junk! #WhoranAroundTheTour

@PornHub: @NiallOficial Thanks for adding your beautiful face to our growing celebrity sex tape list!

Niall splutters clicking on a link that had been tweeted to him. He goes to it the video starting to play and holy shit. There he is bending Louis over an amp. Holy shit there's four billion views and the video was posted two hours ago. He quickly goes to his account to tweet. @NiallOfficial: 'Holy Shit! Whoever taped me is an asshole! That was private! Fuck my life. Fucking perverts!'

Louis gets out of the shower and wraps herself in towel and heads out into the bedroom area and gets herself dressed before heading out to her boyfriend. "Hey, you." She kisses at his neck and grabs the remote from him before flicking back to the end of the news. "You know I like to watch E! and get my celebrity gossip."

"Louis, you might not want to watch that!" He exclaims, but it's too late because his face pops on the screen. "You really don't want to watch this," Niall reaches over to snatch the remote.

Louis frowns and keeps the remote out of his reach. "Why would I not want to watch? It's about you." She turns the volume up.

"...know that Niall Horan loves a good time. He's been in bar fights galore while out on past tours, but has remained out of trouble on this past one. As of two hours ago, we know why." The screen transitions to a video of semi-good quality and at first Louis is confused. It sounds like a girl crying and she's not sure what to make of it.

"What? Oh God, you're okay right?"

"I'm fine. Don't stop. Fucking pregnancy hormones. I'm crying because I'm happy."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure! Jesus, what do I have to do? Sit you down on the amp and ride you?"

Louis eyes widen as she recognises that dialogue. "Is... Is that what I think it is?"

Niall groans burying his face in his hands. "Someone was recording us. I'm so fucking pissed off." He growls slamming his fist down into the end table. "I can't fucking believe this shit."

Louis covers her face with her hands. "Oh, god. Oh, god. Oh, god." She crying and can't stop. She pulls out her phone and pulls up her twitter- the boys made her get one after the fans knew about her- and checked her mentions. "Oh, god."

@Louis_Tomlinson: @NiallOfficial and I are horrified by this. I want the person responsible to be caught and for everything to work out.

Niall pulls Louis into his chest kissing at the crown of her head. "Fuck this is terrible." He himself feels terrible, like he's the reason and he is. "If I hadn't convinced you to fuck on my amp this never would have happened."

Louis fists Niall's shirt in her hands and buries her face into his chest. "Oh, god. Now everyone is going to think I'm on tour with you guys just to get into your pants or something." She sobs harder at that and doesn't know what to do. "Laura was right. I'm a slut and now everyone is going to think that of me."

The door to their room opens and Ryli comes bounding in cheerfully. "Daddy! Lou-Lou! Me and Hazzy are back!"

"Hi ,Ryli." He waves weakly rubbing his hand up and down her back soothingly. "No, you're not a slut; you're having my baby." He kisses her cheek repeatedly.

That only seems to make Louis cry harder. "I've slept with you so much that now I'm pregnant! I'm a horrible person!"

"No! No, this is what we wanted!" Niall insists pulling her onto his lap.

Ryli frowns and looks back to the doorway hoping his Uncle Harry could explain what was happening. "Hazzy?"

Harry sighs, balancing Ryli on his hip. He didn't know what was going on so he went to his phone to see if he had been mentioned. Either this had to do with the band or Louis being hormonal.

Niall's phone is ringing on the end table. Laura's name is flashing across it.

Louis sees it and just cries harder. "Now she's calling to call me horribly ugly names!"

"No! You'll be fine, okay?" Niall grabs the phone answering it, keeping it away from her.

"Hi, darling! Is Ryli around? I just went and visited the primary school he's going to next year. I want to tell him all about it." Laura says in a genuine, happy, carefree voice.

"Uh... Okay?" He hands the device to Ryli shooting Louis a look. "She wanted to talk to Ryli. I'm going to go take a shower." He sighs heading into the bathroom.

"Hi, mommy!" Ryli perks up and wiggles out of Harry's arms and heads away to get a bit of privacy.

Louis looks up at Harry. "I'm sorry if this impacts your career. We had no clue it was happening."

Harry waves her off. "No, this is mostly on Niall."

Laura smiles even if her son can't see. "Can I talk to Louis, baby?"

Ryli bites his lip. "I don't know. She's really sad right now. I don't think she wants to talk to anyone right now."

"I'll be nice! I know how to make her feel better." Laura promises.

Ryli smiles once more. "Okay!" He heads back over to Louis and holds out the phone. "Mommy wants to talk to you."

Louis hesitantly takes the phone and tries to calm her tears and erratic breathing down. "H-hello?"

"Hi, Louis. Look before you hand the phone back I'm not going to call you names, but I'm going to tell you the truth. Niall's cheating on you," Laura sighs sounding like she felt bad although really, she's hurt.

Louis stops breathing altogether. "Wh... What are you talking? Niall loves me. He wouldn't..."

"He's still dating me! We're still together and he hasn't broken it off. I guess this is his way of doing it."

"He said he had. Three months ago I asked him when you guys broke up. He said eight or nine months before tour..." Louis is confused. Niall lied to her? "Oh, god. Is that why you called me a slut and everything? Oh, god. I'm so sorry!"

"We never did. Eight months? He kept yelling saying we haven't had sex in eight months. We're still together."

Louis chokes back a sob. "He lied to me. I'm so sorry, Laura. If I had known, I would never have come on this tour. I'm so, so sorry."

"It's okay, I'm sorry he got you pregnant." Laura sighs ending the call.

Louis doesn't know what to do. She's hurt and angry and really wants to cry. She does the only thing she can think of: run. Jumping up from her spot on the couch, she grabs her luggage and starts refilling and refolding everything in it. She needs to get home-and by home she means Doncaster. Away from London, away from a bustling metropolis, and away from liars and cheaters.

It's a few minutes later before Niall finishes taking his shower, leaving the bathroom with a towel knotted around his waist. He sighs, coming in to see Louis packing. "What... What are you doing?"

She turns around and that's when the tears start pouring. "I'm going home. I can't stay here. I'm sick of this and most of all, I'm sick of you!" She picks up one of the pillows from the bed and throws it straight at his head. "I don't want to see you ever again! Don't call me, text me, tweet me- anything!"

He catches the pillow tossing it over his head. "What? I don't understand what I did!" He's digging his fingernails into his palms. "Is this about the video? I had no idea I swear! I didn't mean for it to happen!"

"No, this is about you never ending it with Laura!" She goes back to her bag and suddenly doesn't have the strength to do anything but cry. She collapses on the bed and buries her face in the soft comforter. "Why? Why would you lie?"

"What! What are you talking about?" He heads over to the bed lightly touching her arm. "Where did you hear this from?" Niall is shaking, shaking so hard.

Louis rips her arm from his touch. "Why does it matter where I heard it? Is it true? And I want the damn truth!"

"It's... Okay, I forgot, but I just didn't think about it is all." He sighs grabbing his hair.

"You forgot!" Louis is so angry and upset and... She just doesn't know. "We're done. I'm going home. You're going to pay for my damn train ticket and send me home because I cannot stay here with you for another minute."

"Louis! You can't be serious right now! I love you! You're carrying our child!" Niall yells going to her suitcase to start throwing her clothes out.

Ryli comes in from the other room and watches as his dad and Lou-Lou scream and shout and try to pack and unpack at the same time. "Lou-Lou? Daddy?"

Louis stops and looks over at the small child. She can't help but feel guilty for tearing his family apart. "I'm going to Harry's. I'll finish packing when I get back."

"No, you're staying here!" Niall grabs her by the wrist pulling her body into his. "Stop it! We're having children together!" He's so hysterical he just wants her to see it his way.

Louis tenses and musters as much strength as she can and pushes him away. "Let go of me!" She stumbles back a bit and manages to catch her footing before glaring at him and storming out the hotel door, slamming it behind her as she went.

"Louis!" He groans digging through his suitcase to find some clothes. He tugs on some underwear, shorts, and a t-shirt running out of the hotel room. "Louis!" He goes straight for Harry's room pounding on the door.

Zayn sticks his head out of his room across the hall from Harry and pouts. "You okay, mate? If you're looking for Louis, you might want to check Paul's room. She was headed that way at least."

"Fuck, okay." He sprints off to Paul's room pounding on the door hard.

The burly man answers and he's holding a finger up to his lips as he finishes a phone call. "Okay... Yup... Thank you, have a nice day." He looks exhausted, but smiles wearily over to Niall. "What do you need, Horan?"

"Have you seen my girlfriend? I really need to talk to her!" Niall groans tugging at his hair.

Paul sighs as and looks back into his room and it's a few minutes before he turns back to the door. "She says she's not your girlfriend, she never wants to see you again, and she hopes you’re happy." He awkwardly rubs at the back of his neck. "Uh, look. I'll be up to your room in about an hour and half to get her stuff."

"You're my bodyguard! Who the fuck pays you, Paul? Let me in!" Niall shouts trying to shoulder past him.

"Your management does." The human wall replies calmly as he holds off Niall. "Look, she doesn't want to see you. Niall, just go take care of your son."

"Are you fucking serious? I'll have your job, you asshole! Don't think I don't have your ass on the next train out of here!"

Paul sighs and looks at the boy. "Goodbye, Niall." He shuts the door in the blond's face.

Niall's blood is boiling. He gets his phone out, dialling Modest Management. He's so unbelievably pissed off.

"Modest Management recording agents. This is Deborah speaking, how may I direct your call this morning?"

"This is Niall Horan, the guitarist for the band Not Ready to Die. I don't want to sound like an arrogant celebrity, but if I don't get connected with our manager now I'll fucking sue." Niall is seething by that point.

"Okay, Mister Horan. Do you know your manager's name or should I search the database?"

"Simon Cowell. I want him on the phone in the next five seconds I swear to fucking God!"

"Okay. I'm transferring you now. Have a wonderful day, sir."

The phone rings a few times before it clicks. "Simon Cowell, a Modest Management representative, how can I help you?"

"Simon! Simon, this is Niall! I swear if you don't... Fuck, I'm going to fucking quit if you don't!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Niall, calm down. No one is quitting anything. If this about the video, don't worry. We already talked to Paul, okay?"

"No! If you don't fire Paul right now I'm going to quit! He can find a new job!"

"Niall, calm down. Why am I firing Paul? He's great at what he does. Come on. I can't make you happy unless you talk to me."

"He won't let me talk to my girlfriend! My girlfriend has nothing to do with his job description!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down. I'm going hang up with you and call him, okay. I'll call you right back."

"Hurry up! I don't have all fucking day!" Niall groans hanging his phone up.

A few minutes later, Niall's phone rings in his hand. The second Niall picks up, Simon is talking. "Niall, listen to me. I can't fire Paul. There's nothing in his contract that gives me permission to fire him over this. And, I got to talk to Louis. She asked Paul to keep you away from her. I can't do anything about this, my hands are tied."

"Then I'll quit!" Niall huffs rolling his eyes. He wouldn't stay in the band with the way things are going.

"You have to at least finish out the tour. Then you can quit. You have two months left worth of concerts. Think of all those disappointed fans."

"What about when Zayn's aunt died? You guys had one of the sound techs take over drums! Why can't you do the same with me?"

"Because he was coming back. Going home for a funeral is one thing, quitting the band is another. As soon as tour is over, we'll start looking for a new guitarist, but you have to finish the tour."

"Fuck you! I can quit if I want! Harry and I formed Not Ready to Die!"

"And now you're under contract. If you leave now, we can and will sue you for everything."

"What the fuck? What happened to me being your so called nephew? You're a fucking asshole!"

"Niall, that isn't my policy. It's the company's policy. Why don't you talk to me and tell me what's going on. I can't help if I don't know."

"I don't care! I just can't be in this band! Fuck you!" Niall finally ends the call angrily throwing his phone down the hallway.

Paul's door opens behind him and Louis steps out. Her eyes are rimmed red and her cheeks are shiny with her fallen tears. "Paul convinced me to stay till the end of the tour. I'm only here for Ryli though. Don't get your hopes up."

"Louis, please." Niall pleads hesitantly approaching her. "I'm in love with you." He murmurs bottom lip trembling. He's never meant it more than he did now.

Louis swallows the lump in her throat and tries her hardest to keep the newest wave of tears from falling. "Niall, just stop. I don't want to hear it." She moves past him back to their room and smiles softly at Ryli sitting in the couch watching television. "Hey, lovebug." She ruffles his hair and moves back to her suitcase, continuing to pack her clothes up in the plastic case.

Niall follows behind closing the door softly. "Babe, please we're having a child and we're dating we need to work this out." He's keeping his voice low not wanting Ryli to think they were fighting.

Louis stops and closes her eyes. She takes a deep breath, trying to calm herself a bit. "Yes, we're having a child, but we are not dating." She turns to look at him. Her voice is shaky and barely audible at the level at which she's speaking. "You don't know who to break up with someone? Fine, I'll show you how."

She bites her lip softly. "Niall, we're done. I can't be with someone who lies to me and cheats on someone. I deserve the truth and someone who loves me. And right now, I don't think you're the man for me."

"Lou, please," he begs tears starting to roll down his cheeks. Niall grabs Ryli balancing him on his hip. "Ryli, Lou is leaving. Do you want her to leave?"

Ryli's eyes widen and his bottom lip starts to tremble. "Lou-Lou leaving? No! You have to stay and play with me!"

Louis walks forward and kisses at the child's forehead. "Don't worry. I'm just going to go and cuddle with Harry tonight. He makes you happy when you're sad and I need some happiness right now."

Niall shakes his head taking a step back. "Don't. Just leave if you're going to." He puts his back to her eyeing his son. Niall's crying silently and he needs to go somewhere far away from here.

Louis furrows her brow and she's suddenly furious. "Ryli, why don't you go see what Harry is up to. I need to speak to daddy for a minute."

The small child nods and squirms out of his dad's arms and runs out of the room.

Louis grabs at Niall's shoulder once they're alone. "How dare you! You don't fucking bring a child into this. And what do you want me to do? Stay or go? Because I'm getting mixed signals from you and you're not making this any easier."

"I want you to stay, but clearly you want to fucking leave!" Niall shouts glaring harshly at her grabbing both of her wrists in his hands. "Fucking leave if that's what you want! You've made up your mind; we're no longer together! Whatever, I don't give a fuck anymore."

Louis gaze turns dark. "Fine." She gets free of his hold and finishes packing her suitcase and rolls it behind her out the door. All she has to her name are the clothes in the suitcase and the credit card Niall had left in her wallet. She figures one last charge won't bother him. After all, she does have to buy that train ticket somehow.

Niall falls back onto his bed crying into his pillow.

\------------

Niall is in the bunk room ignoring the food that Harry made him. He hasn't really eaten in the last month, in fact all he did was sleep. Harry's been taking care of Ryli as well as taking care of him. Niall has his back to everything sighing. "Only a month, I can leave in a month." No one knew that he was planning to quit.

Zayn comes into the room and sighs at the sight of his bandmate. "Niall? We're, uh, we're holding a band meeting in the front room. Can you please come out there?"

"Yeah, whatever." Niall gets up walking into the room. Once there he collapses back onto the couch not caring about anything that would be said.

Ryli looks over at his dad. He climbs down from his seat next to Harry and climbs up into his dad's lap.

Liam looks over at the two and gives the boy a sad look. "So, we've all noticed the... Difference in the dynamic in the past month. Zayn and I were thinking that once the tour is over we should take a break."

"I'm taking a permanent break." Niall sighs carding his fingers through Ryli's hair. "I'm not going to be responsible for how this group operates anymore, so you can take a break, but I'm not coming back on tour."

Zayn frowns. "Niall, you have to come out on tour. You're the reason everyone likes us live!"

Liam nods. "And you write most of our stuff. Niall, we need you."

"I'm quitting the band. If you need a writer, cool, but there are plenty of good looking guys that could replace me." Niall lies back pulling Ryli on top of his chest.

Liam huffs. "What is wrong with you? All you ever used to talk about was living the Rockstar life and now you want to quit! Seriously?"

"Li, calm down. He's going through a rough patch. We all have them." Zayn says as he places a hand on Liam's thigh.

"I'm also going to have another kid. None of you have children so you don't understand, but raising them when I'm gone for seventy five percent of the time is not raising them- that's handing them off to everyone else. I can't do this so before you accuse me of being selfish, I want my kids to have a fucking father."

Liam laughs. "Really? Because it seems like Louis wants nothing to do with you. What have you done to even tell her that you want her back?"

Ryli pouts and cuddles closer to his father. "I want Lou-Lou, daddy."

"It doesn't matter if I'm with her or not! I still put that fucking kid in her and I'm not going to let her raise it alone! If she wants to do the every other week thing then fine!" Niall sits up tears in his eyes. "I didn't have my fucking father and I'm not going to be like him!" Niall shakes his head taking Ryli into the bunk room with him.

Ryli cries into Niall's chest. "Daddy, I want Lou-Lou. Call Lou-Lou!"

Niall sighs texting Louis. 'I'm not calling you to talk, but Ryli wants to talk to you.'

A response is fast. 'Fine. It has to be quick though. My mum is dragging me out for dinner and shopping.'

Niall dials Louis' number, handing the phone over to Ryli.

The ringing doesn't last long and soon enough Louis' voice is talking into Ryli's ear. "Hey, lovebug. You causing trouble?" She's smiling and trying not to let the happiness show too much or she'll want to go back so badly.

Ryli sniffles. "I miss you, Lou-Lou. I want to cuddle with you."

"I miss you too, baby. But you have daddy and Harry to cuddle with." She fiddles with the chain around her neck when the guilt of just leaving the boy takes hold. "Is daddy okay?"

"I don't know, daddy you kay?" Ryli looks at his dad for an answer going back to the phone. "I think daddy has an owie."

"That's not good. Did you kiss it and make it better like I do when you get an owie?" Louis runs at her slightly protruding stomach. She wonders what Niall would do if he were here and could see her tummy.

"No, I think he has an owie on his heart. I can't see, but he's crying so I know he's hurt." Ryli whispers.

"Ryli, don't say that." Niall tries sounding stern but his voice breaks at the end.

Louis is silent for a moment or two. "I have an owie too, Ryli. I think daddy's owie and mind are connected." She chokes back a sob and the sound of Niall's voice in the background.

Ryli frowns. "Don't be hurt! Daddy said he's quitting the band so he can raise the baby!"

Louis smiles softly. "Daddy has to go back to mommy and make sure she's okay. Mommy has an owie too."

"I'll tell him! Are you coming back, Lou-Lou?"

"No, baby. I'm at home with my mommy. She's been taking care of me like I took care of you." She swallows the lump in her throat. "Ryli, can I talk to daddy?"

"Yeah!" Ryli hands it over to Niall hoping it would cheer his daddy up.

Niall's eyes widen. "Ryli, she doesn't want to talk to me!"

"She asked to talk to you." Ryli says and shoves the phone to his ear.

Niall laughs looking at Ryli even if the phone is pressed to his ear. "She doesn't want to talk to me!"

Louis smiles as she hears his voice. "I kind of do want to talk to you. Is that a problem?"

Niall's eyes widen but he doesn't get his hopes up. He picks at his fingers sighing. "Depends on what you want to say."

Louis sighs. "I still think you're a dick, but I thought you might want an update on your baby."

Niall sits up abruptly. "What? What is it? Is she okay?" He says without thinking.

Louis smiles brightly. "Don't worry everything is fine. I went to the doctors the other day. Apparently it's a bit small for where it's supposed to be, but they said it's not enough to worry about."

She rests her hand on her stomach and caresses it softly. "I find out if it's a girl or boy in two weeks. Oh, and I'm starting to show a bit."

"Thank God. I really want to know what the baby is already!"

"Really? I couldn't tell." She laughs breathlessly. "What would you want? A boy or a girl?"

"I kind of want a girl." Niall admits pulling Ryli into his lap. "And you won't have to worry about me going on tour anymore when the baby is born."

"That's what Ryli was saying." She sighs and rubs at her temple. "I don't want you giving up your dream. I can tell you this right now, it's going to take a hell of a lot more than just empty promises and sorrys to get me to trust you again."

"It's too late. I haven't told the guys but I've already signed a contract stating that once this tour is over I'm quitting."

Louis is quiet for a moment before she sighs. "Are you going back to London then?" -and Laura? But she leaves that last part unspoken not wanting to cause trouble.

"Well that's where my flat is. I don't know I have to get all of Laura's stuff over to her mum's first."

Louis nods even if he can't see her. It's a distinctly male voice in the background that distracts her and has her smiling. "Niall, I've got to go. I'm heading out with someone. Tell Ryli he can call anytime, yeah?"

"That... That's great yeah. I'll... I'll let him know." He hangs up without another word, starting to cry into his knees.

Ryli frowns. "Daddy? Daddy, you okay? You have an owie?" He climbs into his father's lap on his bunk and places a hand over Niall's heart. "Does it hurt, daddy?"

"Yeah, yeah it hurts bad. Oh God," Niall can't stop crying his heart clenching and his chest tightening it’s all so unbearable.

Ryli just hugs the man tightly and tries to comfort him. "You should sing. You sing to me when I have an owie." His eyes light up with an idea. "Then you can sing to Lou-Lou too! She has an owie!"

Niall's about to call one of the guys in to retrieve Ryli but that gives him an idea. "Sing? That's... That's a brilliant idea!"

\------------

Louis laughs as Stan finishes another story about his crazy coworkers. This is exactly what she needed. All of her friends back from secondary are helping her and treating her like normal and it's amazing.

She had managed to convince her best friend- and once upon a time boyfriend- to help her pick out maternity clothes. "Is it weird that I want my baby girl and me to have matching outfits? God, I'm going to be one of those awkwardly sentimental mothers. I can feel it."

"Don't be that mom." Stan laughs shaking his head but he kisses her cheek. "You'll be great! You're so good with kids! You never told me who the father was though." He pouts crossing his arms like he was hurt.

She rolls her eyes and sighs, but smiles at the boy. Louis looks through a rack of flow-y tops and finally decides on deep blue that will hopefully make her eyes pop.

"You mean you haven't seen the sex tape yet? I'm shocked. You were always so up to date on celebrity gossip." She moves to the next rack of stripes and sighs longingly.

"Sex tape! What?" Stan's eyes nearly pop out of his head at that. "I watch a lot of porn so you're going to have to give me detail." He sighs looking at the brightly colored clothes.

"Details about the video? Um, it's a guy bending me over an amp and fucking me hard." Louis blushes fiercely. She's still so uncomfortable with the fact that all the world knows what she's like during sex now. She clears her throat and looks at the few articles of clothing in her hands. She heads back towards the fitting rooms.

"But who's the guy? I mean seriously is it the guy who got your eggo preggo?" He grins wolfishly winking at her. "An amp? Oh is he a musician?" Stan claps his hands excitedly at the prospect.

"Yes, he's a musician, yes, he's the one who got me pregnant. His name is Niall Horan. Sound familiar?" She steps into the fitting room and starts to change into the nice blue flow-y top. "He's a massive asshole though. Things obviously didn't work out." She pulls out her phone and snaps a quick picture of her stomach in profile and sends her fourth month bump to the blond on tour.

"Oh my God! Niall Horan knocked you up?" Stan shouts getting down onto his knees and bending over like he was bowing down. "You are my fucking hero. Getting into his pants like fuck." He stands back up still gaping at her.

Louis sighs as she comes out of the dressing room in the blue shirt. "Well, he's a great fuck, I'll give him that." She looks in the mirror and frowns. "What do you think? Yes or no to this top?"

"I like it, but try the same one in white. White looks good with a tan." Stan finds the identical fabric handing it to her. "Perfect. Now cheesy prom photo for your mum." He wraps his arms from behind her kissing her cheek and putting his hands over her stomach.

Louis laughs and smiles. "I really missed this. I mean, I really missed Donny." She looks back at him. "Thanks for coming out with me."

"Of course, love." He kisses her cheek a second time taking a step back. "Let's go check out." Stan grabs her hand dragging her to the counter.

Louis smiles and quickly changes back into her shirt and heads to checkout. She hands it to the clerk and pulls out her phone to see if Niall had texted back. "I still can't believe I'm pregnant. I know that's all I wanted, but now I'm in shock about it."

"Well are you going to let the dude see his kid?" Stan asks smiling softly. "I'll stand behind whatever decision you make." He promises getting his wallet out paying for the bill before she could say anything.

"Stan!" Louis slaps at his bicep and takes the bag. "I can pay for my own clothes thank you very much." She thanks the girl at the counter and heads out the door sighing. "I probably will. He may be a lying, cheating asshole, but he does love his kids."

Stan nods his head. "So you slept with a quarter of the most popular band at the planet. Girls would be so jealous." He laughs shaking his head. He unlocks his car getting into the driver's seat.

Louis gets in and rubs at her stomach. "Actually, I slept with half of them. Niall, Harry, and I had a threesome on tour." She laughs a bit. "Best and worst night of my life. I came a total of six times and I was so stretched out. God, imagine that. I mean, you remember how tight I was when we had sex back in secondary."

Stan isn't even fazed when she mentions those few times they had sex. "Wait then..." He pauses raising an eyebrow. "You slept with me then you slept with Harry and Niall. In a way that means they slept with me too!"

Louis gives him a weird look. "Sure... In a totally creepy, doesn't-actually-count kind of way." She laughs as her stomach growls. "I swear. My eating schedule is all out of whack because of this kid. And my ass is getting bigger! Like it was already big, but now it's fucking huge."

"Don't blame your kid for your eating habits!" Stan laughs pulling out of the parking lot. "Anyways how about some Guido's pizza? Remember best pizza in town."

"Oh my god. Do you know how long it's been since I've had Guido's pizza? I haven't had it since moving to London nine years ago." She runs a hand through her hair and looks back over at him. "So what have you been up to since I left?"

"Well the wife and I have been going at it." He laughs shaking his head. "Seriously though, I'm married to a beautiful girl and we've been trying for a kid." He shrugs.

Louis nods. "How long have you guys been trying? If it's been awhile, I would check with a doctor." She smiles. "You know, I always thought we'd get married. I mean, we were the secondary school sweethearts and we stayed together all throughout University. I guess I fucked it all up when I moved to London."

"Well we've only tried for a month now so we'll keep at it. I really don't mind. Hopefully we'll have a girl so she'll be as beautiful as you." He hasn't forgotten about being sweethearts through all of their adolescent life. It's not wrong to love someone you've spent years with. "You're so beautiful, you know that?" Stan smiles lovingly.

Louis laughs and looks over at him. "There may have been a guy in Uni who liked to tell me that. I miss Uni. Guaranteed bed, booze, and sex." She smiles cheekily over at him. "The sex was the best though. My boyfriend knew just how to tease me."

"Just how to please you," he adds settling his hand on the upper part of her thigh. "So honestly of all the guys you slept with who was the best? No lying either." He laughs softly squeezing her leg.

She bites at her lip as the first guy who comes to mind is Niall. "I don't really think that's fair. I mean, everyone was better than someone else at something. You were best at making me feel loved and wanted, Niall was great at keeping it interesting and kinky... Other than you two it's been countless one night stands."

Stan frowns squeezing a little harder. "That's not an actual answer. Tell me, babe." He gets to the pizza shop, turning the car off, and looking over at her keeping his hand on her leg.

Louis shrugs. "I honestly don't know. It was different times of my life and I needed different things from guys." She sighs and looks back at him. "Do you remember our first time?"

"Yeah, I do. I might be married, but I've never had better sex then when I was with you." He gets out of the car. The minute he does he places his hands over her stomach. "I love you. Our sex life compares to no other. I wish that asshole Niall could see this so he knows he could never make you feel like I do." He leans down capturing her lips.

Louis is frozen, unsure of what to do. She loved Stan, she really did, nine years ago. Now, her heart belongs to Niall, but he broke it into a million pieces. She stays there, frozen in the arms of her ex. It's not until he pulls back that she can even think properly. "You're married. What are you doing?"

"Louis, I love you and I never stopped please," he kisses her again cupping her cheek. "Niall can't love you like I do." He breathes running his hands under her to cup her ass.

And with that name, Louis' brain clears and everything makes sense. Niall cheated and made Louis the other woman and now Stan was trying to do the same thing. She desperately wants to push him away, but her hormones are going absolutely crazy and all she wants is to be loved and touched. "Get back in the car. We're going to a motel and you're going to fuck me. You got it?"

Stan grins at her kissing her once again. "I knew it. I knew you still loved me. I'm the one you want." He opens the car door helping her in before scrambling to get into his seat.

\------------

@KDianeOfficial: @NiallOfficial Who the fuck is all up on her baby bump? Please tell me this is her brother!

The tweet included a grainy picture of some guy kissing at Louis' cheek and protectively holding her just visible bump.

Niall is currently laughing at Ryli as he put bubbles on his face so he had a fake beard while he's in the bath. Niall realised a few weeks ago that he might not be with Louis, but he couldn't just neglect his son because of it. "Hold up, baby."

He gets onto the phone and his heart sinks at the photo. That certainly wasn't him. He starts to tear up wiping at his eyes. @NiallOfficial: Is that picture real?

@KDianeOfficial: @NiallOfficial I live in Donny and was doing some shopping. Saw @Louis_Tomlinson and got this pic!

Niall looks down at it and sees that the picture this fan sent is the same Louis directly sent him. He swallows thickly sighing. @NiallOfficial: I don't know what to say. Never seen the dude before. Well I mean he's just holding her that's it...

Ryli looks over at his dad and smiles. "Lou-Lou?" He catches a glimpse of the picture on Niall's phone and claps excitedly when the woman is on his screen. "Can we call her?" He asks again. It's been almost three weeks since he's talked to the woman and he misses her voice desperately.

"In a minute." Niall sets the phone down to get a towel drying his skin and hair off. "Alright let's go." He took him to the bunks pulling his boxers and t-shirt on. After he's satisfied with that Niall dials Louis' number handing it to the small child.

"Niall, now really isn't a good time." A voice breaks through the ringing and sounds strained and audibly broken.

"No, silly this is Ryli!" He giggles sitting on the bunk to swing his legs.

"Oh... Hey, baby. Um, can you give the phone to daddy? I really need to talk to him." She whispers. She's trying not to sound too distraught with the kid on the phone.

"Oh. Lou-Lou doesn't want to talk to me." He whispers sadly looking to Niall trying to give it to him.

"I'm not talking to her." He hisses trying to be quiet.

"Ryli, I promise we'll talk when I'm done talking to daddy. I just really need daddy right now. I'm sorry. I love you, okay?" Louis tries to comfort the boy not wanting him to be sad.

"Daddy said he doesn't want to talk to you." Ryli tells her matter of factly.

"Tell him it's an emergency. Please, Ryli, I have to talk to him." She wipes at the tears on her cheeks before resting a small hand on bump.

Ryli sighs finally convincing his dad to take his phone.

Niall groans rubbing at his face. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry. I only just logged on. I... I was a little busy. He's just a friend from secondary. I mean, we have a history, but he's not trying to move in on your baby." Louis bites her lip. Stan was gone and here she was sitting in a motel room, half naked, telling her ex that she was sorry. Too bad she can't drink her problems away.

"A little busy? Whatever. Why the hell are you talking to me anyway? It's not like we're together." Niall sighs. It's true he can't really be mad at her.

"You just seemed really upset in your tweets and stuff. Don't worry though. Stan is trying to get his wife pregnant. He doesn't need me." She whispers into the line. It's a lie. It's all a lie and now she actually feels like the world's biggest slut.

Niall suddenly grows angry. "He's married! Wait, so I'm in love with you and I made the mistake of not ending it with Laura even though I never touched her when we were together, but you have no problem sleeping with a married guy! Are you serious?"

Louis starts crying. "It was a mistake. We were just shopping for clothes and then we started talking about Uni and how we used to date. Then he wanted to know who I liked better in bed, you or him, and I wouldn't answer because I didn't want to say you and have him get upset and then he kissed me and... And... And I just needed someone to touch me and love me." She sobbing into the phone and she's pulling at her hair. She's never been this angry at herself. "I'm so sorry. We're not even together and I feel like I cheated on you."

"Fuck you." Niall ends the call his entire body shaking with anger.

Ryli looks over at his dad and pouts. "Is Lou-Lou okay? She sounded really sad."

"I don't care if she's sad. Ryli, she's not coming back- she left. No more calling her." Niall gets onto his Twitter.

@NiallOfficial: Way to sleep with a married man

Within a few minutes, he has thousands of replies. Most them offering condolences and calling Louis choice names.

@NRTDFan: @NiallOfficial Sorry to hear your beautiful sex toy is on someone else's dick. #DontTrustaHoe

@GenericTwitterName:@NiallOfficial Sorry, bro! Once a slut, always a slut.

@Harry_Styles: @NiallOfficial I don't see the point in bashing. She's a wonderful woman and you fucked up first.

@NiallsBitch: @NiallOfficial Don't worry. I won't cheat when we get married. #FollowMeNiall

Niall sighs looking at his Twitter but he didn't say anything. He does say one thing.

@NiallOfficial: come on guys don't insult her. She's carrying our baby after all.

@Louis_Tomlinson: People need to learn when to grow up and let the past go. Today is already history.

@Louis_Tomlinson: @NiallOfficial Thanks for putting my business up for the entire world to see. Some great EX-boyfriend you are.

Niall rolls his eyes. @NiallOfficial: You talk a big game for someone who claimed to cheat. If you don't care don't call me crying.

@Louis_Tomlinson: If only everyone knew the whole story. Guess that's something else that fame and fortune cover up besides ugly personalities.

@NiallOfficial: The only reason I'm still talking to you is because you're pregnant. No one gave two fucks about you until I decided to date you.

@Louis_Tomlinson: Starting to realise that the past nine months were wasted on some pretty boy with tattoos. Wish I knew then what I knew now. #CheatersNeverProsper

@NiallOfficial: I'm going to bed and ignoring people who I never mattered to. Night guys xx

@Louis_Tomlinson: "We're going to go six months without sex. I say we get what we can in the next two months." True love. Lol. #Liar

\------------

Doctor Devine had sighed eyeing the petite woman in front of him. "Miss Tomlinson, I know you came for a normal physical, but I was curious on how far along you were?"

Louis frowns and tries to think back. "Just under four months. I have a sonogram tomorrow for my twelve week appointment." She swallows at the lump in her throat. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"It's just you're extremely small. You're not really showing." He didn't necessarily want to freak her out, but her bump is rarely showing.

Louis looks down at her nearly nonexistent bump before looking back at her doctor. "What does that mean? Can't you just do a sonogram and make sure everything is all right?"

"I'm not a trained professional. I can't work a machine like that. I just know that you're much too tiny." Doctor Devine concludes looking at her.

She rubs at her stomach and nods. "Okay. Thank you, Doctor. Um, I guess I'll call and see if my baby doctor can take me today." She laughs lightly, but she's terrified. What if something is wrong? What if they can't do anything? She doesn't think she can survive a miscarriage or anything like that.

"Alright have a good day." He smiles leading her out.

Once she's in a more secluded area, she calls her other doctor in a panic. "Please pick up, please pick up..."

Doctor Grimshaw answers the phone fairly quickly. "Hello?"

"Hi, Doctor Grimshaw. Uh, it's Louis Tomlinson. I have an appointment with you tomorrow, but I was wondering if I could come into today." She chews at her fingernails as she waits for an answer.

"Well," he sighs looking through his schedule, "I'm completely booked today."

Louis runs a hand through her hair. "O-okay. It's just, I was getting my physical done and Doctor Devine was worried. He says I'm nowhere near the size I should be."

"I really wish I could, but I have other appointments." The older man feels bad, but he can't just cancel.

"No, I completely understand. Uh, I'll see you tomorrow then. I'm sorry to have bugged you." Louis says before hanging up. She has no clue what to do. She texts Niall to let him know that she was calling with baby news so he wouldn't let it go to voicemail.

Niall rolls his eyes not messaging back, but he would answer. This is about the child after all.

She hits the call button and anxiously for him to pick up. "Niall?" She wants to make sure she gets him and not Ryli.

"Yes?" Niall asks deciding he'd keep all of their calls formal rather than personal.

"There's... There's a problem. The doctor said I'm not growing fast enough. I’m really worried that the baby is underdeveloped. I don't..." She slides down the wall so she's sitting, knees pulled to her chest and head resting between her knees.

"Just calm down, take some deep breathes." Niall says as soothingly as possible.

Louis is ready to breakdown. Her breathing is ragged as she sits on the floor of the doctors' office holding her tiny bump. "Niall, I... I can't do breathe." Her pants for air become harder and it feels like something is sitting on her chest and squishing the air out of her. "W-what do I do?"

"Alright you're having a panic attack. I have those a lot because I'm claustrophobic." Niall sighs standing up. "Okay now, relax your muscles. If you feel any tension make yourself relax. Now hold your breath for ten seconds. Do it a, few times until you can breathe."

Louis nods and does as she told and two minutes later, she's breathing normally. "I'm okay. Thanks."

There's a long pause and she's not quite sure what to do. "Niall, I'm scared. What if something's wrong? If I... What if I miscarry? I don't think I could handle it."

"You're not going to miscarry. You'll be fine, okay?" Niall controls his own breathing looking down at a napping Ryli.

Louis is still crying. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I should never have left and I should have pushed Stan away. I'm so, so sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? I'm the one that should be saying sorry." Niall sighs.

Louis calms down a bit. "I think we both made some really poor decisions that hurt the other." She pauses for a moment. "I miss you."

"I miss you too..." Niall isn't sure where to go with that looking down at his feet. "I love you." He whispers quietly.

Louis closes her eyes and takes a small breath. "Niall..." She's still hurt. She knows he's hurt as well, but they weren't together when she slept with someone. "I love you too."

She perks up a bit. "I'll see you in two weeks. I bought tickets to the closing show in Doncaster. I wanted to see Ryli and everything."

"That's perfect actually." He smiles softly thinking about what he had planned.

"Okay. I have to go. I'm meeting my mum and sisters for lunch." She says. She doesn't want to hang up though. She tries stalling as long as she can. "I'll see you around."

"I'll see you around then..." there's nothing else to say so he hangs up.

\------------

Louis is in the back of the arena. She didn't want to draw too much attention to herself since she really wasn't sure if the fans liked her that much right now.

Her fourteen week baby bump was hidden underneath one of maternity shirts as best she could. When she had gone to Doctor Grimshaw, he confirmed that the baby was too small. After a simple steroids injection, the fetus quickly started growing at a normal rate and Louis was now showing tremendously.

She had come alone- not wanting to subject any of her friends to the possibly hostile crowd. She screamed and cheered with the crowd around her as she watched the love of her life play away on his guitar and sing.

Niall stops playing after they finished their fourth song for the night.

Harry grins widely. "How the fuck you doing, Doncaster?"

After the cheers died down Niall started talking. "So I tweeted last night that we had a huge announcement that'll affect the band so I figured I'd tell you guys."

Liam grabs a water bottle and sips it gently before pouring a bit on Zayn's head. He leans back towards his microphone. "Go on, Niall. Crush their spirits why don't you?"

Zayn laughs at looks over at the blond. He's actually really proud of his friend in this moment. He'll support him no matter what, but it took huge balls to do what he was about to do.

Niall takes a deep breath. "This is my last show. I don't mean on tour, but I'm quitting the band."

The crowd grows restless and booing can be heard coming from every seat in the house.

"Wait a minute." Niall laughs shaking his head. "Many of you know that I'm having a second child. I can't really raise two kids when I'm on tour so I hope you guys understand. I love you all though!"

Even more booing is heard for his reasoning. Soon enough, a chant of 'dump the slut' is filling the arena.

Louis shifts uncomfortably in her seat. It was such a bad idea to come here.

"Hey, calm down!" Niall shouted growing angry. "I cheated on her first and we weren't even together when she slept with someone else." He knows people might hate him, but it's better than all of them hating Louis.

Louis bites at her lip. She hadn't expected Niall to admit that to his fans. It's a good start, but it wasn't enough to completely win her back yet.

Liam laughs. "Hey, at least he's being honest about everything. Most celebrities would pass the blame at every second."

"I'm done passing the blame. I've apologized to Laura for all the shit I put her through and I'm apologising to Louis." He sighs fixing his earpiece. "I did write something for Louis though. Harry's going to take guitar so I can sing."

Harry takes the guitar from his mate and smiles brightly. He just wants his mate to be happy.

Zayn twirls his sticks ready to go. Niall had said Louis would be here and he hoped the blond was right. Otherwise, this was all for naught.

"I wrote this just for Louis." Niall licks over his lips grabbing onto the microphone with one hand. Once the music starts he begins.

"Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me, but bear this in mind it was meant to be..." He puts everything he can into the song. "You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you, and you'll never treat yourself right darling but I want you to, if I let you know I'm here for you maybe you'll love yourself like I... Love you."

The song is a lot softer than their usual tunes, but he thinks it's perfect.

Louis stares ahead with the biggest smile on her face. She missed him and just wanted to be up there with him or waiting backstage for him- something.

Once the song is over and Louis has managed to get her tears under control, she slips out of the concert and finds the back stage door. Paul is there standing guard. "Paul! Anyway a girl can get into a certain blond's dressing room?"

Paul grins. "I don't think you're on the list, but for a beautiful girl like you why not." He leads her down the hallway opening the door to Niall's dressing room.

Louis thanks him and heads inside to see Ryli passed out on the couch. She smiles and goes to run a hand through his hand. "I missed you so much, lovebug." She kissed at his hair and looks around the room wondering where she can hide from Niall in here.

\------------

Niall is tearing up as he gets off stage having to wipe at his eyes. "Can't believe that was my last show. I'm going to go wake Ryli." He sniffles waving to his friends. He closes the door behind his body smiling at the small boy.

Louis watches from where she's hiding in the closet. The door is cracked slightly and she hears the main door closing with a click.

Ryli stirs and slowly opens his eyes pouting up at his father confusedly. "Lou-Lou?"

"No, babe, it's daddy." He sits on the sofa by his legs rubbing his thigh. "Good job for not going anywhere. Daddy's going to be at home with you all the time now." Niall's crying silently as he says this.

Ryli frowns. "Daddy sad. I don't like it when you're sad."

Louis smiles and opens the closet door and carefully steps out minding her bump. "I don't like it when he's sad either, lovebug."

Niall's head shot looking at Louis. "What are you doing in here?" He stays where he's sitting just looking at her unsure.

Louis' smiles fades. "Uh, Paul let me in. I... I wanted to surprise you." She bites her lip in hesitation. "I can just leave if that's what you want though."

Ryli breaks the small silence. "Lou-Lou, you got fat."

Niall laughs slapping a hand over his mouth to keep from giggling. "No, Ryli. She has a baby in her tummy. " He kisses his forehead. "Your little sister is in there."

Ryli's eyes widen. "I'm going to have a sister? I wanted a brother! How can I play football with a girl?"

Louis smiles. "Hey! I was the captain of my football team! I was even co-captain in University!"

"See! You can teach her how to play football and how to curse. She'll be better than a brother." Niall promises kissing his cheek this time. "Now go rub her belly." He gets him to stand on the floor gently pushing him towards Louis.

Ryli slowly toddles forward and hesitantly places his hand on Louis' stomach. He looks up at Louis in wonder. "There's a baby in there?"

Louis smiles and looks over at Niall. "Yup. She's going to have the best little family ever."

"Yeah, she's growing in there. Just a few more months." Niall smiles looking over at the protruding stomach. He wanted to go up, but he couldn't.

Louis looks over at Niall and smiles softly. "I, uh, I heard the song and what you said to the crowd... I really appreciate it."

Ryli smiles over at his dad. "Daddy, come feel mommy's tummy!"

Niall doesn't even try to correct him this time. He worries his bottom lip between his teeth eyeing Louis. "I can't babe." He didn't want to overstep his boundaries. He looks down at his hands sighing.

Louis looks down at the floor. "It's okay. She's your baby too. I really want you to feel the baby. She probably won't kick for another week or two though."

Ryli smiles. "Come here, daddy! Lou-Lou is so squishy!"

Niall is hesitant. "Are you sure? Might be my baby, but it's your stomach I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

Louis gestures him over. "I want you to. I want you to be there all the time." She bites at her lip. "I mean... If you want to be back in mine and the baby's life."

Ryli pouts. "Please, daddy? She can move in with us back home and we can be a real family!"

Niall grins at her in disbelief standing up slowly. "You're sure? I don't want to get my hopes up." He moves to get hovering his hand above her baby bump still unsure.

Louis rolls her eyes and grabs his hands and places them next to Ryli's on her stomach. "Geez. Took you long enough." She smiles brightly and leans in to press her lips to his. "God I missed that."

"I missed that too." He takes one hand off to cup her cheek kissing her back a little harder than before. "God I miss that." He chuckles breathlessly.

"Daddy! You're squishing me!" Ryli squeals.

Louis laughs and can't wait for this new chapter of her life to start.

\------Five Years Later------

@NiallOfficial: I hate changing diapers. God what did Niamh eat?

He scrunches his nose touching one of the triplets’ noses, specifically his six month old baby girl. "You're so gross." He finishes fixing her new diaper pulling a light pink shirt over her head of fluffy brown hair. "Let's go see everyone else." He carries her out to the living room where everyone else is.

In the past year his family became enormous. Ryli is ten, Connelly is five, and the triplets Sean, Killian, and Niamh are six months. Ryli had blonde hair but other than that they all had brown hair and all five had blue eyes. Adorable in his opinion.

"Ryli can you go make a sippy cup for Connelly like I taught you?" He smiles softly picking up the five year old as well.

@NiallOfficial: Niamh is so heavy! And Ryli looks too much like me.

Louis comes down the stairs with Sean and Killian in her arms. "Okay. Let's go over today's schedule quickly. These guys need to eat and I'm not quite sure how long they'll wait before screaming."

Ryli heads back in the room with a sippy cup for his sister filled with apple juice. "I have a football game at two and daddy said he was taking me."

Connelly nods and sips at her drink carefully. "Ballerina!"

Louis sighs. "Right, ballet classes start today at noon." Killian starts to fuss in her arms. "Niall, what's your plans?"

"I was going to take Connelly to ballet and have Niamh and Sean ride with me. Then when I take Ryli I could take them as well while I drop Connelly off." He rubs at his chin where a beard had begun growing.

"Oh, and I was planning to get takeaway tonight since we cooked for the past week. Maybe order pizza and what not. Then the triplets go down at seven, Connelly at eight, and Ryli at nine." The schedule hadn't changed for the past year.

Sean starts to cry and soon enough Killian joined in the screaming. Louis sighs and looks over at the clock. "Okay. It's ten thirty. I need to feed these guys and then feed Niamh. Niall get Connelly bathed and ready and I'll pull her hair back. Ryli... Just don't brake anything."

Connelly jumps as best she can in Niall's arms. "Bath time! Bath time!"

Niamh stares at her sister and smiles and drools on Niall's shoulder. She starts trying to naw on Niall's shirt after a moment or two.

Ryli just shrugs and grabs his helmet and skateboard before heading to the front door. "I'll stay on the sidewalk!"

"Stay close to the house too! The driveway is also a plausible option!" Niall calls entering the bathroom. He sets Connelly on the ground since she's older using one hand to turn the bath on.

"Niamh, do you want a bath too?" He doesn't wait, but gets a walker that's specifically made for children to get in the bath. He sets it into the tub while the water is filling up.

Connelly starts to undress herself and tosses her clothes to the ground. "Daddy? How come the babies never eat with us and mommy always feeds them in their room? I'm can't eat in my room."

Niamh giggles and splashes around at the water when it reaches her toes. She smiles up at Niall brightly and squirms around in her bath chair.

"That's because the babies have special food." Louis actually breast feeds. Ryli's too old for her to do it around him and it'd be inappropriate for him to see his step mom like that. "Now let's get you all clean." He grins looking and cooing at Niamh, the second youngest. Killian was actually the baby of the group.

Connelly pouts. "I want special food! Why won't mommy share? Will she let me eat some if I ask for it?" She gets in the tub and sits facing Niamh so she can play with her. "Daddy, why does Ryli get to take showers and I still have to take baths?"

Niall chuckles at how many questions his oldest daughter likes to ask. "No, you can't have special food it's gross. The babies like it though." He grabs the shampoo. "And you take baths because usually Niamh takes one at the same time and she can't get in the shower."

"How do you know the special food is gross? Have you tried it?" Connelly huffs as plays with her sisters toes. She scrunches her nose. "Why can't I shower with Ryli? That way Sean, Niamh, and Killian can have a bath together."

"Do you really want to know what it is?" It's not inappropriate to tell a girl it. "And you're a girl, Ryli's a boy. You have different parts." Connelly is a never ending stream of questions. Nonetheless he scrubs through her hair rinsing it out before moving on to the baby.

Connelly nods emphatically as her dad washes Niamh's hair. "What is it? Is it like plant food? Plant food makes flowers big and strong!" She smiles at her father. "What do you mean we have different parts? We both have two arms and two legs..."

Niall groans. Both of these questions were terrible. "Well baby food comes from mommy's... Chest. And no, I mean you have..." He points down to where her part is. "You have a girl unit..." How else does one explain this?

"Niall! Can you come here for a second?" Louis shouts from the babies' room.

Connelly frowns. "Want me to watch Niamh while you go help mommy?"

"I can't leave you guys in the bath. Fuck, call me if anything happens I will be right back." Niall turns the water off jogging into the bedroom. "Babe, they're in the bath I can't be away long." He sighs walking towards her.

Louis sighs. "Okay. Just take Killian and put him in his crib, please? I can't really do anything while I'm holding them both and got my tits hanging out." The only problem with trying to breast feed triplets was the lack of arms. "And bring me Niamh when you're done. She needs to eat to. I swear; Sean is going to suck me dry one of these days."

"Yeah, no problem." He grabs Killian carefully holding him but hurrying to the crib to lie him down. "Alright I'll be back." He goes back to the bathroom finishing everything off with body wash. He takes Connelly out first drying her skin then moving on to Niamh hefting her up to the nursery. "Man, if babies weren't so fun to make I would have stopped at two."

Niamh squirms in Niall's arms as she sees her food source. She's quite hungry and isn't past screaming if need be.

Connelly follows her daddy into the nursery and frowns. "Why is Sean biting mommy's chest? Stop, baby! You'll hurt mommy."

Niall chuckles looking down at the five year old. "That's how the babies eat! They have no teeth so they're not hurting her."

"Niamh, let's get you in a diaper." He's so quick at putting one on, after that helping Louis place her.

Once Niamh is situated, Sean starts crying. Louis is ready to lose her mind. "Niall, I'm sorry. Can you take him? I'll carry Niamh and help Connelly get dressed." She grabs stands up from the cliched rocking chair her mother insisted she have and looked helplessly over at her boyfriend. She can't wait till it's just Killian, Ryli, and her and she can take a nap.

"So much chaos." He smiles picking the boy up to cradle him rocking Sean back and forth in his arms. "Hey, baby, what's wrong?" Niall pouts kissing his forehead.

Louis grabs at the privacy blanket she uses to feed in public. She drapes it over her shoulder and looks over at Connelly. "Darling, go get on the tights and leotard we got you, okay? Mommy will be right there." She looks over at Niall and smiles sheepishly. "Can I bug you again? Can you bend down and get the baby lotion? Need to put it on my breast before putting my bra and shirt back up."

"Of course. I can rub it in for you." Niall smirks getting the lotion to hand it over to Louis. "I'll get Connelly dressed." He snags her hand leading her down the hall to her pink room.

Connelly manages to get her underwear and tights on, but the leotard is a mystery to her. She pouts and looks over at Niall who's still holding Sean in his arms. "Daddy, I don't know how to do this. I need help." She looks at the ground, upset with herself.

"No problem, baby!" Speaking of which, he heads back to the nursery and lays the little one in his own crib before going back to look at the little girl. "You did a great job so far!" Niall bends down helping her get her arms through.

Once dressed, the girl smiles up at her daddy and makes grabby hands to be carried. "Daddy, why is mommy always sleeping?"

It was true, if the kids were sleeping or taken care of for the moment, Louis could always be found trying to catch a few minutes of sleep before having to do it all over again.

"She's so busy and she doesn't get a lot of sleep because the babies need to be taken care of. I would do it, but I have a job." Niall picks her up balancing her on his hip. "You're so pretty. You have a recital soon right?" He asks.

She shrugs and looks up to see her mommy in the doorway. "Mommy!"

Louis smiles tiredly. Niamh hadn't been that hungry and was now napping next to her brothers quietly. "Hey, princess. Want me to put your hair in a bun for you?"

"You would look even better for those cameras." Their house was still swamped by paparazzi. Niall's writing songs for the band and he'll occasionally join a gig when they're in the area.

"Let mommy do it." Niall collapses back onto Connelly's bed absolutely exhausted.

Louis has her hair up and sprayed to perfection in two minutes flat. She checks the princess clock on Connelly's dresser and sighs. "Go get your ballet slippers on and wait downstairs in the living room. Daddy will be right down to drive you."

The girl nods excitedly and runs down the stairs.

Louis sits next to her boyfriend on the bed and sighs. "Why did we think a third pregnancy was a good idea? I mean, granted we thought we'd be getting only one baby, but what were we thinking?"

"Call me crazy, but I like our big dysfunctional family. It's hard, but knowing we created these beautiful people is amazing." He sits up knowing he'll have to go. "I need you to carry one of the kids." He goes to the nursery to pick up Niamh and Sean. "Can you get Connelly and the car keys?"

Louis nods and follows him down the stairs. She grabs the keys from the hook in the hall and grabs Connelly before heading out to their car. Once the kids are settled and Sean and Niamh's diaper bags are in as well, she lets out a tired sigh and turns to Niall. "I'll see you soon. Be quiet when you come in in case Killian is still sleeping."

"I love you." He kisses Louis sighing at the flashing cameras around them. Niall pats her bum getting into the driver's side. He waits for people to clear out to pull away from the sidewalk heading down the road.

Louis watches him go and sighs happily. She calls Ryli in for lunch so he can eat before his game. She's ready to just collapse and relax when Killian's cries can be heard through the house. She eventually gets up and brings him back downstairs and the two of them fall asleep on the couch.

\------------

Niall sighs relaxing onto his mattress. He's been moving all around the house and constantly driving. Picking Connelly up from dance getting Ryli and taking him to practice coming back just to go out for dinner come back and serve, clean the mess, put three crying infants to bed, read to Connelly for an hour then sing. Luckily Ryli was old enough to not cry when going to bed.

Niall's glad to finally sit on a comfortable cot. He shoves his pants down working on tugging his shirt over his head.

Louis walks into their room holding Ryli's tablet in her hands. "This stays in our room during the night. Caught him watching those horrible adult shows through the Internet." She puts the device on her dresser before dropping onto the bed. "The babies are changed and fed, Connelly is out cold, and Ryli should be out soon too."

She looks over at Niall and smiles softly. "Sorry for making you do a lot today. I just needed some rest. I meant to get to the gym today and start shredding all the pregnancy weight, but I was just so tired."

"You're perfect the way you are." Niall smiles lifting the comforter up to slip his body under. "Seriously though, they're my kids too. I have no problem helping. Believe it or not I love you."

"I love you too." Louis says as she slips her jeans and sweater off and unhooks her bra. She slips one of Niall's old band shirts on and grabs a pair of sleep shorts before joining him under the sheets. She cuddles up close to him and rests her head against his chest. "I miss spending time like this with you."

"I miss it too." He turns his body a little more to cuddle up even closer. "I remember our sex lives when it was just Ryli and Harry was there to babysit."

Louis lets her eyes slip shut and she hums thinking back. "Do you remember the night you made me orgasm six times?" She laughs lightly. "Or the very first time we had sex? In the library against a bookshelf?"

"Now that I think about it, we had an amazing sex life." He sighs in nostalgia. He misses it, but he loves his family. Niall starts kissing at her shoulder lovingly breathing across her tan skin.

She smirks at the feel of his lips across her skin. It's been too damn long. "Had an amazing sex life? So, now it's not that amazing?" She's baiting him. She almost wants to hear him say yes and show him how wrong he is.

Niall's answer is different than usual. "Well... We haven't had sex in three weeks. Honestly it's like we only do it once a month so I can't say that's amazing." He didn't want to upset her, but it's true.

Louis throws a leg over his, straddling his waist, and leans down to connect their lips. "Let's see if we can fix that, yeah?" She grinds her hips down a bit feeling the outline of his flaccid member. "Remember that time you came back from a show and I was handcuffed and wore nothing except a candy thong and bra? You remember how stretched I was for you?"

Niall moans grabbing her hips. "Fuck yeah. If it weren't for the video I'd say the amp was pretty fantastic." He's so sensitive and fuck he really needs this.

"All that great sex and I never did get to ride you. Guess we should fix that." Her fingers dance along the waistband of his boxers. "I want need you, Niall. I need you inside me and stretching me and filling me up with your cum." She nips at his earlobe as her hand slips under his waistband to tease him.

Niall bites his lip grabbing the hem of his boxers to try and push them off. "Fuck, let's go." At least Louis' tubes were tied so pregnancy was no longer an option.

Louis nods, truly as desperate as he is. She's in the middle of stripping off her shirt when she hears it- one of the triplets crying. "Please tell me I'm imagining that." She groans with her shirt still halfway on.

Niall lifts his head up sighing. "No... No, you're not imagining that. Fuck, right now though?" He can't be bothered with this, but it's his family and he loves them.

Louis sighs and slips her shirt back on. "You might want to just take care of that yourself. It sounds like Sean and that means he's probably hungry so I might be awhile." She looks sadly down at her boyfriend before getting up to take care of him before the other two woke up. She stops at their door for a second though. "Maybe this whole no sex thing is a sign."

"A sign for what? That I'm not supposed to get laid?" Niall groans dropping his head back onto the pillow.

"No! It means no sex till I get a ring." She waggles her left hand at him before heading down to the babies' room.

"Will you marry me!" Niall shouts but it's useless, especially when he hears Niamh crying. Fuck, his family is dysfunctional, but they're all his.


End file.
